Les Aventuriers de KOH LAMBDA
by Naughty Luce
Summary: 16 aventuriers. 32 jours et pas 40. 100 000 euros à gagner et un abonnement à TV Loisirs. QUI SERA LE DERNIER SURVIVANT ? ? ?CHAPITRE 14 ah la vache... eh non j'ai même pas honte XD
1. Episode 1, 1ère partie

Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Les aventuriers de Koh Lambda  
Genre : Parodie, délire, délire, délire.  
Note de l'auteur : euh… XD big délire (je l'ai déjà dis ?) avec moi-même. J'espère que ça vous plaira. (NON il n'y rien à gagner pour les lecteurs. Pas de voyage et pas de soussous. Et on appelle nulle part !) Les paris sur qui sera le vainqueur sont autorisés

**Episode 1**

**1er jour**

Bonjour, je suis Treize Khushrenada, le présentateur de la nouvelle saison de Koh Lambda (ça rime en plus !)! Nous sommes actuellement sur un bateau près des îles où nos candidats vont passer leurs prochaines vacances… ah ! On me parle dans l'oreillette… comment ? Ah ! Oui, je me suis trompé, ce ne sont pas des vacances. Oooh que j'ai l'esprit court, c'est le jeu, c'est vrai. Donc nous sommes donc au Vanuatu, et il fait beau, la mer est assez calme, elle est…bleue et… ben c'est la mer quoi. Personne ne se connaît, les participants vont être présentés plus tard. Nous allons jeter un canot pneumatique à l'eau et les participants devront se jeter hors du bateau et gagner le rivage avec ce canot. Ils devront traverser l'île qui se trouve en face et me rejoindre pour fixer les équipes. C'est assez con d'ailleurs, on pourrait y aller directement tous ensemble mais bon… c'est pas moi qui fixe les règles.

Les candidats : bon on fait quoi nous ?

Treize : chut ! c'est moi qui parle ! Souriez à la caméra !

Les candidats : ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺:-( intrus

- Alors donc, ça y est le canot est jeté, les candidats vont pouvoir sauter du bat…

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ¤cours et sautent dans l'eau¤ _PLOUUUUUF_

-Oua elle est froide !

-Nan elle est super bonne !

-Gloup… gloup… !

-Tiens, y'a quelqu'un qui se noie.

¤super mec avec son super crawl de la mort sauve la femme grenouille¤

-Ca y'est ! Je suis montée dans le bateau ! Je suis montée dans le…

_PLOUF_ ¤le bateau s'est retourné¤

-Putaiiiiiin ! Il faut remettre le bateau normal !

-Pas de panique, je suis là ! J'arrive ! Je vais vous aider. Mais il faut sauver la nana qui est en dessous.

-Taratata ! C'est de sa faute si on gâche notre énergie inutilement !

-Dites, vous avez l'air plutôt impressionnant mais moi j'ai au moins 30 ans de moins !

-Ah ! J'y suis aussi ! On le retourne ce bateau alors ?

¤une tête sort de l'eau¤

-Gloup… j'étais sur le bateau TT

-Ca va ?

-J'ai bu la tasse.

-Fallait pas continuer de parler quand t'es retombée dans l'eau.

Treize (gueule du haut du gros bateau) : Ca va ?! Elle est comment l'eau ?!

-Elle est bonne !

-Elle est salée.

-Elle est froide !

-Elle pique les yeux !

---Vous êtes tous monté sur le bateau ?! Ah non, il y a quelqu'un à 10 mètres derrière vous !

-Meeerde !

-Demi tour !

-Non surtout pas ! Ca fait un aventurier en moins, donc plus de chances de gagner !

-C'est quoi le truc derrière qui flotte ?

-Euuuh… avec un machin pointu qui dépasse de l'eau ?

-Oui.

-Je sais pas. Quelqu'un sait ?

-Non, pas moi.

-Moi non plus.

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fous.

-Bande d'ignorants, je pense que c'est dauphin.

-Euuuh… Les dauphins ça nage pas en bandes par hasard?

-Ah… c'est probable en effet.

-Bon, on y va, j'ai froid et je suis toute trempée !

-On est tous comme vous alors vous vous la fermez.

-Il faudrait peut être essayer de sauver le mec qui nage derrière.

-Mais non, pas besoin, il vient tout seul !

-C'est bizarre, il a l'air paniqué.

-Dommage qu'on a pas le harpon. C'est bon les dauphins à manger.

-Ah tiens, vous mangez du dauphin ? Je croyais qu'il était interdit d'en chasser.

-Non non, c'est permis chez nous.

-Le truc qui flotte avec un aileron pointu est tout près du mec. Il s'est bien vite rapproché.

-Peut être que c'est un gentil poisson qui va le sauver.

-Bon. Je lance la corde. On sait jamais.

_Flouch_ ¤la corde est lancée, 3 aventuriers tire celui qui est dans l'eau¤

-Ca va ?

-MAIS QUELLE BANDE D'EMPOTES QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTIEZ POUR ME SORTIR DE LA !

-Eh ben, on le sauve et voila comment il nous remercie !

-Je vais voter pour lui à la prochaine immunité.

-Moi aussi. Quel ingrat.

-Moi je sais pas. J'hésite entre lui et la nana qui nage comme une cruche.

-Eh, le truc qui flotte nous tourne autour. Woua ! Il est gros !

-Ahhhhhh je crois savoir ce que c'est ! Ca me revient !

-C'est quoi ?

-Euuuh… je vois ce que c'est mais le nom m'échappe.

-Bon c'est pas grave. Rame en attendant.

-Mais je pense que c'est dangereux… à moins que je confonde.

-De toute façon tout le monde est sur le canot.

Treize (avec un haut parleur) : SURTOUT N'ALLEZ PAS DANS L'EAU, UN… GROS POISSON PROTEGE PAR DES ASSOCIATIONS VOUS TOURNE AUTOUR, IL NE FAUT PAS L'ENERVER SINON ON VA AVOIR DES EMMERDES AVEC DES ECOLOGISTES ! NOUS ALLONS TENTER DE L'ELOIGNER !

¤il jette une chèvre à l'eau¤

la chêvre : _bêêêêêêêêêêê !_

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ce con ! C'est la chèvre qu'on était sensé gagner dans un jeu de confort !

-C'est pas grave, du temps qu'on sauve le gros poisson de l'effroi que des humains comme nous peuvent lui faire.

-Et puis de toute façon il y a toujours un cochon.

-Mais je suis Musulman moi !

-Ah… ben ça en ferra plus pour les autres alors.

-Moi non plus je peux pas manger de porc TT je voulais la chèvre.

-Ouaiiiis deux parts de plus !

-Oooh vous êtes égoïstes ! Je les plains moi…

-On va arriver sur la plage.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Je commence à avoir le mal de mer.

-Et moi je suis frigorifiée.

-Moi aussi. J'espère qu'il y a le chauffage là ou on va dormir.

_Nos aventuriers arrivent enfin sur la plage. Ils sont trempés, leurs affaires aussi, et ils s'engouffrent dans la forêt dense et verte de l'île pour me rejoindre à l'autre bout. __Après une heure de marche, ils… décident de faire une pause ?_

-J'en peut plus. Je suis fatiguée. Et j'en ai marre, je me fait bouffer par les moustiques.

-Bon… on s'arrête deux minutes mais il va falloir bientôt repartir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, toi là bas ?

-J'ai trouvé un bananier ! _Il est loin_

-Ah cool ! On va avoir des bananes déjà pour ce soir.

-Non ! Y'a pas de bananes dessus ! Mais l'arbre est magnifique !

-Mais… on s'en fiche de l'arbre !

-Pas moi.

-Bon tu reviens !

-Moi j'ai trouvé un bananier avec des bananes !

-Ooooh quel homme ! Quel sens de l'observation !

-Raboule !

-Voila. Tout un régime bien mûr !

-Super ! Passe moi en un bout, ça doit être lourd.

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, c'est moi qui le garde ! Si ça se trouve on serra pas dans la même équipe.

-Taratata ! Il faut partager !

-Il commence à me faire chier monsieur Taratata.

-J'ai trouvé une noix de coco ! J'ai trouvé une noix de coco !

-Tiens… La fille qui sait pas nager a trouvé une noix de coco.

-Y'en a plein dans les arbres, mais aucune par terre à part celle là. Je la garde. Personne ne touche !

-C'est bon, on va pas te la voler ta noix de coco.

-L'autre là, il arrête pas de la regarder.

-C'est peut être autre chose que t'as sur toi qu'il regarde…

-Quoi ?

-Euuuh… oh rien…

-Pfff… espèces de pervers. Viens, t'occupe pas d'eux.

-Alors on y va ! Je m'enmerde moi !

-Qu'est ce qu'il est rabat joie celui là…

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Et j'aime bien tes cheveux. C'est original.

-Merci

_Les 16 participants parcourent donc l'île et s'arrêtent toutes les heures. Au bout de trois heures et demi, après avoir fait une provision de papayes en chemin, ils se perdent et nous avons été obligé d'aller les rechercher sur une crique un par un par hélicoptère._

Treize : Alors, rebonjour les aventuriers ! Vous vous êtes perdu ?

-C'est à cause de lui ¤pointe lui du doigt¤

-C'est pas vrai, c'est les filles qui voulaient pas passer à coté du nid de guêpes.

-Bref. Nous voici tous réunis pour la première épreuve du jeu Koh Lambda. Mais tout d'abord, nous allons former les équipes…

-Je veux être avec elle !

-Oui, on veut être ensemble !

-Je veux être avec toi. T'as l'air débrouillard.

-Ah non, moi je veux pas de toi.

-Je veux être avec l'homme le plus fort et le plus beau.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Tu as l'air toute chétive, et t'es trop jeune !

-Connard, je parlais pas de toi !

-Je peux être avec des gens sympa et normaux ?

-Dans ce cas il ne te reste plus qu'à abandonner tout de suite avec moi.

-Je peux venir dans ton équipe ?

-Je sais pas et je m'en fous.

---Non, c'est moi qui vais vous dire dans quelle équipe vous allez être.

-C'est nul !

-C'est le jeu et ta gueule.

---L'équipe des jaunes ! Ceux que je vais appeler vont se mettre à droite. Relena Peacecraft ! Non… l'autre droite…

-Ah, désolée.

---WuFei Chang !

-Oh non putain je voulais pas être avec elle…

-T'inquiètes, c'est réciproque.

---Catherine Bloom ! Duo Maxwell ! Dorothy Catalonia !

Dorothy et Catherine : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ¤cris d'hystériques, se sautent dans les bras¤

---Rashid Kurama ! Anne(1) Noventa ! Et Heero Yuy !

Rashid : Oh non je voulais être avec l'autre arabe…

---Vous êtes la tribu des jaunes, la tribu des Tana.

Duo : Bis !

Heero : Non… Il a dit Tana.

-Ah… pardon. J'ai cru entendre « cana ».

---Les autres, Hilde Schbeibker, Trowa Barton, Lady Une, Quatre Raberba Winneur,…

Quatre : Dites, ça vous ne dérange pas d'écorcher mon nom ! C'est Winner, pas Winneur.

Duo : la prononciation est la même pourtant… il est fortiche le mec…

---Autant pour moi… donc machin Winner, Sally Po, Zechs Merquise, Lukrezia Noin et Gérard Gé, vous êtes la tribu des rouges, la tribu des Mosso.

Hilde : j'aime pas cette couleur.

Une : le présentateur est trop beau OO

Noin : je suis dans l'équipe du mec le plus fort et le plus beau xox

Zechs : je suis dans l'équipe de la nymphomane TT

Duo : c'est très bien, je suis pas avec monsieur Taratata mais avec Heero. Il a l'air sympa.

Heero : qui est ce que t'as appelé monsieur Taratata ?

Duo : Gérard Gé.

Gé : J'ai entendu les jeunes ! Et on m'appelle G. C'est plus court.

Duo ¤à G avec un clin d'œil¤ : Ok ! ¤à Heero¤ On s'en fout mais bon… c'est vrai que c'est plus court.

WuFei : Bon, elle arrive quand la première épreuve ! Qu'est ce qu'il est lent ce jeu !

-Oui oui. Bon, vous ferez connaissance plus tard. La première épreuve, vous y êtes. Retournez vous. Vous voyez ce parcours ? Il est constitué d'une barre de bambou situé en hauteur qu'il faudra traverser les uns après les autres. Après, il y a cette forêt avec plein de cordage partout. Il faudra la traverser en évitant de s'emmêler dans les cordes ! Enfin, il y a cette rivière avec des bâtons qui ressortent. Il vous faudra aussi la traverser. C'est assez compliqué, les bâtons vous gêneront. Voila. Quand chacun des membres d'une équipe aura franchis la ligne d'arrivée, elle aura gagné le premier jeu de confort.

Dorothy : Quoi ? C'est pas l'épreuve d'immunité la première ?

Rashid : Bonne question… je m'en rappelle plus…

Noventa : Pff… ils ne suivent même pas depuis le début toutes les saisons de Koh Lambda. C'est déplorable.

Rashid : C'est facile quand on est femme au foyer de regarder tout le temps la télé !

Noventa : Je vous en prie ! Soyez poli ! Je ne suis pas femme au foyer ! Euuuh… si en fait.

-Non non, l'épreuve d'immunité c'est demain. Donc mettez vous en place ! Vous êtes prêt ? ALLEZ Y C'EST PART…

Les candidats : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS

_Et les aventuriers sont partis dans le parcours infernal qui va les conduire, peut être, à la victoire ! En tête, les hommes bien sûr, plus robustes et endurants que les demoiselles… Tiens ! Relena a frappé G… ah ! Ils se sont arrêtés. Elle l'engueule. Faisons un zoom sur eux._

Relena : SALE OBSEDE ! JE VOUS AI VU ME METTRE LA MAIN AU CUL !

G : Mais… voyons, restons calme… Aïe ! Non ! Ne me frappez pas ! C'est un malentendu !

_Hum… Donc en tête, Heero qui court comme un fou ! Il a passé la barre de bambou sans problème. Il est suivit de Zechs, qui a également passé la barre de son équipe, et Duo. Duo est tombé deux fois de la barre. Apparemment, l'équilibre n'est pas son fort. La troisième sera peut être la bonne ! Ah non. De l'autre coté, c'est Une, après une chute de la barre, qui a suivi Zechs. C'est Quatre maintenant qui a du mal sur la barre. Il avance à deux à l'heure, mais on dirait que ça marche ! Il est arrivé à la moitié sans tomber. C'est bon, Duo a passé la barre et s'attaque à la forêt. Il semble être plus à l'aise maintenant et rattrape Zechs. Quatre est au tiers de la barre. Trowa qui le suit attend derrière lui. On a l'impression qu'il s'ennuie, il est très bon équilibriste._

¤¤¤Zoom sur Trowa dans sa vie privée¤¤¤

Trowa est d'origine française. Ce jeune homme de 24 ans poursuit des études à Nantes pour être vétérinaire. Célibataire, il a une forte personnalité mais ne s'affirme pas. Il préfère rester dans son coin et préparer ses diplômes plutôt que d'accompagner ses amis en boîte. Pendant ses loisirs, il est dans une école de cirque, d'où son fort potentiel pour l'équilibre. Réservé, il est quand même bien proche de ses amis quand ceux-ci ont besoin de lui.

Ses amis : Trowa est timide ! rires  
-Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il est mignon et on l'aime ! rires  
-Il est là quand on a besoin de parler.  
-La plupart du temps il est très sérieux.  
-Dans un groupe, il n'a pas tendance à être le leader, mais il sait bien affirmer son point de vue.  
-Il parle très bien quand il veut ! rires  
-Il est très attachant et pas méchant. Il va rester longtemps dans l'aventure, c'est sûr !  
Dans sa famille, il a une petite sœur, Charlotte.  
Charlotte : Trowa est fragile, même s'il n'en a pas l'air !  
Sa mère : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ce jeu…  
Son père : Je suis de tout cœur avec lui ! Il est combatif !

¤¤¤Fin du zoom¤¤¤

_WuFei tente de passer la barre de bambou comme Heero, c'est-à-dire d'un coup en courant. Il se ramasse dans l'eau. Il se relève et jure. Quatre est arrivé au 9e de la barre. Derrière lui, il y a trois aventuriers qui sont sur la barre et qui attendent. Ah ! Plus que deux. Noin vient de tomber. WuFei est passé, d'un coup mais en marchant sur le bambou. Il se jette dans la forêt, suivi de Relena. Dans la forêt, Heero, Zechs, Une et Duo se débattent dans les cordages. Quatre a enfin passé la barre ! Trowa et Sally aussi. Cette dernière est tombée trois fois auparavant mais a eu largement le temps de revenir à la barre pendant que Quatre avançait dessus. Du coté des jaunes, Rashid vient de s'attaquer à la forêt. Duo est maintenant dans la rivière ! Il est sorti de la forêt non sans encombre, mais il est passé devant Heero et Zechs. Ceux-ci sont aux coudes à coudes. WuFei hurle et motive son équipe. Mais il est lui-même bien emmêlé dans les cordes. Une a bientôt rejoint Zechs et Heero. Tout le monde est maintenant dans la forêt. G semble avoir des problèmes. Il est le dernier après Noventa. Celle-ci se fait gentiment aider par Relena. Dorothy a soif de gagner. Elle se débat bien et avance. Ce n'est pas le cas de WuFei et Hilde qui pestent. Quatre avance lentement mais sûrement. Trowa le suit toujours. Il ne semble pas être dans son élément. A la tête, Duo a bientôt fini la rivière et s'est presque fait rattrapé par Heero. Zechs a été semé mais il n'est pas loin derrière non plus. Une vient juste de sortir de la forêt. Elle s'élance… ! Et………… Elle s'éffondre par terre ! Son pied est prit dans un cordage. Elle se fait doubler par Dorothy et Sally. Duo a franchi la ligne d'arrivée ! Heero arrive un mètre derrière lui. Zechs arrive aussi une minute après. Duo cri « ALLEZ LES FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLES ! » appuyé par Heero qui cri « Allez ! » aussi. Zechs est essouflé. WuFei sort de la forêt en même temps que Noin, juste après Quatre et Trowa. Ceux-ci sont déjà dans la rivière._

Quatre : Ah ! L'eau est encore plus froide TT

Trowa : Avance !

WuFei : Putain de cordage ! Tu vas me lâcher oui !

_Dorothy et Sally arrivent à la ligne d'arrivée. Dorothy a la pêche ! Elle pousse un cri de victoire avec Duo et saute partout. Trois jaunes sont arrivés, les autres sont soit dans la rivière, soit finissent de franchir les cordages. Du coté des rouges, Trowa et Quatre sont arrivés. Il y a donc cinq rouges derrière la ligne d'arrivée. WuFei vient d'arriver ! Il n'a pas l'air d'être content._

WuFei : Quel déshonneur… me faire battre par des filles…

Duo : Oooh allez c'est le jeu !

WuFei : J'ai honte.

_Hilde vient d'arriver. Elle aussi est essoufflée. Zechs encourage maintenant, avec Sally et Quatre, G et Noin. Chez les jaunes, Rashid, Noventa, Relena et Catherine sont dans la rivière. Noventa est la dernière. Rashid franchi la ligne d'arrivée, suivit de Noin de très près. _

Dorothy : ALLEZ CATHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !

Duo : ALLEEEEEEEEEEEZ !

Hilde : Vas y Noin ! A droite ! A gauche ! A gauche ! Non, à droite maintenant !

Heero : Courage Noventa ! C'est presque fini !

Noventa : L'eau est glacée !

Rashid : Allez Relena ! Catherine ! Noventa !

Dorothy : ALLEZ CATHERIIIIIIIIIINE ! OUIIIIII TU Y ES PRESQUE !

_Relena a abandonné Noventa et accélère, elle s'accroche aux bâtons et va d'un à un autre. Très bonne technique. Elle ne semble pas à l'aise dans l'eau, donc elle s'aide des bâtons pour avancer. Noventa imite ça technique, mais c'est très physique et swing entre les bâtons. Chez les rouges, G est au niveau de Relena. Il se fait doubler. Catherine arrive._

Catherine et Dorothy ¤dans les bras et sautent partout¤ : YEAAAAAAAAH !

_Relena sort de l'eau et court vers la ligne d'arrivée ! Elle est fatiguée, mais est arrivée ! Dorothy et Catherine l'entraînent dans leurs sauts. C'est dangereux pour les jaunes ! Noventa est derrière G ! Il sort de l'eau péniblement ! Il court autant qu'il peut ! Noventa sort de l'eau aussi ! Mais elle n'en peut plus, et c'est très lourdement qu'elle s'efforce de courir._

Les jaunes : ALLEEEEEEEEEEEZ NOVENTAAAAAAAAA ! TU Y ES !

Les rouges : VAS Y G ! CA Y EST TU EST ARRIVE ! ENCORE 3 METRES !

_G franchit la ligne d'arrivée ! Il arrive avant Noventa !_

Les rouges : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ON A GAGNEEEEEEEEEE !

_Les rouges sont contents, et il y a de quoi ! Ils gagnent le premier jeu d'immunité ! Les querelles sont pour le moment oubliées et ils sautent de joie. Les Tana, eux, sont déçus. C'est pourtant eux qui ont dominé le jeu. Ils affichent une mine de déception. Duo est le seul qui semble ne pas avoir perdu le sourire._

WuFei : C'est de ma faute si on a perdu.

Duo : Mais nooon.

Rashid : Putain, je suis dégoûté.

Heero : Zechs avait raison sur le canot. Vous êtes des incapables. A part Duo.

Dorothy : J'ai perdu… on a perdu…

Duo : C'est pas grave !

Dorothy : SI, C'EST GRAVE !

Noventa : Je suis désolée…

Relena prend Noventa dans ses bras : On gagnera la prochaine fois, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Noventa : Tu es gentille…

Catherine : Regarde, Dorothy, comment elles ont l'air trop connes toutes les deux comme ça…

Dorothy : C'est clair…

-Bon, les Tana, vous avez perdu !

Dorothy : Sans blague…

-Vous pouvez partir, c'est par là.

_Les Tana vont par là_

-Les Mosso, vous avez gagnez ! Ca vous fait plaisir ?

Les Mosso : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-En bien, ce que vous allez gagner vous fera encore plus plaisir. Vous avez gagné… LE FEU !

Zechs : Quoi... c'est tout ?

Une : Oh qu'il est généreux vov !

Hilde : Ouais !

Noin : Euuuh y'a rien d'autre ?

-Ben… non, mais avec le feu vous allez pouvoir vous réchauffer et manger chaud !

Sally : Et dire que je me suis certainement fait une entorse pour ça…

Noin : C'est de l'arnaque.

G : J'approuve. Je ne suis plus tout jeune.

-Allez… vous pouvez prendre des cendres chaudes et salut ! ¤se casse¤

Zechs : On a même pas le droit aux allumettes ?! Il faut trimballer ce gros machin lourd et moche avec des cendres dedans ?!

-Oui ! _Je suis loin_

Noin : Le traître ! Il s'en va en hélico !

Hilde : Vraiment vous êtes trop gâtés ! Les jaunes ils ont rien du tout !

Une : C'est vrai. Et je le trouve fort sympathique ce présentateur.

Trowa : Vous vous prenez la tête pour rien. Bon, on a le feu, maintenant on se casse.

_Visiblement, les petites querelles se réveillent chez les Mosso. Ils repartent avec le feu dans leur campement. Du coté des Tana, ils rentrent dans leur campement sans feu, avec des têtes de déterrés. Ils étaient pourtant très près de gagner ! Mais ça n'a pas suffit._

Duo : Wouaaaaaaaaa c'est grand !

Relena : C'est paradisiaque !

Heero : C'est très bien situé.

Dorothy : C'est trop beau !

Catherine : C'est où les toilettes ?

Noventa : Sûrement derrière les arbres là bas.

Relena : Oh ! Il y a pleins de noix de coco là bas. J'ai l'air conne avec la mienne que je trimballe depuis ce matin.

WuFei : C'est vrai.

Rashid : Vite ! Faut faire le feu !

Relena : Je vais chercher du bois !

Duo : Tu sais faire du feu toi ?

Rashid : Il suffit de frotter un bout de bois contre un autre.

Heero : Tu l'as déjà fait ?

Rashid : Non, pourquoi ?

Heero : Oh… pour rien.

WuFei : Eh ! Relena ! Tu vas où ! C'est dangereux ! Il y a peut être des grosses bébêtes qui pourraient te manger !

Relena : Je l'ai dis ! Je vais aller couper du bois ! _Elle est loin_

WuFei : Reviens tout de suite ! C'est aux hommes de faire ça !

Duo : Qui a la machette ?

Heero : C'est moi.

Duo : Ben… Relena elle est partie couper du bois avec quoi ?

Heero : Euuuh…

Noventa : Relena ! Reviens !

_Les jaunes s'installent petit à petit, la défaite s'oublie au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvrent le lieu de leur campement. Ils essayent de faire du feu, sans succès, mais oublient l'essentiel : l'eau ! Chez les rouges, ce n'est pas de tout repos non plus._

Une : Bon. Sally, tu vas chercher de l'eau avec Noin. Quatre et Trowa, vous vous chargerez de faire un abri pour le feu. Zechs et G vous faites le feu. Hilde et moi allons chercher des fruits dans la forêt.

Zechs : Eho minute papillon. Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres.

Noin : Moi non plus. Et je veux faire du feu avec Zechs.

Zechs : Non, tu vas chercher des fruits avec Quatre. Moi je fais notre abri avec tous les autres mecs. Ceux qui restent vous allez chercher de l'eau.

Hilde : Il n'en ait pas question ! J'en ai marre de marcher ! Je veux faire le feu !

Quatre : Euh… je fais ce que vous voulez mais soyez gentil avec moi ok ?

Trowa : Pareillement.

Quatre : T'arrête de faire tout pareil que moi, toi ?

Trowa : C'est pas de ma faute si tu as de bonnes idées.

Quatre :-) Tu trouves ? Bon, Trowa et moi on va chercher l'eau.

G : Dites… j'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Sally : Je propose qu'on s'organise !

G : Eh ! C'était mon idée !

Une : Bonne idée. Je vais chercher l'eau avec toi.

Zechs : Bon ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous, mais je veux tenir la machette !

Hilde : Naaan ! Je la veux aussi !

Noin : Mais il l'a dit le premier ! Alors laisse le faire ! Eh puis tu te blesserai.

Hilde : Lâche moi, t'es pas ma mère !

Quatre ¤à Zechs¤ : Vous me la prêterez de temps en temps ?

Zechs : Non. Elle est à moi.

Trowa : Fais pas l'égoïste !

Zechs : Ok je vous la passerai… mais je dors avec !

_A la fin de la journée, les Mosso ont allumé un feu mais n'ont pas eu le temps de faire d'abri ni pour eux ni pour le feu. Ils ont également trouvé de l'eau et des noix de coco. Le soir ils mangèrent donc un repas chaud avec des bananes comme dessert (eh oui, c'est Zechs qui a trouvé le régime de bananes. _Noin : Quel homme o_). Chez les Tana, Ils dormirent à la belle étoile après un repas composé de noix de coco et de 4 bernard-l'ermite._

**2ème jour**

_La nuit n'a pas été de tout repos pour tous les aventuriers. Les Tana ont eut très froid et ont du se blottir les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer._

Relena : Putain ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde me reluque et me touche !

Catherine : C'était moi à coté de toi, pouffiasse !

Relena : Oui mais de l'autre coté y'avait Rashid.

Rashid : Peuh, je m'intéresse aux filles de mon âge, moi !

Relena (à propos de la nuit)  
-Oui, la nuit était affreuse. Il faisait froid et quelqu'un ne s'est pas gêné pour me toucher les fesses. La nuit prochaine, je dors au bout et à coté de Noventa. Elle c'est une femme qui a beaucoup de cœur.

Rashid (à propos de la nuit et de Relena)  
-Pas du tout ! Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Elle est peut être mignonne mais c'est pas mon genre. Et puis de toute façon je suis déjà marié.

Heero (à propos de l'organisation)  
-On s'est bien installé, mais hier on a oublié d'aller chercher l'eau. Alors Catherine et Dorothy y sont allées et au bout d'une heure et demi on est allé les chercher parce qu'elles s'étaient perdues. Sinon, là, on est en train de se faire un abri. On a trouvé une grotte pas loin mais elle est minuscule. On y mettra le feu quand on en aura. Rashid essaye d'obtenir une flamme depuis hier et Noventa l'encourage moralement. En gros elle fout rien. Duo semble le seul débrouillard de l'équipe. Et apparemment, WuFei sait faire autre chose que râler. Il nous aide à faire la cabane.

Duo (à propos de l'ambiance)  
-Ouaiiiis c'est génial ! Tout le monde s'entend très bien et on a un moral d'enfer ! Bon… WuFei n'y met pas du sien, mais il est très sympa quand il s'isole. Heero est un pro, Relena essaye à tout prit de se rendre utile mais elle est bonne à rien. Sinon, elle est très gentille. Catherine et Dorothy sont toujours fourrées ensemble mais elles mettent l'ambiance. Noventa et Rashid méditent ensemble, ils sont très calmes et posés. Non, vraiment, tout ce passe bien !

_Les avis sont partagés chez les Tana. Chez les Mosso, tout semble aller très bien aussi._

Une (à propos des épreuves)  
-Quelques uns comme G, Sally, Quatre, Trowa et Hilde ont l'air d'être des empotés, mais je saurais les pousser et nous gagnerons. A part ça, Zechs m'a l'air d'être à la hauteur et Noin se défend. Mais nous sommes une équipe très soudée et l'ambiance est celle d'une équipe victorieuse.

Une : Qu'est ce que tu fous, Zechs ?

Zechs : Ca se voit pas ? Je me repose.

Une : Mais ce n'est pas le moment !

Noin : Fous lui la paix !

Zechs : Toi aussi !

_Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se disputer, une bouteille arrive…_

Trowa : Hé ! Y'a une bouteille sur la plage.

Quatre : Une bouteille à la mer… J'ai aimé ce film…

Trowa : Moi aussi.

Une : Ben alors ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour aller la chercher ?

Quatre : Caaaalme. On est pas tes esclaves.

Une : Puisqu'il faut tout faire ici… ¤va chercher la bouteille¤

Hilde : Mais pourquoi tu vas la chercher ? C'est pas à nous de nettoyer la plage.

Sally : C'est sûrement la prochaine épreuve.

Hilde : Ah… pas bête.

_Tous nos aventuriers se retrouvent dans une nouvelle épreuve sur une nouvelle île._

Treize : Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormis ?

Les candidats : Non.

-Très bien… Alors nous voici réunis pour un nouveau jeu. La tribu qui gagnera ce jeu sera épargnée du conseil ! Je rappelle que lors de ce conseil qui aura lieu ce soir, l'équipe qui aura perdu devra éliminer un candidat. Alors la prochaine épreuve, la voici. Vous voyez ces deux cordes ?

WuFei : Oh non, pas encore des cordes !

-Elles sont reliées à ces deux tours plus loin. Le but du jeu est d'arriver jusqu'aux cordes. Il va falloir passer sous des troncs au sol sur le sable, c'est-à-dire creuser. Quand vous aurez passé ces troncs, il faudra tirer sur les cordes pour faire monter le flambeau qui mettra le feu au haut de la tour. La première tribu avec son feu allumé aura gagné. Mettez vous derrière la ligne… Voila… Zechs, triche pas ! Attention… PART…

Les candidats : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

_Les candidats sont partis ! Ca se bouscule ! Hilde est projetée sur le coté par Dorothy ! Cette fois, c'est Zechs qui est en tête. Il est au premier tronc et commence à creuser le sable énergiquement. Relena est étrangement la première arrivée au tronc des Tana et creuse frénétiquement en envoyant du sable à ceux qui arrivent derrière. Duo en a reçu dans les yeux. Heero se protège la tête. WuFei arrive et a mis son t-shirt sur la figure pour ne pas recevoir le sable. Il trébuche sur le tronc. A coté, Zechs a bien avancé le trou. Il se hisse dessous facilement grâce à sa souplesse, mais le trou est trop petit pour Sally qui est beaucoup moins souple. Elle l'agrandi à l'aide de Hilde. Celle-ci jette du sable à Heero, WuFei et Duo qui ont remplacés Relena (Dorothy : Salope ! C'est de la triche !). Sally passe le premier tronc suivie de Hilde. Heero et Duo se sont jeté sous le tronc en même temps, ils sont coincés. Toute l'équipe agrandie le trou. Les Mosso avancent bien, mais Zechs fait de trop petits trous pour pouvoir faire passer tout le monde. Il est maintenant au 3e tronc sur 6. Les jaunes ont passé le 1er et creusent ensemble. Ca va plus vite et rattrapent leur retard. Mais les rouges sont bien avancés. G est le dernier chez eux, et Noventa est la dernière chez les jaunes._

¤¤¤Zoom sur Noventa dans sa vie privée¤¤¤

Cette femme de 43 ans, d'origine française et habitant au Midi-Pyrénées est la mère d'une fille unique, Sylvia. Elle est mère au foyer et avec elle, tout doit être impeccable. Son mari occupe un haut poste de directeur et ils vivent dans une grande maison que Mme Noventa tiens très bien.

Ses amis : -Elle est très gentille et très intelligente.  
-Il n'y aura pas de problème d'hygiène avec elle ! rires  
-Elle est obsédée de la propreté ! rires  
-Elle a un fort tempérament.  
-Sa seule faiblesse, c'est ses sentiments.  
Sa fille : -Elle ne se laissera pas faire par les autres.  
Son mari : -C'est un très bon cordon bleu rires

¤¤¤Fin du zoom¤¤¤

_Zechs est arrivé à la corde, tire mais seul, il ne peut rien faire. Il attend les autres en soufflant. Quatre arrive après lui. Il est moins grand et un peu plus mince, il est passé devant les autres et a réussi à se faufiler dans les trous. Hilde, relativement petite, est passé sans problème et elle arrive aussi. Chez les jaunes, ils sont tous au même niveau, creusent ensemble et passent les uns après les autres. Cependant, ils ont prit trop de retard. G, le dernier à passer les troncs chez les rouges, arrive et ensemble ils commencent à hisser le flambeau en tirant un peu n'importe comment sur la corde. Il arrivé au quart de sa montée quand les jaunes arrivent à la corde. Ils veulent monter le flambeau aussi rapidement et tirent de toutes leurs forces. Le flambeau des Mosso est arrivé aux trois quarts de sa montée. Les jaunes tirent, tirent, mais… ça y'est, le haut de la tour des rouges est allumé._

Dorothy : Bordel on a encore perdu ! Vous êtes des manchots ou quoi ?

WuFei : C'est de ma faute… J'ai échoué.

Rashid : C'est Relena qui a tout fait foirer !

Relena : Je t'enmerde !

Heero : Vous êtes lourds là…

Duo : Allez allez. C'est pas grave, hauts les cœurs !

Dorothy : Toi, ta gueule.

Duo : Tu m'as parlé ?

-Oui je t'ai parlé.

-Ah bon, j'ai pas entendu.

-Connard.

Heero engeule Dorothy : XXXXXXXXXXXX ! _censuré_

_Autant chez les Tana, c'est un peu le désordre, autant les Mosso sont très heureux. Ils ont une fois de plus gagné l'épreuve._

Une : On est les meilleurs !

Zechs : C'est grâce à moi…

Une : Non, à moi !

Hilde : Ils sont nuls les jaunes !

Noin : Ouais, ça va être trop simple de les battre !

Quatre : Ils se sont bien défendus, je trouve.

Trowa : Moi aussi.

_Les rouges repartent donc à leur campement l'esprit tranquille car ils n'auront pas à affronter le conseil ce soir. Les jaunes, dépités, vont devoir se préparer car l'un d'entre eux va quitter l'aventure ce soir…_

oO°PAGE DE PUB°Oo

(1) Je savais pas quel nom mettre à Mme Noventa alors j'en ai mis un au pif.


	2. E1, 2ème partie

oO°FIN DE LA PUB°Oo

_Les Tana rentrent bien triste. Seul Duo semble ne pas perdre le sourire._

Duo : Alleeeeez c'est grave ! On gagnera la prochaine fois !

Dorothy : Sauf si tu te fais éliminer. Dans ce cas, ON gagnera, mais pas toi.

Duo : Bof, c'est qu'un jeu.

Rashid : Je vais faire du feu.

Heero : Il fait toujours du feu quand il est déprimé ?

WuFei : Je ne sais pas, mais ça serait bien qu'il le fasse pour de vrai.

Relena : Quand est ce qu'on mange ?

Catherine : Quand tu nous auras fait à manger.

Catherine (à propos du conseil)  
-Je ne me sens pas en danger pour ce conseil. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas complètement à l'abri. Relena m'énerve, et je lui ais bien fais sentir. En plus si elle croit qu'elle va m'impressionner avec son petit bikini et son corps de mannequin, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Sinon, WuFei semble détester tout le monde, donc il va tirer au sort pour savoir contre qui voter. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que je vais voter contre Relena qui me prend le chou.

Dorothy (à propos du conseil)  
-Mmmm… je ne sais vraiment pas à qui je ne plait pas à part à WuFei. Je vais voter contre lui. Il n'arrête pas de râler.

Duo (à propos du conseil)  
-Je trouve tout le monde sympa. Je sais absolument pas pour qui voter ce soir. C'est la galère. Mais on verra. Je ferais pique nique douille. En plus on a pas eut trop le temps de faire connaissance donc je peux éliminer une personne qui me semble moins sympa qu'une autre sur le moment et me tromper.

_Après seulement 2 jours d'aventure, il est vrai qu'il est dur de faire un choix. Mais c'est la dure loi de Koh Lambda. Les Tana retrouvent leur esprit après deux défaites consécutives, et s'apprête à faire leur bagage, car un d'entre eux ne reviendra pas ce soir. Chez les Mosso, la bonne humeur règne._

Quatre : Home sweet home.

Hilde : Tu parles.

Sally : Cette fois c'est pas moi qui me colle à la cuisine.

Noin : Ni moi.

Sally : Fais là, Une ! Tu donnes toujours des ordres.

Une : Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

Noin : Quatre, allez, fais la cuisine !

Quatre : Quoi ! Pourquoi moi !

Hilde : Parce que c'est comme ça.

Quatre : Rooo… fais chier…

Trowa : Je vais t'aider.

Quatre : Ca va, je sais encore faire bouillir de l'eau et mettre du riz dedans.

Zechs (à propos de l'incident de la cuisine)  
-Un incident ? Nooon… c'était une petite dispute entre filles.

G (à propos de l'incident de la cuisine)  
-J'aurais été Quatre, je ne me serais pas laissé faire par pimbêches sans cervelles. Il s'est fait marché sur les pieds. C'est aux femmes de faire la cuisine. Je ne m'en suis pas mêlé et je me suis occupé d'autre chose. Après elles vont dire que les vieux monsieurs doivent les servir.

Trowa (à propos de l'incident de la cuisine)  
-Quatre est trop gentil. Franchement j'espère vraiment qu'il se montrera plus ferme la prochaine fois. Je l'ai aidé pour pas qu'il ait l'air con tout seul à faire la cuisine, mais aussi pour montrer aux filles que c'est simple de ce montrer volontaire. De plus, j'aime bien Quatre. On a les mêmes goûts.

¤¤¤Zoom sur Quatre dans sa vie privée¤¤¤

Quatre est l'homme le plus jeune de l'aventure. Il a 20 ans et est arabe. De caractère doux et pacifique, il est très chaleureux avec tout le monde et aime venir en aide aux autres. Il n'est pas difficile. C'est le plus jeune de sa famille de 9 enfants. Il est étudiant dans une prestigieuse école de commerce et management. Durant ses loisirs, ce célibataire aime beaucoup faire du violon, du volley ball et du badminton.

Ses amis : -Il est trop chou ! rires  
-Sa bonté le perdra ! rires  
-Il est très agréable à vivre.  
-Il apaisera les esprits sur l'île.  
Iria (une de ses sœurs) : -C'est notre poupée à toutes ! rires Il aime se faire chouchouter. Il est vraiment sympa et patient. Il mettra un bon esprit sur l'île.  
Son père : -Des fois je ne le comprends pas, mais comme c'est mon unique fils, je fais de mon mieux ! rires Il ira aussi loin qu'il le pourra et n'abandonnera jamais.

¤¤¤Fin du zoom¤¤¤

_Quatre aime faire plaisir aux autres, mais il aimerait qu'on le traite avec plus d'égard._

Zechs : Ben quoi, y'a déjà pu d'eau ?

Hilde : Ah non…

Sally : Normal, c'est Quatre qui a tout prit pour faire bouillir le riz.

Zechs : Fais chier…

Hilde : Quatre ! Après que t'aura fini le riz t'ira chercher de l'eau.

Quatre : Oh non ! Je vous fais déjà à bouffer alors si vous avez soif vous allez chercher de l'eau vous-même !

Noin : Oh l'autre ! Il prend toute l'eau et après c'est nous qui devons aller en rechercher !

Zechs : Bonjour l'esprit…

Quatre : Mais j'ai pas soif moi ! Et je voulais pas faire la cuisine.

Une : Franchement Quatre, c'est aberrant. T'es pas tout seul.

Quatre : Aaaaah vous m'emmerdez !

G : Si je peux me permettre…

Une : Toi, t'en mêle pas. A part si t'as envie d'aller chercher l'eau qui est à 15 minutes d'ici aller retour.

G : Non mais j'ai rien dis madame…

Trowa : Bon. Nous on fait la cuisine, et vous, vous faite quoi ?

Sally : Je l'ai faite hier.

Trowa : Je m'en fous, tu fais quoi là, maintenant ?

Sally : Ben…

Trowa : Moi je sais. Tu vas aller chercher l'eau. Et après tu pourras te plaindre comme tu veux.

Hilde : Il a raison.

Trowa : Et les autres, arrêtez de glander !

Zechs : J'ai offert la victoire à l'équipe deux fois, alors j'ai bien le droit de me reposer.

Hilde : Arrête tes conneries…

Noin : Bon, ça suffit toi !

-Quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Tu me cherches ?

Zechs : C'est ça, battez vous et laissez moi tranquille.

Sally : 10 euros sur Noin.

G : 15 sur Hilde.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_ ¤cri d'épouvante venant des rochers¤

Quatre paniqué : Y'A QUELQU'UN EN DANGER C'EST UNE FEMME ALLEZ LA SAUVER moi je peux pas je fais le riz.

Zechs ¤accoure¤ : C'est Une !

Noin : TT nooooooooon c'est moi qu'il doit sauver !

Hilde : Qu'est ce qu'elle a celle là ?

Zechs : Elle a crié.

Hilde : J'ai entendu.

G ¤accoure aussi¤ : Tout va bien madame ?

Une : Là… ! Là… ! Là… !

G : Ou ça ? Je ne vois pas très bien.

Zechs : C'est un crabe.

G : Ah ! Mais… je ne le vois toujours pas.

Zechs : C'est normal, il fait 1 centimètre.

Hilde : Ca se mange ?

G : Pour ce qu'il y a à manger…

Une : Aaaarg ! Quelle affreuse bestiole !

Noin : Mais il y en a plein partout.

Une : Non, celui-ci est…

Zechs : … plus petit.

Une : …

G : Où est Sally ?

Hilde : Elle est partie chercher de l'eau à votre place.

G : Ah oui c'est vrai.

_Alors que les femmes semblent commander la tribu des Mosso, il en est tout autre chose chez les Tana. Heero, Duo et WuFei sont les leaders. Mais l'heure du conseil approche, et même s'ils assurent la construction énergique du campement, ils ont peur du premier regard des autres sur eux. Tout particulièrement WuFei qui ne se montre pas des plus enjoué avec les autres participants._

WuFei (à propos du conseil)  
-Oui, bon. Je suis peut être un peu rentre-dans-le-tas mais il faut se savoir faire obéir dans la vie. Je ne pense pas quitter l'aventure ce soir (sinon je fais un massacre !). Je suis fort, et même si j'ai un fort caractère, ils vont d'abord éliminer les plus faibles (ce qui est juste). D'ici à ce que les faibles jartent, j'aurais bien le temps de connaître les gens qui en valent la peine, et de m'en faire des alliés.

Heero (à propos du conseil)  
-Mes pronostiques ? Euh… je ne suis pas trop en danger. Cette équipe a besoin d'hommes forts, et j'en fais parti. Rashid n'est pas un super sportif, donc s'il y a un homme à éliminer, ça sera lui. De mon coté, je pensais à éliminer Dorothy, qui crie plus qu'elle n'agit. Elle me fusille les tympans.

Noventa (à propos du conseil)  
-Je ne pense pas rester longtemps, j'ai bien vu que même les filles les plus maladroites se débrouillent mieux que moi. Mais moi j'ai l'avantage d'être plus patiente et plus gentille. Ce n'est pas le cas de Catherine. Elle est exécrable avec Relena, pourtant, cette pauvre fille ne lui a rien fait. C'est vrai que Relena n'est pas très douée de nature, mais elle est volontaire, contrairement à Catherine ou Dorothy.

Relena ¤prépare son sac¤ : Il faudrait commencer à ranger nos affaires si on veut pas arriver à la bourre.

Duo : Ooooh on a le temps !

Dorothy ¤pas contente¤ : C'est à cause de vous qu'on va au conseil.

Duo : Tu vas pas recommencer à nous faire chier toi…

Heero : Où est la machette ?

Dorothy : Que… qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec la machette ?

WuFei : T'égorger.

Heero : Je veux savoir où elle est pour la ranger. Si on en prend pas soin elle va rouiller.

Catherine : Elle est là bas, contre le cocotier.

Relena : Je vais te la chercher Heero

Heero : Euuuh si tu veux.

Duo : ouhou ! Elle te drague !

Heero : Moi !

Relena : Voilaaaa

Dorothy : Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi avec cette chose entre les mains.

Heero range la machette : Chochote.

Catherine : J'en ai marre. Je range mes affaires.

Dorothy : Quelle excellente idée !

Duo : Pfiouuuu mais vous êtes vraiment pressées de vous faire éliminer !

Dorothy ¤regard qui tue vers Duo¤ : T'en as pas glander une quand il fallait trouver de quoi bouffer dans la forêt !

Duo : Eh cocotte, les hommes font l'abri, les femmes la cuisine. C'est simple.

WuFei : Entièrement d'accord.

Heero : Tiens, je le trouve bien sympa le chinois tout d'un coup.

WuFei : Le japonais il se la ferme.

_Après une petite heure à reparler de l'organisation parfaite d'un campement, les Tana décidèrent de se mettre en route à la tombée de la nuit, vers l'endroit où se trouve le conseil._

Catherine : Allez ! On y va ! Il va faire vraiment tout noir et on verra pas où on mettra les pieds !

Duo : Moi je suis prêt, Heero aussi, WuFei aussi.

WuFei : C'est vous les filles qui prenez votre temps ! Faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde non plus.

Relena : Je pense que j'ai rien oublié.

Catherine : Pense à emmener ta tête !

Relena : Connasse.

Catherine ¤contente de l'avoir cassé¤ : C'est la vérité qui blesse.

- OH !

-Quoi ?

-Une énorme araignée, juste au dessus de ta tête.

court partout dans tous les sens et se frappe la tête-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

-Ca y'est, elle est partie.

-TT J'ai horreur des araignées.

Heero ¤à Relena¤ : Je l'ai pas vue l'araignée.

Relena ¤à Heero¤ : Normal, y'en avait pas. C'était juste pour le plaisir de la voir se taper dessus elle-même.

Heero : Bon plan… à retenir.

Dorothy : Quand vous aurez fini de vous amuser, on pourra peut être partir ?

Noventa : Tout le monde est prêt on dirait.

WuFei : On y va alors.

_Mais tandis qu'il marchait, Noventa remarqua quelque chose après 10 bonnes minutes._

Noventa : Je ne suis pas très bonne en calcul mais… on était pas 8 à l'origine ?

Duo : Non, on est 16. 16 candidats, 32 jours (et pas 40), 1 survivant, 100 000 euros à gagner (et un abonnement à…

Relena : On s'en fout de ça ! Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'on était bien 8 dans la tribu des Tana.

Dorothy : Non non, on est 7.

Duo : Mais… c'est pas logique. Alors ils seraient 9 dans l'autre équipe ?

WuFei : INJUSTICE ! Voila pourquoi on perd tout le temps !

Catherine : On s'est fait avoir !

Heero : Il est où Rashid ?

Relena : Euh… Je sais pas, je croyais qu'il était avec Noventa.

Noventa : Mais non, il faisait son feu. Il n'était pas avec moi.

Heero : Tu veux dire qu'il est toujours en train d'essayer de faire du feu ?

WuFei : Mais quel con !

Dorothy : Qui va le chercher ?

Relena : Pas moi. Il fait trop sombre.

Catherine : Ni moi. C'est pas mon copain.

Duo : Quelles mauviettes ! J'y vais moi ! Pas possible ça !

$s'en va chercher Rashid¤

Heero : Je vais avec lui. Il ne faut pas rester tout seul.

Relena : Non, reste ! Il faut un homme fort et courageux pour nous protéger !

WuFei : Et moi je suis quoi ?

Relena : Toi t'es chiant.

_Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu du conseil. Après ce conseil, ils ne seront plus que 7… Qui va partir ? Heero et Duo semblent avoir une position confortable, mais leurs affinités avec Catherine et Dorothy ne sont pas des meilleures… Dorothy est sportive mais autoritaire et remet la faute sur les autres, ce qui n'est pas très bien vu. Catherine est moins endurante et s'est frictionnée avec Relena, qui a l'appuie de Noventa. Relena n'est pas une bonne femme des bois, et ne s'entend pas avec tout le monde, et Noventa n'est pas sportive. Pour finir, WuFei est bougon et Rashid ne brille ni dans le feu, ni dans les épreuves. Ils sont donc tous menacés. Que va nous préparer le conseil ?_

-Bonsoir les Tana. Alors, vous avez perdu le jeu d'immunité. La règle est stricte, ce soir, un de vous va vous quitter et partira définitivement de l'aventure. Alors, Duo, le positif, comment voyez vous la tribu que vous semblez mener avec Heero ?

Duo : Ben… ça fait que 2 jours qu'on est là… Je peux rien dire moi. Ca se passe bien, je trouve. Tout le monde a trouvé ses marques, les gens sont intéressants.

-Que pensez vous de votre organisation ?

Duo : Elle est parfaite. WuFei, Heero et moi on s'occupe des installations, Rashid du feu (enfin… il essaye) et les filles elles se débrouillent avec la bouffe.

-Heero, que pensez vous de la tribu pendant les jeux ? Vous avez quand même perdu 2 fois de suite.

Heero : Pas la peine de nous le rappeler, on le sait. Bon, sinon, on continuera pas de perdre. Il suffit de prendre un bon départ. Le premier jeu on aurait pu gagner, mais Noventa est tellement pas douée que G l'a doublé. On a perdu de peu. Le deuxième jeu, c'était un peu la panique au début, et Relena nous a… un peu freinée.

WuFei : Elle a carrément amputé les chances qu'on gagne, oui !

Relena : Toi, le râleur, ta gueule !

-Dorothy, qu'est ce qui aurait pu vous faire gagner, d'après vous ?

Dorothy : Des meilleurs coéquipiers.

-Les Tana, quelque soit ce qu'il ait pu se passer, il va falloir procéder aux votes. Chacun d'entre vous allez traverser ce petit pont et écrire le nom d'une autre personne dans votre tribu. Vous déposerez ce papier dans l'urne située à coté de la table de vote. Duo, vous y allez en premier.

Duo y va. Il écrit un nom et le met dans l'urne. Il revient l'air grave.

-Heero, à votre tour.

¤Heero va voter¤

Heero à la caméra : Je vote contre Noventa. Tu n'as pas ta place dans cette aventure.

¤Heero revient

-Heero, vous avez votez, c'est au tour de Dorothy.

¤Dorothy traverse le pont et vote¤

Dorothy ¤à la caméra¤ : Je vote contre Relena. Tu es la personne que je connais la moins dans cette équipe.

-Dorothy, vous avez voté. Veuillez vous lever, Catherine.

¤Catherine se leve. Elle vote. Elle revient à sa place¤

-Très bien. C'est à vous, WuFei.

¤WuFei va voter. Il revient¤

WuFei : Pousse toi, Dorothy.

Dorothy : Je t'emmerde.

WuFei : Oui tu m'emmerdes. Pousse toi j'ai dis.

¤Relena va voter après WuFei¤

-Il ne reste plus que Noventa et Rashid. Allez y Noventa.

Noventa y va et revient. Rashid fait de même après avoir eut le feu vert par Treize

Rashid ¤à la caméra¤ : Je vote contre Catherine mais je sais pas trop pourquoi. Je ne connais pratiquement personne alors j'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas trop. Elle est plus douée que Noventa mais je préfère Noventa.

-Vous avez tous voté. Je vais chercher l'urne.

¤Il va chercher l'urne¤

-Dans cette urne sont déposé tous vos votes.

Dorothy : On sait. Il faudrait peut être vous magner un peu.

-Je vais l'ouvrir et vous allez savoir qui d'entre vous, ce soir, partira définitivement…

Les Tana : GROUILLE ON VEUT SAVOIR !

¤Treize ouvre l'urne. Il sort un par un les papier lentement pour bien faire durer le suspens¤

-Noventa……

………………………….

-Noventa………

…………………………….

-Relena………….

-Deux voix contre vous Noventa, une voix contre Relena.

………………………………

-Rashid……………

……………………………………

-Catherine.

-Deux voix contre Noventa, une voix contre Catherine, une voix contre Rashid et une voix contre Relena.

……………………………………….

-Catherine…………………

…………………………………….

-Noventa………………………

- Ce dernier vote peut être décisif.

-………………………………………….

-Et le dernier bulletin… Noventa. Noventa, venez me rejoindre. Vous quittez cette aventure maintenant car les autres en ont décidé. J'éteins votre flambeau. Vous pouvez dire quelques mots à votre ancienne tribu des jaunes.

Noventa : Beeen que dire ? C'était génial, j'ai des belles images pleins les yeux, des souvenirs pleins la tête, vous étiez super sympa, surtout Relena, j'espère que tu iras loin dans l'aventure. On était une équipe super soudée et pourtant malgré ça on a perdu deux épreuves, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez redresser la barre.

Catherine : Ca fait depuis deux jours qu'elle est là, comment elle peut dire qu'on est une équipe soudée ?

Relena : C'est beau TTTTTTTTTT

WuFei : Ouais dis tout de suite qu'on a perdu tout le jeu ! Casse toi ! On se débrouillera mieux sans toi tiens !

_Les Tana sont éprouvé par la perte d'un de leur membre. Mais c'est le jeu et il faut continuer._

« #FIN DE L'EPISODE 1# »

Bonus : Les votes

Duo : Rashid je vote contre toi car tu m'as fait faire un aller retour pour rien quand t'as oublié de partir avec nous pour le conseil.

Catherine : Noventa, t'as l'air sympa mais il faut éliminer quelqu'un donc… voila.

WuFei : Je vote contre Noventa. T'es nulle et tu fous rien.

Relena : Je suis désolée Noventa, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air assez forte physiquement et moralement pour ce genre d'aventure. Néanmoins je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'espère que tu rentreras bien chez toi voir ta fille qui t'aime et qui doit être fière de toi.

Noventa : Catherine, tu n'es pas très gentille avec Relena, c'est pour ça que je vote contre toi ce soir.

Les impressions du perdant

Noventa : C'est le jeu… ils ont du voir que je n'était pas très douée pour autre que de faire la cuisine, et il y a bien d'autre filles plus jeune, plus dynamiques et plus mignonnes que moi pour faire ça. De toute façon je m'en fiche. A part Relena et Rashid, c'était tous des ignorants.


	3. Episode 2, 1ère partie

**Episode 2**

**3ème jour**

_Le conseil est passé, les Tana comptent maintenant 1 aventurier en moins. Du coté des Mosso, la faim se fait sentir, même s'ils mangent du riz._

G : J'ai faim. 5 bouchées de riz ça ne suffit pas à mes vieux os.

Sally : Je pense que je vais remplacer Quatre à la cuisine finalement. Y'en avait plus quand c'est moi qui la faisait.

Trowa : Moi ça me suffit.

Quatre : Il faut se rationner !

Zechs : Rien à foutre.

Une : Quand je pense qu'ils ont jeté la chèvre avant-hier…

Quatre : Oh oui, c'est triste TT la pauvre.

Une : Mais non ! Je la voulais dans mon assiette !

Quatre : En fait je n'aurais pas eut le cœur de la manger.

Zechs : Moi, si ! Et je l'aurais égorgé de mes propres mains à la machette !

Quatre : Quelle horreur ! OO

Hilde : Un bon steak de chèvre…

Noin : … bien saignant… TT

Une : A point pour moi.

G : Avec des herbes de Provence…

Trowa : J'adore les animaux, mais là c'est vrai que c'est tentant…

Quatre : Elle nous aurait fait du lait !

Zechs : Berk, du lait de chèvre.

Quatre : Peut être qu'il y a des autres chèvres sur l'île ?

Trowa : Ok. Je vais à la chasse. Qui vient avec moi ?

Zechs : MOI !

Quatre : On lui aurait trouvé un bouc, ils seraient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre…

Noin : MOI AUSSI !

Quatre : Ils auraient fait un chevreau…

Une : ON Y VA TOUT DE SUITE !

Quatre : Et comme ça, il y aurait eut le papa, la maman, et le bébé C'est mignon !

Hilde ¤court¤ : ATTENDEZ MOI !

Quatre : … une gentille famille heureuse qui s'aime…

G : Je vais chercher des herbes pour l'entrecôte.

Sally ¤court rejoindre Trowa et compagnie¤

Quatre : Et… ben… ? Y'a pu personne ? Youhou ! Me laissez pas tout seul TT

G (à propos de la chèvre et de la partie de chasse)  
-On a pas trouvé de chèvre sur l'île. Pourtant on a bien chercher (quand je dis on, c'est pas moi). Je trouve qu'ils auraient pu nous demander avant de jeter la chèvre à l'eau. C'est quand même pas eux qui allaient sur une île déserte pour y crever de faim.

Zechs (à propos de la chèvre)  
-Moi, je ne dis rien. C'est moi qui étais dans l'eau et le gros poisson ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Mais j'ai quand même faim.

_Ca ne fait que le 3e jour et déjà, les Mosso se plaignent alors que les Tana ravalent leurs défaites et digèrent le fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore de feu. Le feu est capital, ils ne mangent que des noix de coco et quelques bernard-l'ermites depuis qu'ils sont arrivés sur l'île. Sur leur île, ils sont quand même plus organisés et sont mené par Heero, le japonais silencieux et musclé, Duo, l'américain qui a le sourire à toute épreuve, et WuFei, le chinois râleur mais très débrouillard. Ils se prêtent à tour de rôle la machette, et finissent de construire un abri très pratique et sophistiqué, sous les commandements de WuFei qui s'y connaît en matière de construction._

¤¤¤Zoom sur WuFei dans sa vie privée¤¤¤

Ce jeune chinois au mauvais caractère a 29 ans et ne supporte pas quand l'organisation laisse à désirer. Il est architecte dans la vie courante, et maçon dans ses heures perdues. Il est marié et sa femme enceinte, Meiran, est aussi une forte tête. Passionné de la vielle architecture et de l'histoire, il adore aussi passer son temps dans les vieilles bibliothèque. Et pour s'entretenir, cet homme droit et dynamique fait de la musculation.

Ses amis : -Il n'aime pas quand tout va lentement ! rires  
-Il veut que tout soit vite fait, bien fait.  
-Il est autoritaire mais il sait quand les choses sont justes ou pas.  
-Il est organisé.  
-Il est très drôle quand il boit ! rires  
-Oui, il sait bien faire la fête !  
Meiran : -Des fois il est chiant mais il suffit de le prendre comme il nous prend ! rires Il est très mûr d'esprit mais pas vraiment du coté de la sociabilité, tout particulièrement envers les femmes. Mais il me respecte et il m'aime.

¤¤¤Fin du zoom¤¤¤

WuFei : C'est à moi d'avoir la machette.

Duo : Deux minutes.

WuFei : Non, je la veux MAINTENANT t'as dépassé ton temps de 49 secondes, j'ai compté !

Heero ¤à Rashid¤ : Alors, ce feu ?

Rashid : Rien depuis qu'on est arrivé. J'arrête pas de frotter le bois et j'arrive même pas à avoir un peu de fumée.

Heero : Putain t'es vraiment pas doué.

Dorothy : AAAAAAAAH SALOPERIE !

Duo : Qu'est ce qu'elle a l'hystérique ?

-Je me suis fait piquée par une araignée ! Elle est là regarde !

-Ce truc de rien du tout ?

Dorothy ¤écrase l'araignée, saute dessus¤ : Tiens prends ça, sale bête ! Et ça ! TIENS ! DANS TA FACE !

Heero : Je crois qu'elle est morte. Tu peux arrêter.

Dorothy ¤crache sur ce qu'il reste de l'araignée¤ : Salope ! T'es bien couillée maintenant !

Duo : Paix à son âme.

Dorothy ¤gueule en direction de la forêt juste derrière elle¤ : ET SI JAMAIS ENCORE UNE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE BESTOILE S'AVISE A ME PIQUER JE LUI DEFONCE LA TRONCHE ! OK ?

Relena : ehoooo y'a une bouteille ! _Elle est loin_

Duo : Y'a quoi dedans ?

Relena : Un message !

Duo : Ah merde. Bon, c'est pas intéressant.

Rashid : Tu croyais que y'avait quoi dedans ?

-Ben dans une bouteille généralement y'a du rhum, ou de la vodka, ou du vin, ou du champagne, ou…

-Pas d'alcool pour moi.

-Hein ? OO Mais tu fais comment pour survivre ?

-Euuuh… je bois de l'eau ou du jus de fruit.

-Et tu fais comment pour être bourré ?

-Je bois de l'eau minérale pétillante (1).

_Mais il est temps d'aller au lieu indiqué et de disputer une nouvelle épreuve ! Ce sera une épreuve de confort. Les aventuriers se rendent au rendez-vous, prêt à se défouler !_

-Bonjour les Tana, les Mosso ! Comment allez vous ?

Relena : On a froid la nuit !

Noin : On veut une moustiquaire !

Duo : J'ai faim !

G : Vous avez une nouvelle chèvre ?

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez vous battre pour quelque chose qui améliorera un peu les conditions assez rudimentaires de l'île.

Dorothy : C'est quoi ?

Sally : Ouais parce que si c'est encore un truc bidon, pas la peine que je me casse le dos.

-C'est une surprise ! Et elle se trouve sous l'eau. Dans la mer, vous voyez, il y a une bouée jaune et une bouée rouge à quelques mètres séparées. Il y a une grosse caisse sous cette bouée. Elle est attachée avec trois cadenas sous l'eau. Il vous faudra tout d'abord ouvrir les cadenas. Je vais vous donner un trousseau de clef. Bien sûr vous ne tomberez pas forcement sur les bonnes, il faudra être bon en apnée. Après, la caisse libérée, il faudra la ramener sur la plage.

Zechs : C'est pourri comme épreuve.

Trowa : Comme toi.

Une : Mais fermez là ! Le présentateur parle !

WuFei : On a le droit de prendre ce qu'il y a dans la caisse de l'autre équipe ?

Heero : Euuuh… non, ça m'étonnerait.

-Les Mosso, vous êtes un de plus que les Tana. Un d'entre vous ne participera pas à l'épreuve. Il faut choisir qui sera celui qui restera sur la plage.

_Les Mosso discutent entre eux._

Une : Ca sera Quatre, il se plaint toujours de la température de l'eau.

Quatre : Eh, tu m'oublies un peu ! Je veux participer !

Zechs : Je propose Hilde qui est la plus jeune d'entre nous.

Hilde : Je propose Zechs, qui est le plus con d'entre nous.

Noin : Te laisses pas faire, Zechs !

G : Je me dévoue. Je serais un boulet pour vous.

Sally : C'est vrai.

Trowa : Bonne idée.

-Alors, vous avez décidé ?

Trowa : C'est G qui participera pas.

-Voila. Maintenant, mettez vous en place. A vos marque ! PA…

Les candidats : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

_Les candidats s'élancent dans l'eau ! WuFei fait un magnifique plongeon… mais l'eau n'est pas assez profonde et il se cogne la tête sur le fond. Sally est tombée, bousculée par le reste de son équipe. Relena a trébuchée dans l'eau et se fait marcher dessus par ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. Mais les voila maintenant tous dans l'eau ! Rashid a un crawl terrible et est en tête dans l'équipe des jaune. Dorothy est derrière lui et fait aussi du crawl. Elle file dans l'eau ! Du coté des rouges, Quatre fait la brasse, Trowa est en tête mais son crawl n'est pas aussi rapide que celui de Rashid. G aussi fait la brasse, Une est derrière Trowa et c'est la seule fille qui fait du crawl. Zechs est à la traine. Il crawl comme un fou sur 5 mètres et s'arrête épuisé. Il recommence et s'épuise à nouveau. Hilde et Noin discutent en nageant une brasse bien trop tranquille ! Chez les Tana, Rashid a atteint la bouée et plonge. Relena est très loin derrière, elle a beaucoup de difficulté à nager. Dorothy a aussi la bouée. Ca y est ! Trowa a atteint la bouée des Mosso ! Une le suit et tous deux plongent. Nous voyons Rashid qui est revenu à la surface._

Rashid : Je… j'ai laissé tomber le trousseau au fond de l'eau ! Je le retrouve pas !

_Dorothy l'a rejoint, suivi de Heero qui est assez bon nageur lui aussi._

Heero : 'Tain mais quel crétin !

Dorothy : Abruti ! Je vais le rechercher !

_Elle plonge ! Chez les Mosso, Zechs est arrivé après Trowa et Une. Noin et Hilde sont bientôt arrivée à la bouée mais Sally les rattrape avec une puissante brasse. Trowa refait surface. Il n'a pas encore réussi à ouvrir un cadenas, mais donne des clefs à Une et Zechs pour qu'ils tentent leur chance sur les deux autres cadenas immergé sous l'eau. Duo est arrivé à la bouée. Relena est à la moitier de la distance. Dorothy a ramené le trousseau et replonge pour essayer les clefs. Elle n'en a donné aucune à ceux qui sont à la bouée. Ils attendent donc dans l'eau sans rien faire. Par contre, les rouges ont déjà ouvert un cadenas ! Trowa est fatigué, il se fait remplacer par Hilde. Sally vient d'arriver. Elle tape la discute avec Noin. Dorothy a également ouvert un cadenas. Elle est à bout de souffle. Heero prend le trousseau. Tous les candidats, exeptée Relena, sont à leur bouée. Hilde n'est pas bonne en apnée. Elle remonte entre chaque clef essayée. Zechs la remplace et… tiens ! Il remonte déjà ! Il est tombé du premier coup sur une bonne clef ! Il ne reste plus qu'un cadenas à ouvrir. Chez les jaunes c'est une autre paire de manche. Relena est au trois quart de la distance. Ca y'est ! Il semblerait que les Mosso ont ouvert tous leurs cadenas ! WuFei est paniqué. Il plonge alors qu'il n'a pas de clef. Les Mosso traînent leur caisse et cette fois tout le monde aide, même si Hilde remonte toutes les 5 secondes à la surface pour prendre de l'air. Ah ! Un 2e cadenas a été ouvert chez les Tana ! Mais là, quoi qu'ils fassent, c'est déjà perdu pour eux ! Les Mosso sont presque arrivé sur la plage. Quatre est celui qui tire le plus fort sur la lourde caisse. Il est meilleur en apnée qu'à la nage. Ca yest, ce n'est plus très profond… LES MOSSO SONT SUR LA PLAGE !_

Catherine : Naaaaan… C'est pas vrai… ?

Duo : Ils ont déjà gagnés ? Mais j'ai rien eut le temps de faire moi !

Dorothy : Vous êtes des nuls ! Et SURTOUT Rashid !

Rashid : Pardon TT

WuFei : Pff… Pourquoi suis-je tombé dans une équipe de nuls ?

_Relena est presque arrivée à la bouée ! Elle croise son équipe qui repart sur la plage._

Heero : C'est pas la peine de continuer, on a perdu.

Relena : Ben… quoi ? C'est déjà fini ?

WuFei : Oui, qu'est ce que tu fous, tu viens ?

Relena : Ah, fais chier…

-Les Mosso vous avez encore gagné !

Hilde : Quoi, ça te dérange tête de nœud ?

Une ¤frappe Hilde¤ : Oui et c'est pour vous o

-Les Tana, je suis désolé mais…

Heero : Oui, on a remarqué, on a perdu.

Dorothy : Je peux changer d'équipe ?

WuFei : Si ça continu je me casse de ce jeu débile.

Duo ¤donne un coup de coude à WuFei¤ : Pense aux 100 000 euros…

-Vous allez devoir retourner dans votre campement sans rien… Au revoir les Tana !

Catherine : C'est ça, adieu, radin !

-Les Mosso, vous pouvez ouvrir votre caisse.

_Ils ouvrent la caisse._

-Dedans il y a… des palmes, un masque, un tuba et un harpon !

Rashid : Oh nooooon ! Je les voulais TTTTTT

Heero : C'est dégueulasse !

Une : Vous, Treize vous a dit de vous casser !

Zechs ¤saute partout avec le harpon dans les bras¤ : Choueeeeeeette ! Une nouvelle arme ! Je suis conteeeent !

Noin : Allez vous en bande de nazes !

-Alors, vous êtes content les Mosso ?

Les Mosso : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! C'est trop cool !

Une : Vous êtes mon idole xox

-Vous vous êtes bien battu dans cette épreuve !

Une : Je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour vous !

_Quelle défaite cuisante pour les Tana ! A croire que leur organisation ne sert à rien ! Pourtant, Rashid était le meilleur nageur et Dorothy était très bonne en apnée. Ca n'a pas suffit. Il faut vraiment qu'il redresse la barre ! La prochaine épreuve, demain, est une épreuve d'immunité. Il faut absolument qu'il la remporte pour sauvegarder les membres de leur équipe ! De retour au campement, l'amertume de fait savoir… Pourtant, Duo est le seul qui garde le sourire apparemment !_

Dorothy : C'est officiel, vous êtes des ratés.

WuFei : Je vais te faire bouffer du sable et tu vas voir si je vais te rater !

Rashid : Je vais faire du feu.

Duo : Il a un problème avec son feu, lui…

Heero : C'est sûrement psychologique.

Relena : Je suis crevée XX

Catherine : Mais t'as rien fichu pourtant.

Relena : Toi non plus.

Heero : C'est pas faux.

Relena : Je vais aller faire du feu.

Duo : C'est une épidémie !

WuFei : C'est clair… A noter : quand une personne sur une île déserte perd des jeux, elle tombe dans la dépression. Cela consiste à essayer de faire du feu.

Heero : Bon, l'abri est construit. J'ai plus rien à faire, alors je vais dormir.

Catherine : Ah non ! Va chercher de l'eau !

- Je dors !

Dorothy : Je ne fais pas à manger ce midi. Je vois pas pourquoi je me décarcasserai pour une bande d'handicapés comme vous.

Catherine : J'ai la même philosophie. Et moi aussi je vais dormir.

Duo : Puisque tout le monde va dormir, je vois pas pourquoi je me gênerai.

WuFei : Moi j'ai pas sommeil. Je vais faire des pompes.

Catherine : C'est ça, épuise toi ! Comme ça on aura encore moins de chance de gagner ! Ah mais, suis-je bête… C'est vrai, t'es complètement inutile dans les épreuves.

-Répète un peu pour voir, salope !

-Bon à rien !

-Bouffonne !

-Minable !

-P_biiip_ !

-OH !

Dorothy : Le goujat !

Duo : Là, t'assure pas, man.

Heero : Oh, vous le dites si je vous dérange, hein ?

Catherine ¤gifle WuFei¤ : Jamais on ne m'avait traité de la sorte !

Heero : Ok, j'ai compris, je vais dormir ailleurs.

Duo : Je trouve que c'est navrant.

Dorothy ¤regard qui tue vers WuFei¤ : Méprisable personnage !

WuFei : Mais… !

Catherine ¤s'en va en pleurant¤

Dorothy : C'est bas, ce que tu as fait !

Duo : J'approuve.

WuFei : … Elle avait qu'à pas commencer.

Dorothy : Tss… Lamentable.

WuFei s'en va et fait la gueule

Catherine (à propos de la dispute)  
-Il m'a insulté ! Il n'a aucune fierté !  
¤pleure¤ _musique tragique  
_Snif... Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! C'est une personne mesquine et affligeante ! Bouuuuhouuuu J'aimerai bien être avec ma famiiiiiille TT mes proches me maaaanquent ! TT bouhouuuuuuuuuuuuu TT !

WuFei (à propos de la dispute)  
-Elle m'a vraiment poussé à bout… Et tous les mecs m'ont abandonnés ! Je me suis retrouvé seul contre tout le monde. Ca n'aurait pas été une fille, d'ailleurs, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait reçu mon poing dans la figure.

_Rien ne va plus chez les Tana. Mais chez les Mosso, c'est la fête !_

Hilde et Noin dansent et chantent autour du feu : **C'est le schtroumpf, schtroumpf, schtroumpf ! Qui fait schtroumpf, schtroumpf, schtroumpf !**

Zechs : Aaaah je donnerais tout pour un verre de whisky à ce moment précis…

Une : Je vais essayer tout de suite ce qu'on a gagné !

Sally : Oh non ! Je voulais prendre le masque et le tuba pour regarder les petits poissons dans l'eau…

Une : Moi je vais les harponner, les ptits poissons dans l'eau ! Niark niark niark !

Zechs : Je voulais le faire mais là, j'ai un GROS coup de barre…

G : Ils sont où Trowa et Quatre ?

Sally : Partis chercher de l'eau.

G : Sans les gourdes ?

Sally : Beeen… ils m'ont dis qu'ils en avaient pour une demi heure, pas plus.

G : Mais pour aller chercher de l'eau, il faut un quart d'heure.

Sally : Ah c'est vrai… ben je sais pas alors.

Hilde et Noin : Allez, venez danser et chanter avec nous !

Sally : Pas question. Il va pleuvoir.

G : Normalement, les cameramen doivent accompagner chacun de nous quand on va quelque part, non ?

Sally : Oui mais les cameramen sont revenus au bout de 5 minutes. Ils ont été semés.

Hilde : On peut semer les cameramen ? Parce que moi j'aimerai bien pisser toute seule !

G : Moi ils me laissent tranquille quand je vais faire mes petits besoins.

Hilde : Pas moi.

Noin : Moi non plus.

Zechs : C'est étrange.

Sally : Tiens ! Trowa et Quatre sont là !

Hilde : Ben alors, vous étiez passé où ?

Quatre ¤tout rouge¤ : Euuuh… on est allé cherché des fruits.

Zechs : Ah !

Sally : Et… ils sont où ?

Trowa : On en a pas trouvé. _Il ment_

Hilde : Mais… Y'en a plein partout, vous êtes pas doués !

Trowa : Par contre on a vu une poule. _Il ne ment pas_

Zechs : Vous l'avez attrapée ?

Quatre : Beeen… On a pas essayé.

Sally : Mais… espèces d'ahuris !

Quatre ¤encore plus rouge¤

_C'est le soir, et chez les Tana, une lueur d'espoir fait surface !_

Rashid : OO Relena a fait du feu !

WuFei : Naaaan c'est une blague !

Heero : Sisi, elle a fait du feu !

Rashid : Et du premier coup en plus.

Dorothy : Viiite ! Ramenez du bois et des branchages !

WuFei : Mais… pourquoi t'as pas fais ce feu avant ?

Relena : Ben Rashid avait dit qu'il s'en chargeait alors…

WuFei : Mais, t'es conne ! Si tu savais faire du feu il fallait remplacer Rashid depuis le début ! On crève la dalle, nous !

Relena : Mais je savais pas que je savais faire du feu !

WuFei : --°

Duo : Ouaiiiis cool ! On va pouvoir manger chaud ! Laissez moi faire le premier repas chaud !

Dorothy : Minute… T'es américain ?

Duo : Oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors le laissez pas approcher de la marmite ni du riz.

- Oh noooon TT

¤à Heero¤ -Et toi, t'es japonais ?

Heero : Euh… Oui…

-Alors tu dois bien savoir faire le riz. Allez, au travail !

WuFei ¤s'en va discrètement¤

Heero : Eh ! Lui aussi c'est un asiatique ! Il sait aussi bien faire le riz que moi !

Duo : Moi je veux bien le faire si vous voulez !

Dorothy : NAN !

Duo : TT

Heero ¤à Duo¤ : Bon, viens, je vais t'apprendre à faire du riz.

Duo : VoV Ouaiiiiiiis !

Relena : Attends ! Heero ! Apprends moi à faire du riz, aussi !

Duo : Nan, il a dit à moi !

Heero : Vous pouvez venir tous les deux.

WuFei ¤revient¤ : Euh, Catherine, pour cette après midi… Jmuxjxklfdz.

Catherine : Oo qu'est ce qu'il me veut le gorille ?

-Jmuxjxklfdz !

-Il m'agresse encore !

-Mais non ! JMUXJXKLFDZ !

Dorothy : oO J'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit.

Catherine : Oo Moi non plus.

WuFei : Oh… Merde !

Catherine : Aaah, là ça va mieux.

_Les Tanas ont enfin du feu ! Tout le monde est heureux, sauf Rashid qui est dépité. Ils vont pouvoir manger chaud et se réchauffer._

Duo : On peut éteindre le feu pour la nuit ? Je ne supporte pas de dormir avec de la lumière.

Relena : T'auras qu'à dormir les yeux fermés.

Catherine : Nan mais tu plaisantes ?

Rashid : Avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour le faire…

WuFei : C'est pas toi qui l'as fait, minable.

Rashid : TT

**4ème jour**

_Après une nuit un peu plus confortable pour les jaunes qui ont à présent du feu grâce à Relena, ils se lèvent petit à petit. Ils ont perdu deux jeux de confort où ils auraient pu gagner du feu, mais ils l'ont fait eux même, donc la défaite de l'avant-veille est oubliée. Ils disputeront aujourd'hui la 2e épreuve d'immunité, et des alliances commencent à se lier. Duo et Heero sont tout le temps ensemble, et Relena tente d'être considérée par Heero de la même façon dont il considère Duo. WuFei est aussi souvent avec Duo et Heero. C'est un clan de garçon qui excepte Rashid._

WuFei ¤à Duo et Heero¤ : J'ai peur pour la prochaine immunité.

Duo : Mais naaaaan faut pas s'en faire ! C'est Dorothy qui va jarter.

-Non… je parlais du jeu d'immunité… pas du conseil.

-Ah… Euuuuh… moi aussi j'ai peur.

Heero : C'est vrai qu'on est mal barré…

Duo : Bof… si on perd c'est pas grave.

WuFei : C'est pas toi qui est sur le siège éjectable ! Ca se voit !

Duo : Ben… ouais !

Heero : On a qu'à tous voter contre Dorothy si on perd.

Duo : Bonne idée !

WuFei : Et si on perd à cause de moi ?

Heero : On votera contre Rashid.

Duo : Logique, quoi.

Heero : Je sais, je sais…

_Il est temps d'aller eu lieu de la prochaine épreuve. Les Tana sont en route, les Mosso s'apprêtent à partir._

Hilde : Il faut que je me mette de la crème solaire. J'ai pris un putain de coup de soleil dans le dos.

Quatre : Ah oui ! C'est marrant, c'est tout rouge !

Hilde : --° T'as jamais vu de coup de soleil de ta vie… ?

Quatre : Beeen… non. Je passe mes vacances d'été au Maroc. Et j'ai jamais de coup de soleil.

Hilde : Tu mets de la crème au moins ?

Quatre : Non, pas besoin.

Hilde : OO

Sally : Je veux sa peau !

Quatre : KOUA ! OO

Noin : Ouais ! Tuons le !

Zechs ¤tête de psychopathe¤ : On aura de la viande pour ce soir !

Quatre court : NAAAAaaaaaaaaaan ! _Il court vite_

Sally : --° Noin, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Trowa ¤pas content¤ : Il faudra me passer sur le corps si vous voulez Quatre !

Zechs : On aura de la viande pour 3 jours !

_Les esprits calmés, les Mosso partent enfin (Quatre est arrivé tout seul 20 minutes avant les autres). Les voila qui arrivent ! Ils sont tous réunis pour la nouvelle épreuve d'immunité._

-Bonjour les aventuriers !

Une : Bonjour beau brun !

-Alors, les Tana, vous avez fait du feu seul, c'est génial !

WuFei : C'est surtout pas trop tôt.

-Bon, il est temps de passer à la prochaine épreuve. Nous sommes ici dans une mangrove. Là bas, il y a deux poteaux. Sur chacun des poteaux, il y a deux petites plates formes pas très stables et étroites. Le but est simple. Lors ce que tous les membres d'une équipe seront sur les plates formes, l'équipe aura gagné. C'est un jeu d'équilibre. Il vous faudra trouver le bon équilibre sinon vous ne tiendrez pas 2 secondes.

Dorothy : On a le droit de jeter des branches sur les adversaires pour les désarçonner ?

Hilde : On a le droit de leur tirer les jambes pour pas qu'ils montent ?

Noin : Est-ce qu'on peut secouer leur poteau ?

-Non, vous n'avez pas le droit. Les Mosso, il vous faut éliminer une personne.

Zechs : G.

G : Ah non, cette fois je joue aussi.

Quatre : Moi j'ai le vertige.

Hilde : Oh la honte !

Une : Ok, c'est parfait.

-Vous avez choisi ?

Quatre : C'est moi qui participerai pas.

-AVOMARKEPREPARTEZ ! Ouf ! Je l'ai dis en entier cette fois °

Duo : Il faut y aller là ?

WuFei : Euh… je pense…

Noin : Vous êtes sûrs qu'il a donné le signal ?

Zechs : À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ?

Une : Je crois qu'il faut s'élancer.

Heero : Bon, on y va ou vous prenez racine ?

Dorothy : Je sais pas ce que vous voulez faire mais moi j'y vais.

_Dorothy est partie ! Suivie de tous les candidats !_

Les candidats : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Quatre : Allez les rouuuuuuuuuuuges !

_Ils ont atteinds les poteaux ! Mais une surprise les attend… Catherine essaye de monter sur le poteau et……… elle glisse et retombe dans l'eau !_

Catherine : Mais… ça glisse !

WuFei : T'es pas douée ! Laisse moi faire !

_WuFei veut lui aussi grimper mais il glisse de même._

WuFei : On peut pas grimper dessus ! C'est nul !

_Chez les Mosso, c'est pareil. Zechs essaye de grimper… il glisse un peu… mais s'accroche de toutes ses forces… il reglisse ! Il mord le poteau… et ne glisse plus ! Mais il est coincé, il ne peut plus bouger. Ah ! Les Tana ont trouvé une technique ! Et c'est la bonne : ils se font la courte échelle. Heero et Duo les font tous grimper les uns après les autres, il y a déjà Catherine et Dorothy qui vacillent sur les plates formes._

Duo ¤à Relena¤ : Monte !

Relena : Je préfère que ce soit Heero qui me fasse la courte échelle.

Duo : Heero est occupé ! Il fait monter WuFei !

Relena : Jmen fous ! J'attendrais !

Duo : T'es conne ! On a pas le temps !

_WuFei n'est pas à l'aise sur les plates formes. Mais il tient quand même le coup. Les Tana vont devoir faire face à un nouveau problème : monter le surnombre. Les plates formes sont trop étroites. Chez les rouges, Zechs à lâcher le poteau sous les ordres de Une et ils adoptent la même technique que les Jaunes. Zechs fait donc d'abord monter ces dames, aidé de Trowa qui est grand. Les Tana essayent de faire monter Rashid mais celui-ci aussi est assez grand et fais vaciller les plates formes et……… Dorothy est tombée !_

Dorothy : IMBECILE ! SOMBRE IDIOT ! TU POUVAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !

_Rashid bouscule tout le monde sur la plate forme ! Les filles le tiennent mais ça les déséquilibre. Dorothy a payé pour elles. Elle remonte. Chez les Mosso, ce n'est pas non plus la grande organisation. Hilde, Noin et Une se tiennent et cela semble faire un bon contre poid, le problème c'est qu'elles doivent aider Zechs et Trowa à monter. Trowa a fait monter Zechs mais il n'y a plus de place pour le français. Tous les Tana sont grimpé sur les plates formes et ça vacille, ça vacille ! Relena va tomber… mais elle est retenue par WuFei !_

Relena : ME TOUCHE PAS, COCHON !

WuFei : Ok… je te lâche ?

Relena : Naaaaaaan !

_Une fois que l'équipe est sur les 2 plates formes, elle doit rester en place pendant 7 minutes. Les Mosso sont enfin arrivé à faire monter tout le monde ! Trowa donne plein de conseils, c'est lui l'équilibriste du groupe. 3 minutes pour les jaunes, 1 pour les rouges. Les rouges tremblent énormément, les jaunes semblent avoir trouvé l'équilibre, ils ne bougent plus. 5 minutes déjà et plus personne ne parle, ils osent à peine respirer. WuFei retiens de toutes ses forces Relena qui est dangereusement penchée en arrière dans le vide. Ils soufflent silencieusement. Ah… au bout de la 3e minute, les rouges bougent ! Ils vacillent ! Ils vont tomber ! Ils… Ils sont tous tombés ! Plus qu'une minute pour les jaunes. Les rouges remontent en catastrophe…_

-STOP ! Les Tana ont gagnés !

_WuFei lâche Relena qui tombe dans la flotte. Ils crient tous de joie et la moitié se ramasse par terre._

Catherine et Dorothy ¤dans les bras et sautent partout¤ : YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Duo : On a gagnéééééééééé !

Relena ¤les larmes aux yeux¤ : C'est super !

WuFei : C'est surtout pas trop tôt.

Dorothy ¤aux rouges¤ : Alors, c'est qui les nazes !

Hilde : On s'en fout ! On a déjà gagné 3 fois !

Catherine : Ouaiiiis faites les malins…

Dorothy : Vous avez les bouuuules hein !

-C'est clair, ils sont dégoutéééé !

-Les boules, les glandes et les crottes de nez qui pendent !

WuFei : Bon, on veut notre cadeau !

-Quel cadeau ? C'est un jeu d'immunité.

WuFei : Ah ouais… merde…

-Les rouges, vous avez perdu… Vous me rejoindrez donc ce soir au conseil.

Zechs : On peut faire appel ?

-Non. Maintenant, tous, vous pouvez retourner à votre campement. A ce soir les Mosso.

_Les Mosso connaissent leur 1ère défaite. Les Tana s'en sont bien tiré mais de retour au campement, Catherine commence à se plaindre._

Catherine : J'ai mal.

WuFei : Ta gueule.

Catherine : Mais j'ai mal ! Tu es sans cœur !

WuFei : J'ai un cœur… mais **PAS DE PITIE** !

Duo : Ooooh qu'est ce que t'as ?

Catherine : J'ai mal à la cheville.

Duo : Fais voir… Oula… mais elle a doublé de volume !

Catherine : Puisque je vous dis que j'ai mal.

Heero ¤à WuFei¤ : Je crois qu'elle a mal pour de vrai…

Dorothy : Oh ma pauvre ! Comme je te plains !

Rashid ¤septique¤ : …

WuFei : Tu vas pas pouvoir continuer l'aventure alors… c'est dommage.

Rashid ¤encore plus septique¤ : ……

Heero ¤à WuFei¤ : Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

WuFei : Oui, je voulais avoir le plaisir de l'éliminer à la prochaine immunité…

Catherine : Bien sûr que si que je vais continuer l'aventure ! Il faut juste appeler les médecins.

Relena : Euuuh… Y'a… y'a pu de téléphone !

Rashid : Bien sûr que si, il est là.

Relena ¤à Rashid¤ : T'es con… on aurait pu la laisser souffrir !

WuFei : Je propose qu'on l'ampute sur-le-champ.

Catherine : KWA ?

Duo : C'est une médecine chinoise ?

_Catherine a payé cher leur première victoire. Les médecins l'embarquent pour observer sa cheville. Elle est en mauvais état. Les Tana échappent à l'immunité, mais risquent de perdre un des leurs ! Cette foulure est arrivée au moment où ils ont repris un peu d'espoir… Du coté des Mosso, les clans semblent se former à l'approche du conseil. Zechs, Noin, Hilde, Sally et Une parlent d'une alliance…_

Une : Il faut éliminer Quatre ! C'est lui qui nous a fait perdre !

Hilde : Mais… Quatre n'a pas participé.

Une : C'est pas grave. Ca nous fait une excuse.

Zechs : Trowa m'énerve. Il me pique la vedette.

Sally : Et pourquoi pas G ? C'est un vieux débris qui fait rien.

Une : G ne me dérange pas.

Noin : Moi si. Il arrête pas de me mater.

_Le conseil approche à grand pas. Il va falloir se décider…_

oO°PAGE DE PUB°Oo

(1) XD euuu un délire, et en fait je connais une personne qui se bourre à l'eau minérale pétillante…


	4. E2, 2ème partie

Ah oui, la pub… puisqu'on est en plein dedans, euuuh… achetez les yaourt crème de yaourt au litchi et à la framboise ! Je viens de découvrir, c'est comme des ptits Gervais aux fruits pour les zenfants XD

Ah oui, et je précise (au cas où certains n'auraient pas compris mais j'en doute ) que les phrases en italiques c'est le présentateur, Treize, qui parle, et aussi les phrases avec pas de nom mais un tiret devant.

oO°FIN DE LA PUB°Oo

_Dans quelques heures, c'est le conseil ! Les Mosso vont à leur tour connaître le vote, et l'élimination d'un des leurs. Demain, ils ne seront eux aussi plus que 7._

Quatre : Je sais pas contre qui voter.

Trowa : Menteur.

Quatre : J'hésite entre Une et Hilde.

G : Moi aussi. Je trouve que Hilde est une petite peste et Une, une grande peste.

Trowa : Il faudrait se mettre d'accord sur une des deux.

Trowa (à propos du conseil)  
-Quatre n'est pas en bonne position. Mais ce n'est pas le pire de tous. G n'aide carrément pas. On s'est mit d'accord pour voter contre Une qui est moins jeune que Hilde, et beaucoup moins maniable. Hilde est moins leadeuse que Une. Sally est pas trop mal, et je pense qu'elle se joindra à nous plus tard, quand elle aura comprit que Zechs, Noin et Une sont trop forts pour elle.

Quatre (à propos du conseil)  
-On a peur de l'alliance de Zechs, Noin, Sally et Hilde, qui sont pratiquement tout le temps ensemble et qui s'entendent bien malgré leurs prises de tête tout le temps. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que G est sur la ligne de mire, et moi aussi je pense. Le truc c'est que je suis quand même plus sportif que G. Donc… mais je vais voter contre Une. C'est ce qu'on a dit.

G (à propos du conseil)  
-Non non, je ne me sens pas visé. J'ai peut être pas la force de Trowa mais je suis respecté dans mon équipe. A mon avis, c'est Une qui va s'en aller ce soir.

_G est apparemment la cible des Mosso._

¤¤¤Zoom sur G dans sa vie privée¤¤¤

G est le doyen de l'aventure. A 55 ans, il a encore de la forme ! Marié, il est père de 2 enfants et grand-père de 5 enfants. Il aime beaucoup les enfants et passe beaucoup de temps avec eux à jouer. Il n'est pas à la retraite et n'a pas envie de l'être ! Il a ouvert un magasin de jouet spécialisé dans les robots mécaniques ! Il aime jouer à la pétanque l'été et visiter des musées. Il fait aussi de la randonnée à la montagne.

Ses amis : -Il est adorable !  
-Il sait écouter les gens.  
-Il ne sait pas trop se faire obéir des enfants ! rires  
-Il n'aime pas le poisson !  
Sa femme : -Il n'aime que moi vov Il se désintéresse de toutes les autres femmes.  
Son fils : -Il n'est pas très sérieux ! rires  
Sa fille : -Il préfère mes enfants à ceux de mon frère.  
Son fils : -C'est pas vrai.

¤¤¤Fin du zoom¤¤¤

Une (à propos du conseil)  
-Si je me sens menacée pour le conseil ? _Moa ?_ Mais ils ne sont rien sans moi !

Zechs (à propos du conseil)  
-Olaaa je pense que de leur coté ils vont voter soit contre Sally qui est la moins bonne fille de l'équipe, soit ils vont trahir Trowa en prenant peur de lui. Mais dans tout les cas, je suis sûr de rester.

Sally (à propos du conseil)  
-Pourquoi ils voteraient contre moi ? Je leur ais rien fait ! S'ils votent contre moi je voterais contre eux ! Et toc !

_Les avis sont mitigés, et chaque personne se sent plus ou moins en danger. Du coté des Tana, la victoire se savoure… sans Catherine._

WuFei : Quelle magnifique soirée.

Duo : Appelez vite les secours ! WuFei a dit quelque chose de positif !

Heero : Oula… c'est grave. WuFei, combien vois-tu de doigts ?

WuFei : Tu vas recevoir les miens dans la tronche si tu continues.

Relena : Je vais me baigner ! Heero, tu viens avec moi ?

Duo : Bonne idée, je viens aussi.

Relena : Je t'ai rien demandé, pot de colle.

Duo : C'est moi le pot de colle ?

Dorothy : Et si on faisait un jeu ?

WuFei : Ah parce que on en fait pas assez, des jeux…

Heero : J'en connais un très bien. C'est le jeu du roi du silence.

Duo : Moi aussi je le connais ! Mais… je perds tout le temps TT

Relena : Il est chiant ce jeu… et vous connaissez le jeu de la bouteille ?

Dorothy : Oh ouiiiii ! J'adore !

Heero : Connais pas.

Rashid : Connais pas non plus.

WuFei : Je connais ! On met de l'alcool dans une bouteille et une personne doit la boire toute entière sans s'arrêter !

Relena : Beeen non c'est pas ça.

WuFei : Alors on met plein d'alcool dans une bouteille et une personne doit deviner ce qu'il y a comme alcool dedans !

Relena : Non plus.

WuFei : Euuuh… on met deux personnes face à face avec une bouteille chacun et on met une capsule sur chaque bouteille, les personnes doivent dégommer la capsule de l'autre avec une autre capsule et boire quand l'adversaire à dégommé leur capsule…

Relena : Mais nooon, quel ignare !

Duo : C'est pas comme le strip-poker mais avec une bouteille ?

Dorothy : Putain vous avez jamais jouez au jeu de la bouteille ?

WuFei : Ben si mais y'avais quelque chose à boire dedans…

Relena : On se met en cercle, on fait tourner la bouteille autour de nous deux fois. Les deux personnes sélectionnées par la bouteille doivent s'embrasser.

Duo : … Mais… quand est ce qu'on boit ?

Relena : On boit PAS.

Duo : C'est nul comme jeu ! Pourquoi on l'appelle le jeu de la bouteille si y'a rien à boire ?

Dorothy : Parce que c'est la bouteille qui sélectionne les personnes qui doivent s'embrasser !

Relena : Qui veut y jouer ? Heero ? Si tu veux on joue que tous les deux

Heero : Euuuh… Duo, me laisse pas tout seul !

Rashid : Mais y'a que deux filles…

Relena : Tant mieux

Dorothy ¤va chercher la bouteille¤ : Aloooors on commence ?

_Ils se mettent tous en cercle._

WuFei : On a vraiment l'air con. On dirait qu'on va appeler les esprits.

_Relena fit tourner la bouteille. Mais avec le sable, ça tourne pas bien. Rashid est sélectionné._

Rashid : Au fait, qu'est ce qu'on gagne à la fin ?

Dorothy : Une pelle.

Rashid : Une pelle ? Mais je suis mauvais en jardinage TT

_Dorothy fait tourner la bouteille. WuFei est sélectionné._

WuFei : Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Relena : Il faut vous embrasser.

Rashid et WuFei : HEIN ? OO

Dorothy : Oui, c'est le jeu ! Et si vous tomber ensemble 3 fois, c'est avec la langue !

WuFei : Mais c'est dégueu !

Relena : Vous êtes des mauvais joueurs.

Duo ¤mort de rire¤ : J'aime ce jeu ! XD

Rashid : Je veux pas l'embrasser. C'est un mec !

WuFei : Et je suis marié !

Relena ¤cri strident¤ : EMBRASSEZ VOUS OU ON VOUS VIRE A LA PROCHAINE IMUNITE !

WuFei et Rashid : oo Bien madame…

Relena : Mademoiselle.

WuFei et Rashid : oo Bien mademoiselle…

_WuFei et Rashid se font un bec avec une grimace. Relena tourne la bouteille deux fois. Elle sélectionne Heero et Duo._

Relena : Euuh… ça compte pas, c'est cassé.

Duo : Comment ça c'est cassé ?

Relena : Ben c'est comme les dés au Monopoli, c'est cassé °

WuFei : Euh, tu veux dire quand un autre que nous tombe sur le parking où y'a plein de pognon ?

Rashid : Ou alors quand on tombe sur une case où on doit payer ?

Relena : Voila c'est ça !

Dorothy : Pas du tout ! Allez, un bec !

Heero : Puisque c'est le jeu…

_Heero et Duo s'embrassent._

Relena ¤leur saute dessus et tabasse Duo¤ : PAS AVEC LA LANGUE ! GROS DEGOUTANT !

Duo : C'est pas moi ! C'est lui ! Aïe !

Heero : J'en ai marre de ce jeu. Puisque c'est comme ça, viens Duo, on va aller chercher de l'eau.

Duo : Ok.

Relena : Noooooooon Heero ne part paaaaas ! TTTTTT

Dorothy : Merde !

Rashid : Il est débile votre jeu.

WuFei : Je trouve aussi.

Relena : Heeroooooooo TT

Rashid : Pourquoi Dorothy elle se tape la tête contre un cocotier ?

WuFei : Je sais pas.

Relena : C'est pas vrai çaaaaa putaiiiin TT

Rashid : Singulière réaction.

WuFei : A noter ; Quand une personne isolée sur une île avec d'autres personne perd au jeu de la bouteille, elle se frappe la tête contre un cocotier.

Relena : Je suis maudite TT

Rashid : Tiens, Duo et Heero ont oublié de prendre les gourdes.

_C'est l'heure d'aller au conseil pour les Mosso ! Ils sont tous stressés. Un des leur ne reviendra pas au campement ce soir._

Hilde : C'est encore loin ?

Zechs : Je sais pas, marche.

_3 minutes plus tard._

Hilde : C'est encore loin ?

Noin : Mais tu nous fais chier !

Une : Ouais, c'est la deuxième fois !

Zechs : Ah bon ? Moi j'ai compté 34 fois.

Une : Oui, mais c'est la deuxième fois depuis 3 minutes.

Quatre : Oh ! Regardez !

_Tout le monde regarde_

Une : Ah ouaiiis…

G : C'est sympa, j'avoue.

Hilde : On dirait…

Sally : C'est comme…

Zechs : Oui je vois ce que vous voulez dire ! C'est…

Trowa : C'est trop bien !

Une : Oui, c'est super… mais…

Hilde : On regarde quoi au fait ?

G : Je sais pas, je croyais que vous saviez.

Zechs : Non, j'en sais rien.

Sally ¤à Quatre¤ : Tu nous as montré quoi ?

Quatre : Oh… c'est parti depuis longtemps.

G : Ah bon ?

Zechs : Mais… on a rien vu.

Quatre : C'est pas mon problème.

Trowa : Oh ! Regardez !

Hilde : Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas avoir.

Une : Moi non plus. C'est vraiment de la daube.

Zechs : Ouais, c'est trop nul.

Trowa : Ce sont des traces de pas !

Sally : Des pas de quoi ?

Trowa : Un animal à quatre pattes…

Hilde : Ca se mange ?

Zechs : Et si on partait à la chasse ?

Noin : BONNE IDEE !

Quatre : Maiiis… et le conseil ?

Sally : Ah ouais, merde…

Une : On s'en fout ! S'ils sont pas contents… c'est pareil !

Zechs : Entre aller au conseil pour éliminer quelqu'un et aller chercher à bouffer, vous choisiriez quoi ?

Noin : Mmmm… Ca dépend… si c'est pour éliminer quelqu'un que j'aime pas, je préfère aller au conseil.

Hilde : Moi je préfère aller chercher à bouffer !

Sally : Moi aussi.

Quatre : C'est vrai que c'est plus captivant une ballade en forêt dans le noir

Trowa : Je vous suis.

G : J'ai pas trop envie…

_Tous le regardent_

G : ° Beeen… il va bientôt faire tout noir et…

Hilde : -- Et alors ?

G : Mééééé.. j'ai envie de faire pipi !

Zechs : Putain papy tu nous emmerdes !

Une : La poisse !

Quatre : Beaucoup ?

G : Oui TT

Noin : Va falloir te faire opérer de la prostate !

_Les aventuriers abandonnent donc la trace de la mystérieuse bête des bois pour aller au conseil. Ils arrivent au lieu du conseil. Et ils commencent à se demander si cette première fois sera la dernière. Quatre et G craignent à cause de leur manque de motivation durant les épreuves, Trowa, au contraire, montre une trop grande forme. Une est celle qui veut se faire entendre à tout prix, alors qu'elle n'est pas la plus forte. Sally ne contribue pas à la force du groupe, Zechs n'aide pas dans le campement, Hilde parle beaucoup et souvent pour faire des remarques désobligeantes. Pour finir, Noin est toujours à défendre Zechs qui ne fait, pour être précis, rien sur ce qui ne concerne pas les épreuves._

-Bonsoir les Mosso. C'est votre premier conseil, et…

G : J'ai le temps d'aller au petit coin avant que ça commence ?

-Euuuh… Non.

G : Vous êtes cruels TT

-Avant d'aller voter contre l'un d'entre vous, j'aimerais vous parler de votre première défaite…

G : On pourrait pas aller voter directement ?

Zechs : Ouais, comme ça on pourrait se barrer plus vite.

-Non… Pas tout de suite. Alors, Trowa, Vous vous en êtes bien sortis jusqu'à présent. Qu'est ce qui a pu vous faire perdre ? Surtout que c'était votre épreuve, ce jeu d'équilibre.

Trowa : Mais… c'est les autres qui sont trop nuls, qu'est ce que vous voulez que jevous dise… On aurait du prendre Quatre et virer Zechs qui prenait trop de place.

Zechs : Je t'emmerde !

Noin : C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres…

-Et vous Noin, pensez vous qu'en ayant été plus coordonnés vous auriez pu gagner ?

Noin : C'est Sally et Hilde qui bougeaient tout le temps sur les plates formes ! C'est elles qui nous ont fait perdre !

-Hilde, qu'en pensez vous ?

Hilde : J'en pense que je me fais chier et j'aimerai bien voter parce que la je m'ennuie grave.

-Sally, quel est votre point de vue ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez ?

Sally : J'en pense rien du tout et j'ai le même point de vue que Hilde.

-Bon… Quatre ?

Quatre : Mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'étais sur le bord, vous êtes con ou quoi ?

-Ok… Vous allez voter.

Zechs : Ah, pas trop tôt.

G : Oui parce que ça presse !

-Vous allez traverser ce petit pont là bas et écrire sur un bout de papier le nom d'un de votre groupe. Une fois le nom inscrit sur le papier, vous aller le glisser dans l'urne.

Une : On peut voter deux fois ?

Hilde : On peut voter contre soi-même ?

Sally : Qu'est ce que tu veux voter contre toi-même ?

Hilde : Ben… j'en sais rien, c'est juste pour savoir °

Zechs : T'es conne, t'as qu'à le dire si tu veux t'en aller.

Hilde : Je veux pas m'en aller !

Sally : Bon bah alors pourquoi tu poses des questions connes ?

Une : Parce que c'est sa nature.

Hilde : Salope.

-Alors, c'est au tour de Zechs.

Zechs : Pfff… franchement, on va devoir marcher pour voter alors qu'on peut bien voter à main levée.

Noin : Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Ceux qui veulent voter à main levée lève la main !

Quatre : On peut pas, il faut d'abord aller voter sur papier pour savoir si on va voter à main levée ou sur papier.

Trowa : Oui mais il faut voter pour savoir si on va voter à main levée ou sur papier, si on veut voter d'une des 2 manières pour savoir contre qui on va voter…

Une : On peut tirer à pile ou face.

Sally : Et… pour ça aussi il faut voter ?

Noin : Quelqu'un a une pièce ?

Zechs : Pour.

Hilde : Quoi, « pour » ?

Zechs : Ben je vote « pour » que quelqu'un ait une pièce.

-Non non non. Vous allez voter sur papier.

Hilde : Mais ça va prendre 3 heures !

Zechs : Et il faut marcher jusqu'à l'urne !

Une : Mais… quand on a pas 18 ans, on peut pas voter !

-Euh… quel est le problème ? Vous avez tous plus de 18 ans.

Une : Hilde n'a pas 18 ans d'âge mental.

Hilde : Bordel mais tu me saoule toi !

Quatre : Donc on peut voter contre n'importe qui alors.

-Oui.

Noin : Qui vote contre Treize ?

Ils lèvent tous la main

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de voter contre moi.

Sally : Hein ? Mais t'as pas l'immunité pourtant !

-Oui mais c'est comme ça ! C'est le jeu !

Une : Quelle fermeté ! xox Quel homme… ferme !

Zechs : Toi, ferme-la.

Hilde : C'est de la triche !

-Non, c'est comme ça. Je suis le présentateur, et je ne joue pas.

Quatre : Aaaah… Et est ce que le présentateur peut voter lui aussi ?

Zechs : Si c'est le cas, je peux voter à votre place ?

-Non et non. Zechs, allez voter s'il vous plait.

¤Zechs se lève en bougonnant. Il revient¤

Zechs : J'exige que, m'ayant obligé à marcher jusqu'à cette… chose répugnante que vous appelez urne, je soit dédommagé !

-Ce n'est pas possible. Hilde, à vous.

¤Hilde y va¤

Hilde ¤à la caméra¤ : Je vote contre Trowa. C'est celui que je connais le moins.

¤Hilde revient. C'est au tour de Une. Puis, celle-ci revenue, Trowa y va.¤

Trowa ¤à la caméra¤ : Je vote contre G. C'est un boulet.

¤Trowa revient. Après lui passe Quatre, et après Quatre, Sally¤

Sally ¤à la caméra¤ : Zechs, j'en ai marre de faire la cuisine pour un porc comme toi qui mange la bouche ouverte.

-C'est au tour de G

G ¤à la caméra¤ : Je savais pas si j'allais voter contre Hilde ou Une. J'ai fais pile ou face avec un coquillage plat et je suis tombé sur la tranche. Je vote donc contre Noin.

-Noin, Vous êtes la dernière, allez voter.

Noin : Bonjour la galanterie !

¤Elle va voter¤

Noin ¤à la caméra¤ : Je vote contre G qui ne fait que glander.

¤Elle revient, et puis à mi chemin…¤

Noin : Vous voulez que je ramène l'urne ? Comme ça on perd pas de temps !

-Non, je vais le faire.

Noin : Mais… c'est con ! Je peux la ramener !

-Je le sais que c'est con mais c'est pas moi qui fixe le scénario.

Noin : Ah bon ? Mais vous faites quoi en tant que présentateur alors ?

-Je présente.

Les Mosso : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah okkkkkkkkkk…

¤Treize va chercher l'urne.¤

-Voila, je vais maintenant dévoiler qui d'entre vous ne continuera pas l'aventure. Le premier bulletin est… Trowa.

…………………..

-G

………………………..

-Zechs.

Zechs : QUI A VOTE CONTRE MOI ?!

-On continue… G.

……………………

-G.

…………………………

-Hilde.

………………………………

-G. A ce stade, il n'y a plus de suspense. Quoi qu'il y ait sur ce dernier bulletin, c'est G qui s'en va. Nous allons quand même lire le dernier bulletin… et c'est G. G, venez me rejoindre… j'éteints votre flambeau. Vous pouvez dire quelques mots à votre ancienne tribu.

G : Salut, vous étiez tous très sympa, sauf Zechs, Noin, Sally, Hilde et Une. Et maintenant, je peux aller au petit coin ?

_Les Mosso ont avec peine éliminé un des leurs. Et c'est donc à 7, comme dans la tribu des Tana l'avant veille, qu'ils repartent dans leur campement._

« #FIN DE L'EPISODE 2# »

Bonus : Les votes

Zechs : Je vote contre G parce que il est trop nul pour être dans la tribu que je représente.

Une : Je vote contre G parce que je ne l'apprécie pas tellement.

Quatre : G, tu me parais trop vieux et trop faible pour cette aventure. Tu es sympa mais aussi j'aimerais bien un peu d'air quand je suis avec Trowa.

Les impressions du perdant

G : J'imaginais qu'il y aurait plus de jolies filles, mais malheureusement je suis tombé dans l'équipe des thones (thons femelles) et en fait ça me dérange pas de partir parce que c'était une bande de débiles et j'avais faim et il faisait trop chaud et y'avait trop de sables et y'avait trop d'eau salée et moi j'aime pas le sel.


	5. Episode 3, 1ère partie

**Episode 3**

**5ème jour**

_Chaque équipe compte désormais 1 aventurier de moins, suite au dernier conseil qui s'est passé avec les Mosso. Je rappelle que lors d'un conseil, une équipe qui a perdu au jeu de l'immunité doit éliminer un des leurs. Nous sommes le 5e jour, et sur l'île des Mosso, il pleut._

Zechs : Chiottes.

Une : Comme tu dis.

Zechs : J'aime pas la pluie. Ca mouille.

Quatre ¤se réveille¤ : Heeein ? Il pleut ?

Une : Moi j'étais venu ici en partie pour bronzer, putain !

Sally : Et moi pour perdre du poids.

Hilde : Laide comme t'es, 5 kilos de plus ou de moins on s'en fiche.

-J'ai comme entendu un murmure au loin…

-Laideron.

-Tiens, ça recommence…

Trowa : Ca suffit avec vos engueulades.

Hilde : On s'engueule pas, je donne à Sally une séance d'esthétique.

Sally : Oula… ben je risque pas d'être mieux alors.

Quatre : J'ai froid.

Trowa ¤prends Quatre dans ses bras… regarde les autres¤

¤les autres qui regardent… de biais¤

Trowa ¤aux autres qui regardent bizarrement de biais¤ : Quoi ?

Hilde : Ah non, rien.

Zechs : Chiottes cette pluie.

_C'est une pluie fine qui s'infiltre entre les feuilles de palmiers et qui humidifie tout qui risque bien de baisser le moral des aventurier. Il faut penser au feu, il faut penser à manger._

Zechs : Non… pas la peine. Manger, y'a pas de problème.

_Les Mosso n'ont malheureusement pas assez de nourriture pour tenir plus de deux jours. Mais voyons plutôt les avis du conseil de la nuit précédente._

Hilde (à propos du conseil)  
-Il a fini tard et je suis fatigué. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que G soit parti. Il était pas très utile, pas très costaud, trop vieux et pas assez résistant, et en plus il pétait la nuit. C'est le détail qui tue.

Sally (à propos du conseil)  
-J'en pense rien. Je sais même pu pour qui j'ai voté hier…

¤¤¤Zoom sur Sally dans sa vie privée¤¤¤

Cette jeune maman calme et attendrissante a 32 ans. Elle est infirmière et est passionnée par son métier. Elle nous confesse qu'elle adore les enfants et voulait être sage-femme. Mais le destin a fait qu'elle suit maintenant un autre chemin. Elle a une fille de 3 ans. Sa passion, autre que son métier, est le ski de fond. Elle aime aussi faire de la peinture et du dessin.

Ses amis : -Elle est gentille mais pas très sexy ! rires  
-J'aime beaucoup comment elle s'habille ! Elle a beaucoup de goût.  
-Elle a du charme !  
-Elle aime pas les brocolis ! rires  
-Elle parle pas très fort ! rires  
-Quand quelqu'un l'énerve, elle le dit clairement !  
Son mari Pierre-Henri : -Elle m'a tout de suite séduit et je pense que ce sera de même sur l'île. Comme elle est très intelligente et qu'elle prend bien soin des gens elle prendra soin des autres aventuriers. C'est notre « Maman bobo » à tous ! rires  
Sa fille Marie-Anne : Agaflob mama bapof. _( Traduction : « j'aime ma maman »)_

¤¤¤Fin du zoom¤¤¤

_Sur Tana, il ne pleut pas encore mais le ciel est très sombre. Les aventuriers ont bien vite remarqué que la journée ne serait pas entièrement sèche et ensoleillée. Ils s'activent donc autour de leur campement en ramenant des feuilles de palmiers supplémentaires et du bois sec pour le feu._

WuFei ¤à Relena¤ : Ca suffit ! La cabane va s'écrouler avec toutes ces feuilles de palmiers !

Dorothy : Aujourd'hui on me demande plus rien. J'ai fais ma béa.

Heero : T'as fais quelque chose ? C'est bien.

-Imbécile ! Je te signale que je vais à la pèche aux crabes en plus de faire la cuisine !

-Oui, sauf que vous vous relayez avec Relena et Catherine.

-Bref, j'ai ramené du bois et y'a la provision pour au moins…

WuFei : … pour au moins jusqu'à demain.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

-Si si, je t'assure. C'est bien de faire les choses. Mais c'est mieux de les faire correctement.

-Pff… je vous emmerde tous.

Relena ¤essaye d'apaiser les esprits¤ : Et si on jouait à un jeu ?

WuFei et Rashid : NAN !

Dorothy : Quoi comme jeu ?

Duo : Dire nos phobies !

Dorothy : C'est pas un jeu ça.

Relena : Non c'est pas ce que…

Heero : Exelente idée.

WuFei : J'approuve.

Rashid : Super !

Dorothy : JE commence cette fois.

Duo : Ok

Dorothy : Je déteste… j'ai horreur… baaaaa ça me donne des frissons.

Relena : De quoi ?

Duo, Heero et Rashid : OO

Dorothy : Le… Aaaaah j'arrive même pas à le dire.

Duo : Vas y !

Relena : Courage !

Dorothy : Je hais… faire le ménage !

Rashid ¤masse Dorothy¤ : C'est bien ! Tu l'as dis !

Heero : Quoi… c'est tout ?

Duo : Euuuh quelque part je la comprend °

Dorothy : Je choisis le suivant… Mmmm… Rashid ! Et arrête de me toucher !

Rashid : Je ne supporte pas de voir… les miroirs.

Relena : Euh pourquoi ? C'est bien les miroirs.

Duo : Comprends pas.

Rashid : Parce que… quand on regarde un miroir… on se voit dedans.

WuFei : Wouaaa… Tu savais pas ?

Heero : Justement, le but d'un miroir c'est de montrer le reflet de soi-même.

Rashid : Voila… ben… ça me fait peur.

Dorothy : A l'arriéré mental suivant !

Rashid : WuFei.

WuFei : Moi j'ai pas de phobie ! J'ai peur de rien !

Relena : Menteur, y'a bien un truc qui te répugne !

WuFei : Maintenant que tu le dis, j'espère que ma femme accouchera pendant que je serais ici.

Dorothy : Oh !

Relena : Quel monstre !

WuFei : J'ai pas envie de couper le cordon ombilical TT

Dorothy : Ah…

Relena : Quel trouillard…

WuFei : A Heero.

Heero : Hmm… J'ai la phobie de ne pas contrôler ma mort.

Rashid : Ouh… il est bizarre ce mec.

Duo : Redis et je t'en colle une.

Rashid : Euh… j'ai pas dis ça ! J'ai dis que comme les lézards il aime les bonbec' !

Relena : Oo

Dorothy : Bref. Pourquoi ça, Heero ?

Heero : Je veux pouvoir m'autodétruire ! Et pas attendre bêtement que la mort me sépare.

Rashid : J'ai peur. Je préfère m'en aller.

Relena : Comment ?

Rashid : Euh… Le beurre est entrain de tourner !

Duo : On a du beurre ?

-Oui ! Enfin… non, je viens de le manger.

-Oh non ! Egoïste !

Heero ¤à Duo¤ : Et toi, c'est quoi ta phobie ?

Duo : Ben… C'est… vous vous moquez pas, hein ?

WuFei : Non. Promis.

Dorothy : Juré.

Relena : Craché. ¤_Elle crache._¤

WuFei : PAS SUR MOI GROSSE TRUIE !

Duo : C'est… les petites voitures.

WuFei, Relena et Dorothy morts de rire: KOUA ? BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Duo : Je vous avez dis de pas vous moquez ! .

Heero : C'est pas fair-play bandes de niouks.

Rashid : Woua tu regardes Titeuf ! Moi aussi, j'adore !

Heero ¤entre les dents et assomme Rashid¤ : Ta gueule pauvre con c'est mon honneur que tu bafoue.

Duo : C'est parce que avant quand j'étais petit tout le monde avez des petites voitures et pas moi et tout le monde se moquez de moua… TT Ca m'a traumatisé.

Dorothy : Eh ! Y'a du courrier !

WuFei : Du courrier ? Mais c'est interdit !

Relena : Bon bah c'est à moi de dire ma pho…

Dorothy ¤sur la plage¤ : Et cette bouteille alors, c'est quoi ? _Elle est loin_

Heero : Mais t'es conne, c'est la prochaine épreuve.

Dorothy : Oui ben… c'est pareil !

Rashid : Allez on y go.

Relena : Mais… et moi ! On a pas fini le jeu !

Duo : Grouille toi ! On y va là !

Relena : Mais… !

WuFei : Ta gueule et bouge toi !

Relena : TT Je suis maudite.

_Pendant ce temps là, au même moment chez les Mosso._

Une : Cette fois, c'est pas moi qui va la chercher.

Hilde : De quoi ?

-La bouteille.

Sally : Y'a déjà une bouteille ?

Une : Oui et j'irais pas la chercher.

Hilde : Moi non plus.

Zechs : C'est pas mon boulot.

Noin : Je sais pas ce que j'ai… je suis fatiguée. C'est bizarre.

Quatre : Vous êtes cons, si ça se trouve c'est important.

_Les Tana et les Mosso arrivent avec un décalage d'une demi heure, les Tana en premier. Nous sommes sur la plage, sous la pluie. Heureusement il n'y a pas de vent. L'épreuve que nous craignions d'annuler sera quand même jouée sans difficulté._

-Bonjour les aventuriers ! Alors, les Mosso, pourquoi ce retard ? C'est dû au choc du conseil d'hier ?

Zechs : Quel conseil ?

Une : Pas du tout, seulement il faudrait investir dans une boîte aux lettres parce que moi j'en ai marre de me taper 20 mètres pour aller chercher la bouteille dans l'eau alors que j'économise à fond mes baskets. Mais c'est pas de votre faute, hein.

-Aujourd'hui, vous vous disputerez donc l'épreuve de confort. Je vais vous la présenter. Vous devrez faire un parcourt débutant de la plage jusqu'à dans la forêt. Seulement, vous serez attaché chacun à une corde qu'il faudra suivre. Bien sûr ces cordes sont emmêlées dans des obstacles qu'il faudra franchir.

WuFei : Pitié, tout sauf des cordes TT

-Les Mosso, vous êtes un de trop par rapport aux Tana. Qui ne participera pas à l'épreuve ?

Noin : Bon. Je me dévoue.

-Le départ se trouve sur cette plate forme sur la mer. Vous avez un obstacle sous l'eau, ensuite un obstacle sur le sable, puis deux obstacles dans la forêt. Allez au départ vous encorder.

_Les aventuriers nagent jusqu'à la plate forme flottante. Arrivés, ils s'encordent. Zechs veut faire des étirements mais comme la plate forme bouge, il glisse et tombe dans l'eau._

-Ca va, Zechs ! _Je cri de la plage_

Zechs : Oui oui, tout baigne…

_Une fois que Zechs est remonté à l'aide de Noin, ils sont tous prêts._

-A VOS MARQUES, PRETS, PART…

Les candidats : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

_Ils ont tous plongés ! Relena a fait un plat, ça doit faire mal. Elle reste quelques seconde estomaquée. Les autres nagent vers le 1er obstacle. Trowa est en tête, suivi de Zechs… Non… Dorothy… C'est serré ! Ceux là et Heero atteignent le tronc d'arbre immergé autour duquel sont enroulées toutes les cordes. WuFei s'emmêle, il est arrivé au tronc lui aussi. Trowa plonge… Il remonte. Il n'avait pas assez d'air. Quatre arrive au tronc ainsi que Sally. Quatre est assez à l'aise en apnée. Il plonge directement et est le premier à s'y prendre déliquatement. Il sort du 1er obstacle ! Zechs et Trowa ont plongés ensemble et emmêlent leur corde. Il leur est impossible de s'en sortir pour l'instant ! Ils démêlent leur corde à la surface en jurant. Mais ils ont bouché le passage aux cordes enroulées sur le tronc prêtes des leurs ! Dorothy a du mal à passer aussi. Heero passe. Rashid s'y prend bizarrement mais ça a l'air de marcher. Duo se débat un peu puis remonte. Il décide de s'y prendre autrement. Il replonge et démêle minutieusement sa corde ainsi qu'en même temps, celle de… Hilde ! Hilde qui vient d'arriver passe sans problème. WuFei est toujours emmêlé._

WuFei : CA FAIT CHIER CES CORDES !

Zechs ¤à Trowa¤ : Dégage, connard ! Tu vas nous faire perdre !

Trowa : C'est toi l'handicapé !

_Quatre est sur la plage, mais il a été rattrapé dans l'eau par ceux qui ont réussit à passer. C'est un fin sprinter ! Il aborde le premier l'obstacle sur le sable. Ce sont plusieurs troncs dans lesquels sont emmêlées les cordes. Il faut passer entre, au dessus et en dessous. Il est habile, il y arrive facilement. Relena passe devant WuFei. Elle nage très lentement mais mieux. Duo et Heero sont au pied de cet obstacle imposant. Rashid qui est très bon nageur aussi. Zechs et Trowa ont passé l'obstacle dans l'eau ! Ils font la course dans l'eau, mais c'est Trowa le plus doué. A ce stade du jeu, tout le monde sauf WuFei a passé le 1er obstacle. Dorothy est sur la plage, Hilde et Sally n'en sont pas loin. Elles sont rattrapées par Trowa. Duo a réussi à passer entre les troncs. Il les escalade. Quatre a déjà fait ça et maintenant il creuse. Rashid a du mal. Il est grand et imposant. Heero a un peu de difficulté, Hilde qui vient d'arriver avec Sally et Trowa lui met des bâtons dans les roues. Ils essayent tous en même temps de passer entre les troncs mais le passage est irrégulier, donc facile à certains endroits et plus durs à d'autres. Quatre est passé ! Il est décidément en forme aujourd'hui ! Duo se sert du trou de Quatre et le suit. Heero s'est fait doublé par Hilde. Rashid franchi les troncs mais a perdu du temps. Trowa se glisse lentement entre les troncs, tout se passe bien pour lui sur cet obstacle. Il suit Noin qui semble être bien dans ses baskets elle aussi. WuFei a réussi à passé le tronc immergé dans l'eau, il nage à toute vitesse vers la plage ! Sally attend qu'il y ait de la place entre les troncs pour pouvoir passer._

Hilde : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Dépêche !

Sally : Mais Dorothy me bouche le passage.

Hilde : Ben mord la ! Griffe la ! Etrangle la ! Dégage la !

_Relena est avant dernière. Une est comme les autres emmêlée parmi les cordes et a un peu plus de mal du fait de sa grande taille. Elle agrandit le trou pour pouvoir passer. Rashid l'aide. Zechs arrive à l'obstacle suivant qui est un filet monté à la verticale. Il faut l'escalader. Quatre y est arrivé, Duo aussi. Une est coincée dans le trou ! Hilde s'apprête à grimper le filet. Heero y est à la moitier. Elle le secoue pour le déséquilibrer ! Heero lui donne un coup de pied. Une a réussi à se décoincer. Elle court vers le filet. En tête, Quatre s'attaque au dernier obstacle : ramper sous un toit de feuilles de palmier. Il faut ramper sur un sol illégal et parfois visqueux sur au moins 12 mètres, c'est éreintant. Mais Quatre a vraiment la pêche. Il se jette par terre et commence à ramper. Duo n'est pas vraiment fatigué non plus et rampe à la même allure que Quatre. Relena arrive au 2e obstacle. Elle le franchi précautionneusement. Hilde et Zechs viennent d'arriver au dernier obstacle également. Zechs a passé le filet plus rapidement que Hilde. Heero commence aussi à ramper. Rashid va bientôt arriver à toute allure au dernier obstacle. Noin aussi. WuFei fini le 2e obstacle ! Il est loin derrière. Une est en haut du filet. Elle saute. Elle fonce vers le dernier obstacle. Quatre l'a justement franchi ! Il se lance vers la ligne d'arrivée ! Ca y'est, il est arrivé ! Suivit de Duo ! WuFei, de son coté, s'attaque au filet. Les autres sont tous entrain de ramper. Heero rampe très vite. Il a rattrapé Hilde et Zechs. Une rampe elle très lentement, comme Dorothy. Heero et Zechs arrive en même temps à la fin, jsuqte après Trowa.. Rashid rampe puissamment mais pas vraiment rapidement. Il est bientôt arrivé lui aussi. WuFei se dépêche, il a rattrapé du temps mais est le dernier sous le dernier obstacle. Rashid est arrivé. Relena est toujours avant dernière. Ah ça y'est ! Elle a doublé Sally qui s'apuise en rampant plus qu'elle. Elle rampe faiblement. Une est arrivée ! Noin également, et Dorothy ne va pas tarder. Relena arrive… Et Sally aussi._

-C'est fini ! Les Mosso ont gagné !

Heero : Encore ?

Dorothy : Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre.

Relena : Oh non ! Ca va pas recommencer !

Duo : Bon… on se tire et on va bouffer maintenant.

-Au revoir les Tana ! Bon retour !

Dorothy : Dites… il se moque de nous, non ?

WuFei : Je sais pas mais c'est légèrement agaçant.

Duo : Je crève la dalle.

-Pour vous les Mosso, c'est quelque chose qu'il faudra économiser comme le riz… C'est… du savon, des brosses à dent et un tube de dentifrice !

Zechs : Dis tout de suite qu'on pue, c'est ça !

-Euh… Mais il faut faire attention à son hygiène.

Une : C'est cool !

Hilde : UN SEUL tube de dentifrice !

Sally : UN SEUL savon ?

Noin : QUOI ? C'est pas du gel douche Obao !

Quatre : Est-ce qu'on peut avoir des cotons-tiges ?

-C'est déjà pas mal. Ca va faire presque une semaine que vous ne vous êtes pas lavés avec du savon.

_Les Mosso rentrent donc heureux sur leur campement. Mais si le feu des Tana est bien abrité sous une grotte, le feu des Mosso ne l'était pas du tout… Et ils eurent une mauvaise surprise en rentrant à leur campement._

Une : Nooooon j'y crois pas !

Quatre : Quoi !

Sally : Y'a pu de feu !

Trowa : Comment ça y'a pu de feu ?

Une : Ben… y'a pu de feu… pfffffuuit !

Sally : Le bois est trempé TT Les cendres aussi.

Zechs : Meeeerde.

Trowa : C'est normal, l'imbécile pas doué qui s'est servi de la machette a mal fait l'abri, et y'a une fuite.

Quatre : Mais… c'est terrible !

Hilde : Je suis d'accord. C'est terrible d'être aussi con.

Noin : Putain mais on t'as rien demandé la mouche du coche !

Sally : Comment on va faire ?

Trowa : Quelqu'un sait faire du feu ?

Quatre : Ben… oui, avec des allumettes °

Noin : Quelqu'un a des allumettes ?

Une : Tu pourrais t'excuser Zechs !

Zechs : Pfeuh, m'excuser, _moi_ ? Jamais de la vie.

Hilde : Tu le feras quand je t'aurais étripé !

Noin : Il faudra me passer par-dessus le corps !

Hilde : Oh, si c'est si gentiment demandé… je peux vraiment ?

Une : Oui oui, tu peux.

-Trop aimable.

-Je vous en prie.

-C'est moi chère madame.

-Non voyons, c'est moi…

-Mais nooon c'est moi j'ai dis…

-J'insiste…

_De retour au campement, les Tana sont attristé. Seul Duo semble garder la bonne humeur._

Duo : Et si on jouait à un jeu ?

Relena : Ah non. Ras le bol des jeux.

WuFei : Ils sont pourraves vos jeux pourraves.

_Mais quelques heures plus tard, une surprise les attend…_

Rashid ¤montre la haut¤ : Tiens… C'est qui la haut ?

Duo : Je sais pas… Mmmm… ça doit être une fille je pense.

Relena : Une fille ? Je dirais plutôt un travesti.

WuFei : Baaaerk.

Heero : Ca vient vers nous.

Rashid : C'est peut être le remplaçant de Catherine.

WuFei : Priez pour qu'il dise vrai.

X ¤remuant les bras¤ : Youhouuuu ! _De loin_

Relena : Bon écoutez… quoi que ce soit, souriez.

WuFei ¤sourire forcé¤ : 'A 'ait mal à la 'achoire.

Dorothy et Relena ¤sourire forcé¤ : 'oi ?

Duo : Il a dit « Ca fait mal à la mâchoire. »

Rashid ¤sourire forcé¤ : 'A 'eule

Duo : Il a dit « ta g…

Relena : 'est bon, 'ai compris.

Dorothy : Il a l'air moche et con.

WuFei : Oui mais ça vaut mieux que Cat…

Heero : Attendez… merde, c'est Catherine.

WuFei : Oh nooon TT

Dorothy : Catheriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine !

Catherine : Salut tout le monde ! Je suis guérie !

WuFei : Quel bonheur TT

Catherine : Enfin… pas tout a fait. Ce n'était pas une grave foulure. Il ne faut juste pas que je fasse trop d'effort.

WuFei ¤à Heero¤ : Achevons là !

_Tandis que les Tana accueillent avec joie et bienveillance Catherine qui revient de l'infirmerie et qui a faillit arrêter l'aventure, sur Mosso, il faut faire attention à son hygiène. les Mosso ont décidé d'un accord commun…_

Une : NAN ! Je veux me laver les dents tout de suite !

… _de garder le tube de dentifrice pour plus tard._

Zechs : Pour quand les autres seront éliminé et comme ça y'en aura plus pour moi.

_C'est une sage décision. Ils ont aussi décidé de partager le savon._

Zechs : C'est MOI qui le coupe avec MA machette.

Une : C'est pas ta machette !

Noin : Fous lui la paix !

Zechs : Voila.

Il coupe le savon.

Quatre : Mon bout est plus petit que celui de Noin.

Noin : C'est pas vrai.

Une : Mon bout est en miettes !

Hilde : Mon bout est tout plat !

Trowa ¤à Zechs¤ : Ton bout est deux fois plus gros que les nôtres !

Zechs : Vos gueuuuuuules ! Mon bout est très bien et les vôtres aussi.

Sally : Ah ouais ? Alors on échange !

Zechs : PAS TOUCHE !

_Les Mosso n'ont plus de feu ! Ils se contentent donc ce soir que de quelques fruits plus ou moins mûrs, tandis que les Tana qui voient dans la défaite toujours un bon coté, savourent leur quotidien riz aux bananes et leur crabe. Depuis le début, les Mosso gagnent souvent mais leur désorganisation fait que sur le campement ils s'en sortent moins bien que les Tana ! A ce stade, les rouges ont peut être un peu de savon mais ils l'ont plus le plus important, le feu, qui assure un bon repas chaud et plus consistant. Leur abri présente une fragilité et des trous, tandis que la cabane des jaunes est plus grande et plus solide, mieux protégée aussi. Normal, quand trois hommes la font plutôt qu'un seul. Les Mosso s'endormirent sans leur précieux feu pour se réchauffer, dans le froid et sous la pluie._

**6ème jour**

_Ce sont dans les conditions de vêtements humides et de froid que les rouges se réveillèrent ce matin. Il pleut toujours._

Zechs (à propos du feu)  
-C'est pas ma faute si ce feu s'est éteint. Il n'y avait de toute façon pratiquement plus de bois donc il se serait quand même éteint même sans la pluie. Aussi, ce n'était pas à moi de chercher des feuilles de palmier pour faire un toit au feu. Et les feuilles étaient en mauvais état.

Trowa (à propos du feu)  
-Zechs ne nous laisse pas toucher à la machette, on ne peut pas dire que ses abris sont pourris et si on essaye de raccommoder les toits, il nous engueule. Et maintenant il ne veut même pas avouer que c'est de sa faute, même en partie. Il nie complètement tout. C'est vraiment un salaud.

Quatre (à propos du feu)  
-Franchement c'est pas cool pour le feu. Zechs est le premier à dire qu'il veut bouffer et là on a pas de feu à cause de lui donc on peut pas manger correctement, si on appelle du riz à la banane et du crabe « de la nourriture correcte » (pauvre crabes). Il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir, on peut pas s'abriter. La pluie qui s'accumule sur les cocotiers font tomber les noix de coco alors c'est dangereux. Une en a prit une sur le pied et on l'a entendu hurler à l'autre bout de la plage. Mais heureusement elle n'a rien. C'est la noix s'est fendu.

_Ce n'est pas la grande joie sur l'île des rouges. En revanche, les Tana s'en sortent plutôt positivement. Leur feu est bien protégé. Mais c'est déjà l'heure d'aller disputer l'épreuve d'immunité._

Quatre : Encore ! Mais ils sont vraiment crados les gens d'ici… on reçoit une bouteille tous les jours sur notre plage !

Zechs : Il faut vraiment être vraiment débile pour pas avoir compris que c'est les épreuves…

Noin à Quatre : Pan ! Dans les dents !

_Ils se rendent tous à l'endroit prévu. L'épreuve est sur la plage et à moitié dans l'eau, mais il n'y a pas de grosses vagues._

-Bonjour les aventuriers ! Alors, les Mosso, qu'est ce que ce négligemment sur le feu ?

Trowa : C'est à cause de Zechs mais si vous lui demandez il dira non.

-C'est de votre faute, Zechs ?

Zechs : Non, pourquoi ?

-Bon, nous allons passer à l'épreuve.

_Dans l'eau et près de la plage il y a des armatures en bois de balançoire, mais la balançoire est un peu particulière. C'est une corde suspendue au dessus de l'eau et dont l'autre bout va jusqu'à la plage. Le but du jeu est qu'un aventurier de chaque clan s'accroche à la corde (de chaque clan). Les autres doivent tenir la corde afin que l'aventurier perché au dessus de la mer ne touche pas l'eau._

WuFei : C'est nul comme jeu.

-Catherine, vous ne pouvez pas participer à ce jeu à cause de votre cheville. Quelqu'un des rouges devra également se passer du jeu.

Sally : Moi, vu que ça a l'air super chiant…

-Allez, en place ! Qui sera sur la corde ?

Hilde : Ca sera moi chez les rouges. Je suis la moins lourde.

Noin : Dans un second degré, tu es la plus lourde.

Hilde : Va te mettre en place connasse.

Duo : Ca sera Relena chez nous !

_Relena et Hilde vont jusqu'à la corde. Ce n'est pas profond en dessous, ce n'est même pas la peine de nager. Elles s'accrochent. Chacun des membres de leur équipe commencent à tirer la corde respective, et les deux jeunes filles sont désormais au dessus de l'eau._

-Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti.

_Relena et Hilde ne sont pas lourde, mais les cordes si. Pour les 5 premières minutes, tout le monde retient la corde mais ce n'est pas très dur. Nous corsons le jeu._

-A mon signal, un de ceux qui retiennent la corde devra la lâcher et me rejoindre. Ca se répétera toutes les 5 minutes. C'est bon ? LACHEZ !

_Une et Dorothy lâche la corde. Dorothy n'arrête pas de crier et d'encourager ses coéquipiers._

Dorothy : OUAIIIIALLEZVOUSALLEZYARRIVEROUAISVOUSÊTETROFORALLEZ !

Sally : Eho, il est où le bouton stop ?

WuFei ¤en plein effort¤ : Y'en a pas.

Sally : Si je la frappe elle se taira ?

WuFei : Non, elle risque de hurler encore plus fort

-5 nouvelles minutes sont passées ! Une personne lâche !

_Il ne restait plus que Quatre, Zechs et Trowa chez les Mosso qui retenaient la corde, et Duo, Heero et WuFei chez les Tana. Autant dire ceux qui faisaient le plus d'effort. Heero et Quatre quittent la corde. Ca commence à être des réels efforts que fournissent les quatre aventuriers restants. WuFei et derrière Duo et il commence à agripper de la corde derrière lui pour être plus stable. Trowa et Zechs ne semblent pas avoir de problèmes. Ce sont de grands gabarits. Duo est plus petit et un peu plus maigre. WuFei est un peu plus grand et fait de la musculature. Zechs et Trowa sont très stables. Ils ne bougent pas. Par contre, Duo commence à glisser sur le sable. WuFei ne tient pratiquement plus la corde. Il manigance quelque chose et Duo la retient pour lui laisser le temps._

-Allez ! Encore 5 minutes de passées ! Lâchez !

Zechs ¤à Trowa¤ : Bah qu'est ce t'attends ?

Trowa : Mais c'est toi qui doit lâcher !

-Mais non ! Je peux tenir ! Lâche la corde !

-Abruti lâche la tout de suite !

---Il faut que l'un de vous deux lâche la corde les Mosso !

Quatre : Zechs ! Je vais te piquer ta machette ! Regarde, je cours la chercher !

Zechs : NAAAAAAAN ! MA MACHETTE !

_Zechs a lâché la corde. Duo aussi. Il en est fallut de peu, il allait craquer. Zechs n'est pas content de s'être fait berné mais Trowa sait ce qu'il fait. La difficulté se lit néanmoins sur son visage. WuFei a coincé la corde qui est enroulé autour de ses jambes et ses bras. Tous les deux debout, c'est à celui qui est entraîné par le poids de la corde et de la jeune fille accrochée au bout qui a perdu. Trowa ne cède pas, mais WuFei non plus. Le chinois qui veut depuis le début montrer qu'il est fort a l'occasion de prouver sa valeur. Mais Noin est plus lourde et plus grande que Relena. C'est un facteur qui s'ajoute au fait que Trowa retient la corde de ses bras seuls alors que la corde de WuFei est intelligemment bloquée. WuFei fait donc moins d'effort. Ah ! Trowa a bougé !_

Une : NAN ! La laisse pas tomber !

Sally : Noin est chiante et conne mais faut pas la laisser tomber dans l'eau !

Zechs : On va perdre ! TT J'aurais pas du lâcher cette corde !

Quatre : T'aurais pas tenu 5 minutes.

_Zechs est moins musclé que Trowa, certes, et pas patient non plus. Nous sommes à la 7e minute depuis qu'ils ne sont plus qu'un à retenir la corde. Les bras de Trowa commencent à être ankylosés, il ferme les yeux, il glisse à nouveau ! De son son coté, WuFei ne… si ! Il a bougé ! S'il bouge encore il sera entraîné par la corde et il tombera. Trowa l'a bien vu._

Une : Allez ! Il faiblit !

Hilde : Lâche pas !

Quatre : T'es le meilleur !

Zechs : Oui, t'es le meilleur après moi !

Noin : Il va tomber !

Sally : Il va bouffer du sable !

_Les Tana ne sont pas contents de ces encouragements._

Duo : Allez ! Les écoute pas ! Ils sont cons !

Heero : Vas y ! Tiens bon !

Catherine : Il va céder ! Il est naze !

Relena : Il est crevé ! Tu peux gagner !

Rashid : Il en peut plus ! Il n'arrive pas à ta cheville ! Montre lui qu'il est dégonflé !

Dorothy : **OUIALLEZTIENLACORDETESUPERFORCESTBIENALLEOUAIIIIS !**

_WuFei est comme revigorer par ces encouragements. Il semble s'être enraciné au sable et ne bouge plus d'un pouce. Trowa lui fait un pas en avant, fatigué._

Une : Naaan ! Pas par là !

Hilde : Derrière ! Recule !

Duo : Ouais il en peut plus le nul tiens bon WuFei !

Relena : Il craque ! Il craque ! Bouge pas !

_Trowa glisse encore ! Et… Ca y'est ! Il a été entraîné carrément en avant ! Il se ramasse dans le sable tandis que…_

Noin : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! _plouf_

… _Noin tombe dans l'eau._

Les Tana : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

WuFei : Ouais euh… quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Je suis (encore) emmêlé.

_Relena saute dans l'eau. Elle rejoint les autres qui sautent sur WuFei._

-Bon alors les Tana, vous avez gagné !

Noin ¤pas contente¤ : Grrr… tiens, il a aussi remarqué ?

WuFei : Je ne peux PAS perdre. C'est contre nature.

-Vous repartez donc à votre campement l'esprit tranquille, et à demain ! Quand à vous les Mosso, à ce soir. Nous nous verrons au conseil, et il faudra éliminer l'un d'entre vous. C'est la sentence.

Zechs : Trowa… tu vas me le payer !

Trowa : Si tu votes contre moi ce soir, je vote contre toi !

Zechs : Damned ! S'il sort et qu'il a voté contre moi, je ne pourrais pas le trucider…

_C'est sous la pluie encore, mais qui est cependant moins importante qu'au début de la matinée, que les aventuriers rentrent sur leur plage, les uns apaisés car ils n'auront pas à subir le conseil, les autres, perturbés._

WuFei : Oui mais… je suis toujours coincé par cette corde de merde.

_Les jaunes sont heureux. Ils ont retrouvé Catherine et ont gagné une épreuve. Peut être est ce la fin de leur mésaventures lors des jeux._

WuFei : Hum, s'il vous plait, y'a quelqu'un ? _( Ils l'ont oublié !)_

oO°PAGE DE PUB°Oo

Je profite de cette page de pub pour m'excuser, je suis à cours de conneries (et c'est inquiétant car… moi ? A cours de conneries ? oO). Il faut dire que la rentrée arrive à grand pas et… merde ! C'est demain !).

Je continuerais néanmoins cette fic en espérant que, marrante ou pas, vous la suivrez jusqu'à la fin pour savoir qui sera LE SURVIVANT ! (car moi pour l'instant j'en ai aucune idée donc… une chose est sûre, ça sera pas G).


	6. E3, 2ème partie

Prenez du magnésium le matin, moi ça me permet de tenir la journée XD

oO°FIN DE LA PUB°Oo

_C'est avec dépit que les Mosso se rendront au conseil ce soir. Pour le moment, ils sont déçus, et déchirés, et pour cause ! Ils n'ont plus le feu, l'élément le plus indispensable de l'aventure. Le temps n'est pas là pour les consoler. Il pleuviote sur le Vanuatu (et d'ailleurs c'est chiant parce que pendant que les aventuriers s'amusent dans les épreuves, moi je poireaute sous la pluie et pour le décor et le folklorique j'ai même pas le droit au parapluie). Pour couronner le tout, les alliances sont floues. Il existe des duos, ce qui n'assure pas une grande protection face au reste de l'équipe, mais aussi des personnes qui sont avec plusieurs duos en même temps. Les trahisons sont alors plus fréquentes, moins inévitables. G a été le premier à en subir les conséquences lors du premier conseil. Bref, le moral n'est pas là chez les rouges._

Zechs : Je m'emmerde.

Une : Eh ben bouge ton cul.

-Je vois pas pourquoi je bougerai mon cul alors que personne le fait.

-De ne plus te voir déjà ça me fera du bien. C'est pas une bonne raison ?

-C'est le plus gêné qui s'en va. Haaaaaaaa t'es cassssssssssée hein ?

-Même pas vrai.

-Si, t'es cassssssé ça se voit trop !

Quatre : J'ai froiiiid TT

Hilde : Chu trempée même sous cet abri de merde.

Noin : T'as qu'à t'en aller si tu vois pas de différence, au moins y'aurai plus de place pour moi. _( Zechs déteint sur elle !)_

Hilde : Vous allez voter pour qui ce soir ?

Zechs : Ben tiens, je vais pas te le dire, grognasse.

Hilde ¤à Une¤ : Et toi ?

Une : Pour le père Noël.

Hilde ¤à Trowa¤ : Et toi ?

Trowa : Pour toi si tu te la ferme pas.

Hilde ¤à Noin¤ : Et toi ?

Noin : Ta gueule !

_Par contre, chez les Tana, même s'il pleuviote aussi, c'est la bonne humeur qui règne._

Dorothy et Catherine ¤dansent et chantent sous la pluie¤ : Léééééééééééééé sirènes du pooooort d'Aleeeeeeeeeeexandriiiiiiie ! Channnnnnnnntent encooooore la mêêêêêêmeuuu mééééééélodiiiiiiie ! Wowow… (1)

WuFei ¤autour du feu avec Duo et Heero¤ : Ca fait du bien de voir qu'il y a beaucoup plus con que soit dans la vie…

Heero : Elles chantent faux.

Duo ¤aux filles qui dansent¤ : ALLEZ LE STRIP-TEASE MAINTENANT !

¤regards qui tuent vers Duo (de Catherine, Dorothy et Heero)¤

Duo : Euuh nan j'ai rien dis, continuez ! 0

Relena ¤à Heero¤ : Tiens, je t'ai cueillis une fleur

-Euuuh… -- d'accort… ¤à Duo et WuFei¤ : et qu'est ce que j'en fais ?

Duo : Ben je sais pas trop… oO

WuFei : Euh moi non plus… Oo

Heero : Je vais la jeter…

¤il la jete¤

Rashid ¤qui les regardait de loin¤ : Eh beh, t'es pas très romantique.

Heero : Ca veut dire quoi « raumentik » ?

Duo : Ca veut dire que t'as pas étudié le latin ! _( Hahaha, quel beau jeu de mot : Rome antique…)_

Heero : Baka.

Dorothy ¤qui a vu la scène¤ : Oh ! Il a osé !

Catherine : Il a fait quoi ?

-Regarde ! montre la fleur par terre

-Oooooh ! Sacrilège !

Heero : Ben quoi ?

Relena ¤pleure¤ : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN ! TTTTTTTT

Duo : Oalala arrête, il y assez d'eau dans la mer !

WuFei ¤s'en va discrètement¤

Rashid : Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fais ?

Heero : OO Non, pas vraiment.

Dorothy : Malheur à toaaaaa ! Le _DORKROUTAFMICH_ est sur toaaaaa !

Duo : C'est quoi, ça se mange ?

WuFei ¤revient vite¤ : Ca se boit ?

Catherine : Nooon… c'est une MALEDICTION !

Rashid : Tu es maudis car tu as jeté une fleur bleue avec un point jaune, offerte par une jeune femme de la 20aine, à 6 mètres d'un cocotier à 3 branches sous une pluie fine où les gouttes d'eau sont de 2 millimètres de diamètre et sous un vent Nord-Est de 9 kilomètres par heure ! (2)

Dorothy : MALEDICTION SUR TOAAAA !

Heero : Et… ce Dorkrou… truc, il consiste en quoi ?

Rashid : Il consiste à te priver de descendance à jamais !

Heero :………………… Ah…………………… bof, du temps que ça m'empêche pas de gagner Koh Lambda, je m'en fous moi.

WuFei : Oh mon Dieu ! O.O J'ai jeté la fleur bleue et jaune que ma femme m'a offert sous la pluie et le vent à coté d'un cocotier en Europe ! Dans un jardin exotique ! Je suis maudis aussi ?

Rashid : Non, seulement si la fleur a été cueillie 5 minutes avant l'offre et si l'arbre avait 7 fourmis sur lui. En temps de vent, y'a pas de fourmis sur un arbre en Europe.

Duo : C'est une malédiction qui vient d'où ?

Rashid : Je sais plus trop… sûrement de la côte ouest franco-indienne de l'île de Tasmanie… où alors vers le centre sud à 30 degrés du nord de la forêt d'Amazonie en Colombie Turque… enfin quelque part dans le coin. Je suis pas très bon en géographie.

_C'est terrible ! Heero ne pourra donc plus avoir d'enfant ! Quel dommage ! Surtout qu'un couple se forme sur l'île des Tana ! Vous l'avez deviné, c'est Relena et Heero. Chez les Mosso, c'est le désordre total, le désespoir et la confusion. La haine règne et les amitiés sont de courtes durées. Pas une conversation ne tourne pas au vinaigre._

Noin ¤réflexion intense¤ : Que peut on faire à 4 heures du conseil quand il pleut sur une plage déserte ?

Sally : On attend et on se la boucle.

Une : On critique le crétin qui a fabriqué ces abris de merde.

Zechs : On dit que Une est moche et qu'elle chlingue.

Trowa : On joue au morpion sur le sable.

Quatre : On parle de Bambi 2.

Noin : Ah ouais ! On va faire des morpions ! Trowa, je te défie !

Trowa : C'est moi la croix.

-Ah non, j'ai toujours été la croix.

-C'est moi qui ai proposé ce jeu alors c'est moi qui décide.

-Je m'en fous, c'est moi la croix !

Une : Et moi je suis Saint Marc…

Sally : Et moi Monsieur Propre.

Trowa : Tu seras pas la croix, morue !

Noin : Il m'a traité de morue !

Quatre : Ca c'est bien fait pour toi ! Nanana !

Une : C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, se faire insulter de morue par un thon.

_C'est l'heure du départ, et les aventuriers font leur sac. Un d'eux ne reviendra pas ce soir._

Une à Zechs : Y'a quoi dans ce sac ?

Zechs : Ta mère en string.

Une : Z'y va t'insultes pas ma mère en string walotre là… Grave !

Quatre : Pourquoi tu le prends pas ?

Zechs : Pour faire parler les arabes blonds aux yeux bleus.

Noin : Ca marche o !

Une : Mais si tu reviens pas, on l'ouvrira.

Zechs : Mais t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas partir.

Sally ¤à Une¤ : C'est sûr, il triche !

Une : Non, il a peur, parce qu'il sait que je suis meilleure !

_Ce mystérieux Zechs n'en a pas fini de faire parler de lui._

¤¤¤Zoom de Zechs dans sa vie privée¤¤¤

Cet homme fort de 30 ans ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui ! Il sait ce qu'il fait, est ferme, sans pour autant être un leader. Marié depuis 6 ans à sa femme Juliette qu'il a rencontré à Hollywood et l'ayant séduite en prétendant être Legolas du Seigneur des Anneaux, il vit la vie dans son train-train habituel. Il est à la tête d'un supermarché dans la Haute Normandie, et escrimeur pendant son temps libre. Il aime également faire des puzzles. Il n'a pas d'enfants (il a peut être été maudit par le Dorkroutafmich OO ?).

Ses amis : -C'est un type bizarre ! rires  
-Il est sympa quand on le connaît et qu'il nous aime bien.  
-Il est pas sympa si c'est le contraire.  
-Il s'est marié mais on sait pas pourquoi (lui non plus) ! rires  
-Il saura mener son équipe pendant les épreuves.  
Sa femme : Des fois on parle du divorce parce qu'il s'occupe pas vraiment de moi. En fait il s'occupe que de lui. En même temps il ne me pose pas de problème et il assure tous mes frais. Mais sinon il est vivable et il fait sa partie de lit le matin.

¤¤¤Fin du zoom¤¤¤

_Une fois partis, plus personne ne dit mot. C'est leur deuxième conseil et ils savent ce qu'il leur attend. De plus, personne n'est à l'abri d'une élimination. Certains duos se sont formés mais des aventuriers sans duos s'infiltrent et parfois cassent ces duos. Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble depuis le début. Noin suit au pas et à la lettre Zechs, oublie et nie même ses fautes, mais celui-ci ne daigne pas s'en faire et la laisse donc se traîner devant lui. Une et Sally s'entendent plutôt bien mais Hilde et Sally aussi alors que Une déteste Hilde. Sally également entre Noin et Quatre, avec qui elle trouve des fois un peu de réconfort, mais Hilde ne supporte pas Noin. Une a tendance à s'en prendre un peu trop à Quatre que Trowa protège. Celui-ci fait aussi face à son grand rival, Zechs, qui voit Une comme une potentielle menace. Une et Hilde n'aiment pas trop Zechs, Zechs ne prend même pas la peine de regarder Hilde pendant que celle-ci fulmine de jalousie à l'amitié de Trowa et Quatre, qui tendent le dos à celle-ci mais aussi à Noin, qui n'aiment pas tellement Sally sur le fond, celle-ci qui ne fait pas confiance à Une … euuuh je sais plus où j'en suis là… bref, c'est compliqué et tout le monde peut partir. Ils arrivent au conseil._

Treize ¤qui s'adresse à vous¤ : C'est le deuxième conseil des rouges et…

Une : Youhouuuuuuu on arrive ! ♥

-… Et ils arrivent TT

¤à l'équipe de tournage¤ : donnez moi mes cachets.

Quatre : Salut ! Il fait pas beau hein ?

Zechs : Ouais, vous auriez pas pu faire Koh Lambda à un endroit où il pleut pas ?

-Bonsoir les Mosso ! Vous êtes là car vous avez perdu à l'épreuve d'immunité et vous connaissez la règle. Il va falloir éliminer quelqu'un d'entre vous ce soir. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerai parler de cette défaite.

Trowa ¤fait craquer ses doigts¤ : Mauvaise idée.

-Ah bon ? Alors nous allons passer directement au vote… ° scuzez moa

Zechs : Pas question ! On parle de la défaite ! De la défaite de Trowa, j'ajoute, et si je puis me permettre, si c'avait été moi à sa place, je n'aurais certainement pas lâché cette putain de corde.

Quatre : Oui mais seulement tu te serais retrouvé la tronche dans le sable.

Sally : WuFei avait une technique infaillible. Zechs n'aurait pas pu tenir non plus.

Hilde ¤pensive sadiquement¤ : Si seulement on avait eu le droit de chatouiller l'adversaire…

Une : Bon allez on vote là !

Quatre : Minute… on vote comment ? A main levée où…

-On vote dans l'urne, et on votera tout le temps dans l'urne.

Hilde : Ah ok, alors vous votez aussi.

-Mais non !

Noin : Ben vous avez « on ».

-Oui mais… je vote pas !

Zechs : Laissez le, celui qui vote pas c'est celui qui dit rien. Un peu de citoyenneté tout de même !

Noin : Tout à fait !

-Alors, Quatre, allez voter.

¤Quatre se lève. Il va voter.¤

Une : Je suis deuz' !

Zechs : Troiz' !

Hilde : Euh… quatrz' !

Noin : Et voila ! Et c'est encore un homme qui vote en premier ! Et je suis encore dernière !

Une : Non, Trowa et Sally n'ont rien d…

Sally : Cinquz' !

-Oui mais c'est moi qui choisis.

Hilde : Mais on a jamais le droit de choisir nous !

-Oui mais vous avez signé…

Noin : C'est vrai…

Zechs : Mais ça c'était pas écrit !

Trowa : Si, avec une étoile, en bas et en tout petit.

¤Quatre revient. Sally y va.¤

Sally ¤à la caméra¤ : Je vote contre Une. Je t'aime bien mais tu es lourde.

¤Sally revient. Trowa se lève et va voter.¤

Trowa ¤à la caméra¤ : Je vote contre Sally car je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais elle se plaint beaucoup et franchement ton maillot de bain est pas beau _( ça c'est un argument de la mort qui tue !)_.

-C'est au tour de Noin.

¤Noin va voter. Elle revient s'assoire. Zechs va voter.¤

Zechs : Je veux pas dire mais… l'urne est toujours aussi moche.

-Une, allez y.

¤Une va voter. Suivi de Hilde. Elle inscrit le nom et met le papier dans l'urne. Elle revient.¤

-Les candidats ont tous voté. Nous allons voir qui d'entre eux quittera définitivement le jeu ce soir, et ne reviendra pas au camp.

Zechs : Il radote.

Une : Ta gueule et écoute la voix de la sagesse !

-Je commence. Premier papier…

……………

-Sally.

-………………

-Sally.

-…………………..

-Oula, celui là est très mal écrit…

-Sally.

-… Ou non… attendez, c'est peut être Zechs…

Zechs : KWA !

-Non, je me suis trompé, c'est bien Sally

………………………

-Nous sommes à trois voix contre Sally, mais tout est encore possible.

Noin : Il compte bien, hein ?

Une : Oui, je trouve aussi.

Quatre : C'est vrai que tous les présentateurs de TV n'ont pas la chance d'être aussi intelligent.

Trowa : Laurence Brocolis n'est pas mal non plus.

Hilde ¤sadiquement¤ : J'adore sa façon de foutre des vents.

-Je continue.

…………..

-Quatre.

…………………………..

-Noin.

Quatre : Mon dieu quel suspens ! O.O

Zechs : Arrête de trembler comme un milk-shake !

-Je fais ske je veux d'abord.

-On dirait que t'as la maladie de Parkinson.

-Mais… le moment est crucial ! On a voté contre moi !

-Putain mais t'as aucune chance de partir alors calme toi.

-Je veux pas partir TT

---Nous allons dévoiler les dernier bulletin mais c'est Sally qui va partir.

………………………………

-Noin.

…………………………………..

-Sally.

Sally : HEIN ? POURQUOI MOI ?

-Sally, ils vous ont éliminé, et la sentence est irrévocable.

Sally : Nan, j'y crois pas, si près du but ! TT

-Vous pouvez leur dire un dernier mot.

Sally : Bon ben… Y'en a que j'ai apprécié, d'autres non. Mais vu que vous m'avez jarté, je vous passe pas mon adresse e-mail. Sinon, ben que le meilleur gagne (soyez sans pitié avec les Tana ! Bouzillez les !).

« #FIN DE L'EPISODE 3# »

Bonus : Les votes

Quatre : Je vote contre Noin parce que elle arrête pas de défendre Zechs qui arrête pas de faire chier Trowa. Mais sinon j'ai rien contre elle .

Noin : Quatre, je vote contre toi parce que t'arrête pas de défendre Trowa qui arrête pas de faire chier Zechs. Mais sinon t'as l'air sympa .

Zechs : Je vote contre Sally parce que pendant les épreuves elle fout pas grand-chose et met en l'air tout ce que je fais pour faire avancer l'équipe. En plus j'aime pas la couleur de son maillot de bain.

Une : Je vote contre Sally parce que elle est louuurde enfin bref j'arrive pas à la saquer. Je trouve qu'elle a pas sa place dans l'aventure parce que pendant les épreuves c'est vraiment une daube (et son maillot de bain est laid).

Hilde : Noin, tu le sais, je t'aime, je t'admire, et ça me fait de la peine que tu partes… Nan je rigole. Pétasse.

Les impressions du perdant

Sally : Ben je suis un peu déçue de partir (je sais même pas pourquoi… j'ai pas eu le temps de prouver ce que je vaut). J'aurais bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps mais c'est vrai que la météo me décourageait un peu, comme les autres. Je pense que la prochaine fois, ça sera Trowa qui partira. Et puis sinon je regrette de ne pas être tombée dans une équipe qui a un minimum de QI.

¤¤¤

(1) Je vais sortir la BO de cette saison de Koh Lambda, et seront enregistrées parmi d'autres la chanson « Schtroumpf » et aussi « Alexandrie Alexandra » XD

(2) Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, les probabilités que vous soyez maudit par le Dorkroutafmich sont infiniment petites Il n'y a donc rien à craindre ! (Mais pour plus de précaution, évitez les cocotiers et les fleurs bleues avec un point jaune, surtout quand il pleut et qu'il y a un peu de vent °).


	7. Episode 4, 1ère partie

Je rassure tout le monde (et je m'excuse si j'ai fait peur à certains) : la malédiction du Dorkroutafmich N'EXISTE PAS :-)

**Episode 4**

**7ème jour**

_Cela fait une semaine déjà que nous sommes coincé dans cette région pourrie… euh… que les aventuriers essayent de survivre sur leur île. La soirée précédente, les Mosso ont du subir la sentence du conseil, et Sally, l'infirmière au maillot de bain moche est sortie du jeu. Les Mosso ne sont donc plus que 6, un de moins que les Tana. Aujourd'hui, il ne pleut plus et le soleil n'est pas désagréable à 8h16 du matin, surtout quand on a passé une nuit blanche quasiment sous la pluie et dans l'humidité._

Quatre : J'aurais du prendre un parapluie.

Hilde : De toute manière je crois que c'est interdit.

Une : C'est interdit de ne pas se prendre de la flotte sur la gueule ?

Quatre : Si seulement on avait un VRAI abri digne de ce nom…

Zechs : T'as dis quoi là ?

Quatre : … mais je dis ça, je dis rien moi…

Trowa : Aujourd'hui, on profite du beau temps pour refaire les abris.

Hilde : Ca sera sans moi. Je suis crevée, j'ai pas dormi.

Hilde (à propos de la nuit)  
-Oh la vache ça caillait ! En plus y'avait de l'eau qui nous coulait partout. Dans les cheveux, dans le cou, dans le dos, dans le soutif… On a du se serrer les uns contre les autres comme des manchots dans la Marche de l'Empereur. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. On a pas de feu, on a vraiment que dalle ! Maintenant, j'ai qu'une seule envie : dormir, manger et prendre une douche chaude. _( Elle a eut 2/20 à son bac de mathématiques)_

Noin : Bon, passez moi vos vêtements, on va les étendre sur ce tronc à la verticale et ils vont sécher.

Quatre : Bonne idée.

Zechs : Ouais ouais… à la première occasion vous allez me les piquer !

Trowa : Et qu'est ce qu'on en ferait ? On pourra pas les brûler puisque y'a pas de feu (la faute à qui ?)

Quatre (à propos de l'entente générale)  
-Ouais ça se passe pas trop mal. Ca serait génial si Zechs était un type bien, c'est-à-dire moins égocentrique, moins égoïste, moins stupide, moins glouton, moins paresseux, moins orgueilleux, plus sympa, plus agréable, plus intéressant, plus solidaire, qui fait des beaux abris résistants et imperméables, qui fait pas s'éteindre le feu… mais bon. On fait avec.

Une (à propos de l'entente générale)  
-Alors en général on s'entend pas, mais en ce moment on vit une petite période de tension… donc on s'entend toujours pas…

Hilde (à propos de l'entente générale)  
-Bon… comme Zechs est con, il fait des conneries. Ca fait que tout le monde s'engueule. Je les supporte plus. Heureusement qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Trowa (à propos de l'entente générale)  
-Je vais mettre mon costume de clown pour parler de ce sujet, car il vaut mieux en rire.

Quatre : Je regrette que Sally soit partie.

Trowa : Oui, elle était gentille.

-C'est pas ça… enfin si mais, surtout que on se partageait la cuisine. Maintenant il va falloir que je la fasse tout le temps TT

_Le départ de Sally laisse un vide à la cuisine (que comblera Quatre) mais pas à la tribu des Mosso. Il y a toujours autant de disputes, et certains pointent du doigt Zechs, qui ne s'occupe que de lui et qui n'admet pas ses fautes. Du coté des Tana, en revanche, l'ambiance est bonne, même si toutefois se font des légers dérapages. C'est l'heure de manger le 1er repas (et l'avant dernier) de la journée (l'habituel riz à la banane)._

Relena : A taaaable ! ♥

Dorothy : Pourquoi tu dis « à table » ?

-Ben parce qu'on va manger.

-On n'a même pas de table et on bouffe par terre.

-Bon bah alors à saaaable !

_Il faut prendre des forces avant l'épreuve de la journée. Ca fait aujourd'hui une semaine que les aventuriers croupissent sur une île déserte où habitent quelques personnes en union avec la nature, perdue dans le Pacifique. Ils commencent vraiment à avoir faim et la fatigue se fait sentir._

Duo ¤allongé sur le sable¤ : Faut y aller, là ?

Heero ¤allongé sur le sable¤ : Je crois, oui.

-Bon bah alors on se lève.

-Ouais.

-Va falloir bouger dans ce cas.

-Ouais.

-On y va ?

-Ok. On y va.

-D'accord alors il faut se lever.

-Je te suis.

-Non, toi d'abord.

-Je n'en ferais rien…

_Après un certain moment, je retrouve les aventuriers sur la plage. Le soleil est au rendez-vous._

-Bonjour les aventuriers ! Comment allez vous ? Un peu fatigué ?

Hilde : Un peu la dalle aussi.

Duo : Très mort.

Relena : J'espère qu'il va pas falloir courir.

-Un petit mot avant de commencer l'épreuve… Heero… vous avez été maudit par le Dorkroutafmich !

Heero : Vous êtes déjà au courant ?

Zechs : Quoi ?

Une : Oh, le pauvre !

Hilde : Il a trop pas de chance.

Trowa : Mes sincères condoléances.

Heero : Putain mais tout le monde sait ce que c'est ?

Quatre ¤se retient de pleurer¤ : Bien sur ! Olalala… Tu dois être triste ! Tu vas pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants…

Heero : Je m'en fiche. Les gosses, ça chiale, ça pue, c'est moche et c'est con.

Relena : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN ! TT

Duo : Bon c'est bon on va pas en faire un drame.

Trowa ¤à Heero¤ : Si on pouvait échanger nos place, je le ferrais volontiers. La pauvre Relena aussi.

Heero : Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Relena ?

-Comment ça, vous n'êtes pas au courant que vous êtes très amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

Duo : HEIN ? OO

Heero : Forcement, si on me dit rien, je ne peux pas savoir.

-Peu importe pour l'instant. Il faut disputer l'épreuve de confort. Elle consiste à aller chercher des anneaux dans l'eau. Vous voyez les plates formes sur l'eau là bas ? Et bien allez y, je vous suis sur un bateau pneumatique.

Duo : Je peux venir avec vous ? J'ai pas envie de nager…

-Non. Vous ne pouvez pas.

Duo : Egoïste.

_Les Tana et les Mosso vont donc sur une plate forme chacun à la nage._

-Bon, vous êtes tous là. Ce jeu de confort concerne votre aptitude à l'apnée. Il y a une bouée à quelques mètres. Et une corde au bout de cette bouée. Un anneau à 1 mètre de profondeur, un anneau à 2 mètres, un anneau à 3 mètres, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à 10 mètres. Vous irez chacun votre tour récupérer un anneau. L'équipe qui a en premier 10 anneaux a gagné. Cependant vous êtes un de plus chez les Tana, je vais donc vous demander de désigner une personne qui ne participera pas à cette épreuve.

_Relena n'est pas à l'aise dans l'eau, mais coule bien. Néanmoins elle se propose de ne pas participer à l'épreuve._

-Très bien. Que les premiers plongeurs se mettent au bord… A vos…

_Catherine chez les jaunes et Noin chez les rouges ont plongés ! Ce n'est pas très difficile d'aller chercher l'anneau à 1 mètre de profondeur. Noin revient un peu avant Catherine taper dans la main de Heero qui va chercher le 2e anneau. Il va plus vite. Hilde est après Noin. Elle essaye de rattraper Heero mais c'est peine perdue. Il a déjà récupéré son anneau quand celle-ci plonge pour aller chercher le sien. Après Heero, c'est au tour de Duo qui va à peu près à la même allure que lui, voire un peu plus vite. Il plonge à 3 mètres de profondeur. Une saute à son tour dans l'eau. Les Mosso sont bien en retard ! Mais ils gardent certainement leurs meilleurs plongeurs pour la fin. Le problème c'est que non seulement Heero et Duo sont assez bon en apnée, mais en plus ils sont plus rapides que Hilde, Noin et Une. Une a ramené son anneau et a rattrapé un tout petit peu l'avance des jaunes. Jusqu'à là, aucun problème pour personne. A 4 mètres, c'est déjà un peu plus dur. Dorothy s'apprête à longer la corde. Elle est une excellente nageuse, et bonne aussi en apnée. Mais C'est au tour de Zechs chez les Mosso d'aller chercher l'anneau. Et lui, il nage très vite sur des courtes distances. La distance jusqu'à la bouée n'étant pas grande du tout, il rattrape Dorothy qui est en dessous de l'eau. Il plonge direct. Dorothy a récupéré son anneau et remonte à la surface. Elle se dépêche de retourner sur la plate forme pour taper dans la main de WuFei qui attend impatiemment, pendant que Zechs est remonté à la surface. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de placer WuFei après Dorothy. Il nage un peu moins vite. Il arrive à la bouée mais… Trowa est à ses talons, et c'est le meilleur nageur de l'équipe des Mosso ! Mais pourquoi avoir choisit Quatre en dernier ? WuFei va chercher son anneau à 5 mètres de profondeur. La pression de fait de plus en plus importante. Mais Trowa est plus rapide ! Il se hisse à la corde la tête en bas et plonge rapidement. WuFei et Trowa attrapent leur anneau en même temps. Le français remonte avant le chinois et sprint à fond. Il arrive bien sur en premier à la plate forme des rouges. Le rapport de force est inversé. Quatre s'élance. Il sait qu'il faut maintenant tirer profit de ces quelques secondes d'avance. Il entame donc un crawl… un peu foireux mais il avance vite. C'est Rashid le meilleur nageur des Tana ! Il rattrape donc Quatre. Mais au moment de plonger… Quatre y arrive facilement tandis que Rashid, au bout de 4 mètres 50 de profondeur… se prend d'un doute, ou d'une frayeur, et remonte à la surface._

Dorothy : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? IL EST EN BAS L'ANNEAU !

Catherine : Replonge ! Viiiite !

_Quatre tape dans la main de Hilde. Elle se charge de l'anneau à 6 mètres de profondeur. Arrivée, elle prend quelques secondes pour bien se calmer et prendre sa respiration. Rashid a récupéré l'anneau. Heero nage vers la bouée. Hilde plonge après une dernière bouffée d'oxygène. Elle s'accroche bien à la corde et remonte avec le 6e anneau très rapidement. Elle est bien contente d'être à nouveau à la surface ! Heero a récupéré son anneau plus facilement que Hilde. Il revient. Hilde remonte sur la plate forme. Une est partie. Noin est allongée._

Noin : C'est… ffffff… super… fffffff… profond…

_Duo a plongé et il ne se presse pas. Il prefère garder du souffle pour plongé sous 7 mètres de profondeur. Une comment cette erreur. Elle plonge mais remonte, manquant d'air. Elle revient._

Une : Je peux pas ! C'est trop dur !

Zechs : Quelle empotée ! Je vais te montrer !

_Zechs plonge dans l'eau mais Duo a déjà récupéré le 7e anneau. C'est au tour de Dorothy. A ce stade, plus personne ne sprint avant de plonger. Zechs est à la bouée. Il respire un bon coup, plonge… Dorothy s'aprête à plonger sous l'eau quand Zechs remonte à la surface et nage vers la plate forme. Ils sont presque à égalité et les Mosso ont re-du retard sur les jaunes. Dorothy respire encore. Trowa nage doucement vers la bouée. Dorothy l'a vu et ne perd plus de temps. Elle plonge. Trowa plonge directement. Dorothy remonte avec le 8e anneau ; peu de temps avant Trowa. C'est la 2e fois qu'il rattrape le temps perdu de son équipe. Ils arrivent en même temps. Rashid plonge et Quatre aussi. Les deux arabes s'affrontent. Rashid veut faire le malin et fait du crawl. Seulement, le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle arrivé à sa bouée, Quatre arrive tranquillement à la sienne. Il respire un peu, et plonge. Rashid décide de ne pas le suivre tout de suite. Il respire un bon coup, et plonge un peu après Quatre. Quatre est à 5 mètres de profondeur, il descend la corde, la tête vers le bas. Il attrape son anneau ! Il remonte ! Rashid, à 6 mètres de profondeur ne remonte cette fois pas et… attrape le 9e anneau ! Il remonte aussi vite qu'il peut ! Quatre est à la surface. Il est épuisé et ses oreilles sont certainement bouchées, à cause de la pression. Il revient très lentement à la plate forme. Trowa l'aide à monter dessus._

Quatre : Eh ben… fffffff… C'est bas en bas !

Zechs : Je vais essayer d'aller chercher le dernier anneau.

_Zechs s'élance dans l'eau. Rashid vient juste d'arriver. Il est crevé aussi. Dorothy se lance dans la quête du dernier anneau. Mais voila qu'à 7 mètres de profondeur, Zechs remonte. Il revient. Il n'en peut plus. De même pour Dorothy. Rashid n'ose plus y aller. Il est encore allongé. Heero y va. Personne ne replonge chez les Mosso. Ils sont tous extrêmement fatigué, et ceux qui ne le sont pas n'ont pas la capacité de plonger à 10 mètres de profondeur. Heero est arrivée à la bouée. Il ne plonge pas. Il prend son souffle, se calme, réfléchi. Quatre s'est relevé. Heero plonge. Les Mosso sont affolés. Si Heero revient avec l'anneau, ils ont perdu. Ils attendent. Ah ! Heero est de nouveau à la surface !_

Heero super fatigué : Jlé pas euuuuuuut ! TT

_Quatre a décidé d'y aller, même s'il est fatigué. C'est le meilleur en apnée. Il saute dans l'eau et nage très lentement. Il arrive à la bouée. Chez les Tana, c'est Duo qui s'est lancé. Il naga vers la bouée. Il s'est dit que Quatre venait de plonger donc il est affaiblit. Duo arrive à la bouée. Quatre plonge. Duo attend, accroché à la bouée. L'attente semble longue. Quatre n'est toujours pas revenu. Duo attend toujours. Il plongera si Quatre n'a pas réussit à prendre le 10e anneau. Ah… Quatre est sortit de l'eau ! Et… Il brandit le dernier anneau ! C'est gagné pour les Mosso !_

Relena : Mais vous êtres trop des merdes !

Catherine : Ta gueule, t'as rien fait, feignasse !

-Bon, les aventuriers, retournons sur la plage.

_Le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions, que la pression redevienne normale dans les oreilles de ceux qui ont plongé très profond et qu'ils soufflent un peu, cela nous prit près de vingt minutes pour être tous sur la plage (et j'étais arrivé en premier !)._

-Alors, ce sont les Mosso qui ont gagné ! Bravo Quatre, vous m'avez épaté ! Plonger à 10 mètres de profondeur, ce n'est pas rien !

Zechs : Oui bon… Moi aussi j'ai plongé très profond, ne l'oublions pas !

Noin : C'est quoi notre récompense ?

-Voici une personne originaire du Vanuatu.

_Un gars s'avance._

-Il vous montrera comment faire des pièges, des abris, et le plus important, la chose que vous avez perdu malencontreusement, le feu.

Une : Aaaaah vous êtes tellement gentil ! xox

Hilde : Mais… c'est pas terrible comme récompense ! On peut garder le traducteur ? (Il est beau !)

Le traducteur : Ah non ! On m'a dit qu'on me payait pour traduire alors je traduis ! Il n'est pas question que je reste avec vous dans ce jeu débile !

-Voila. Bon, les Mosso, je vous salue !

Hilde : Ah bah non attendez !

Noin : Le traître ! Il se barre en hydravion !

_Quatre a réalisé un exploit ! Il s'en retourne donc avec son équipe, l'espèce de Chaman et le traducteur sur leur île, content, très content mais aussi très fatigué. Ils arrivent enfin au campement. L'apprentissage commence de ce pas._

Le chaman : Ifrdsq gdislq fidsfmmdo ojfedios. (1)

Traducteur : Alors le monsieur dit qu'il va vous apprendre à faire un abri.

Le chaman : Pano dsqoo djsqop riehops fdsm aojspqpkf sj fodosp fz pzijfkds.

Traducteur : Pour commencer, il faut que vous alliez chercher des feuilles de bananiers et de cocotiers.

Une : Il a un nom ce type ?

Traducteur : Je vais lui demander. _Il parle au type._ Fkdspyp dsqoq po mofidsiofih ?

Le chaman : Kofpsfe fdspji ezuu Poftdm.

Traducteur : Il s'appelle Poftdm.

Zechs : D'accord. On va l'appeler Po pour faire plus court (et plus facile).

Quatre : Ah ouaiiiiis ! Comme dans les télétubbies !

Hilde : Tu regardes cette merde ?

Quatre : Tu rigoles ? C'est vachement bien !

Le chaman : Faorpore ogdppq fdosp oo fdspjj fsdmpolkgp ?

Traducteur : Il demande si on le fait l'abris ou pas ? Parce qu'il se fait chier et il comprend pas ce que vous dites entre vous.

Hilde : Roooo il va pas nous taper sur le système le papy !

Traducteur ¤au chaman¤ : Mudzuaig giedsi ospo rjekik fdkspoi.

Le chaman : Qyehdj fdsppoi resopou zanbvc.

Traducteur : Il a dit d'aller te faire foutre.

_Finalement, après plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent quand même à faire deux abris et deux pièges._

Le chaman : Yfldkj aljoif zfmzeo gpropure otrpz.

Traducteur : Maintenant il va vous montrer comment faire du feu.

_Il fait du feu._

Noin : Ouaiiiiiis ! Bon, merci, on s'appelle et on se fait une bouffe. Salut !

_Mais le chaman l'éteint aussitôt._

Une : Mais… IL EST CON !

Hilde : On en a besoin du feu ! Pourquoi qu'il l'a éteint !

Trowa : Putain… sympa !

Quatre : Attendez, peut être qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès °.

Le chaman : Txnlcdm pqôpiope eipapi aödosqp.

Traducteur : Il vous dira pourquoi si le mec aux cheveux blonds et longs arrête de le pointer avec sa machette.

Trowa : C'est pas sa machette.

Traducteur ¤au chaman¤ : Kljfpo fdspu üfuze îfdsgj sqjjhfdks qiuizyag.

Le chaman : Wmlkderut itzoi dispoq âfkdlsk lkf zkaj.

Traducteur : Il dit que c'est pas bien de voler la machette de quelqu'un d'autre.

Zechs : Je ne l'ai pas volée ! Elle est à moi !

Une : Dites lui pourquoi il a éteint le feu !

Traducteur ¤au chaman¤ : Hdsqkje treizoi aiezoiau otru zk apaldke ?

Le chaman : Jzanv eitu oiz rzoapojfjg ùspoori êzmp.

Traducteur : C'est pour que vous le fassiez vous-même.

Le chaman : Rfga fdiiyq poisudfoqoiq mfmqpi fdjiqu fouqsk lo.

Traducteur : Il ajoute qu'on l'a payé pour vous faire faire du feu alors c'est à vous de faire le feu.

Zechs : Aaaaah… lui aussi il est dans le coup…

_C'est au bout d'une demie heure que Noin faire apparaître la première flamme. Le soir, ils remercièrent le chaman et le traducteur quand ceux ci partirent. Chez les Tana, l'ambiance n'est pas trop mauvaise, bien que tout le monde soit déçu de ne pas avoir gagné cette épreuve de confort. Seul Duo semble garder le sourire coûte que coûte._

Duo : Bon allez ! On a pas tout perdu pour autant !

Dorothy : J'ai faim TT.

Relena : J'ai mal aux pieds TT.

Catherine : Je suis crevée TT.

WuFei : Aaaah les gonzesses ! Arrêtez de vous plaindre !

Duo : C'est clair. Bon. Tu viens Heero ? On va chercher de l'eau.

Heero : Ok.

Dorothy : Encore ! Mais les gourdes sont toutes remplies !

Relena : Non ! Restez la ! Heero ! Ne part pas avec lui TT.

Duo : Ca te dérange ? Tête d'orange ! Tu t'l'épluches et tu t'la manges !

Relena : C'est une remarque de gamin…

-Poils aux mains.

-Mais tu fais chier !

-Pois au nez.

-Heeroooooo TT dis lui de se taire !

-Poils au… euh attends… Qu'est ce qui rime avec « taire » ?

Rashid : Artères ?

Catherine : Derrière !

Dorothy : Moelle épinière !

Heero : Euh… système cardiovasculaire ?

Relena : Heerooooo TT.

-Mais quoi ?

-Ben… sauve moi ! Je sais pas moi… dis quelque chose TT.

-Quelque chose. _( Il est vraiment pas doué avec les femmes, hein ?)_

¤¤¤Zoom sur Heero dans sa vie privée¤¤¤

Ce jeune japonais célibataire de 26 ans qui habite en France depuis ses deux ans (en Meurthe-et-Moselle) est très mystérieux. Il cache sûrement son coté affectif. Sportif et intelligent, il entretient son corps et touche à tous les sports possibles et inimaginables. Du padel (un sport originaire d'Amérique latine, mixant le tennis, le squash, la pelotte basque et le ping pong) au lancer de disques ( c'est nul ce sport… hum, pardon) en passant par la capoeira (un art martial brésilien qui puise ses racines dans les méthodes de combat et les danses des peuples africains du temps de l'esclavage au Brésil) et le yabuzame (à prononcer « yabuzamé » : un sport équestre dérivé de l'entraînement des anciens samouraïs et dans lequel le cavalier, monté sur un cheval lancé au galop, doit décocher une flèche sur une cible), il ne rate jamais d'occasion pour connaître un nouveau sport ! C'est sa passion. Bien sur, il a choisis un métier en relation avec sa passion : gendarme (euuuuuuuuuh…) et garde du corps personnel du président de la république la plupart du temps.

Ses amis : -Il me fait peur des fois.  
-Il est sadique ! rires  
-Il est sympa mais je comprends pas son humour.  
-Il aime pas l'haltérophilie.  
-Il sera le maître de son équipe.

¤¤¤Fin du zoom¤¤¤

Heero (à propos de Relena)  
-Je ne sais pas où vous avez cherché que je voulais sortir avec elle (c'est vrai en plus si vous revoyez les épisodes précédents, à aucun moment je ne suis attiré par elle !). Elle n'est pour moi qu'une copine, une confidente éventuellement.

Duo (à propos de Relena et Heero)  
-Je ne sais pas du tout où vous avez pêché que Heero voulait sortir avec Relena. Je le connais bien, et s'il voulait sortir avec quelqu'un, ça serait avec moi… euh… qu'il en parlerait en premier .

**8ème jour**

_Le soleil vient de se lever, encore une belle journée, et il va bientôt arriver, l'ami Ricoré… Oui sauf que nos aventuriers ils n'ont pas de Ricoré. Ils attaquent donc cette nouvelle journée sans café ni Ricoré mais avec du riz à la banane (ça rimait jusqu'au mot « riz à la banane »… dommage)._

Relena ¤de loin¤ : Bouteeeeiiiiille !

Catherine : Pourquoi elle m'insulte ?

_Les Tana et les Mosso arrivèrent dans l'endroit indiqué (dans la forêt) pour se disputer une nouvelle épreuve, celle-ci sera pour l'immunité. Les Mosso ont enfin pu dormir sous un vrai toit près du feu. Et ils sont content, armés de deux pièges, peut être qu'ils captureront quelque chose à manger !_

-Bonjour les Tana et les Mosso ! Alors, cette nuit près d'un feu, ça fait du bien, hein les Mosso !

Quatre : Oh oui, à qui le dites vous…

Zechs : Bon, ça va ! Allez, on commence l'épreuve !

-Cette épreuve, c'est une épreuve d'équilibre ! Voyez cette petite rivière non profonde… On y a installé deux rangées de bambou. Il y a deux niveaux. Premier niveau, un bambou épais. Deuxième niveau un bambou fin. Ces bambous sont séparés d'une petite plate forme. Ca fait en tout 2x5 mètres de bambou, soit 10 mètres à parcourir. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Vous aurez tous sur vos épaules une branche avec à chaque extrémité un sac de sable pas trop lourd. Les deux sacs n'ont pas le même poids, il faudra donc bien équilibrer avant de vous lancer sur un bambou. Et rappelez vous ! Si vous tombez, vous recommencez à la dernière plate forme que vous avez atteinte. N'oubliez pas, le membre suivant de l'équipe ne peut prendre une branche avec ses sacs et ne peut s'aventurer sur un bambou que si la personne antécédente a fini les 10 mètres de bambou.

_Les aventuriers se mettent donc à la queue leu leu. Evidement, les meilleurs équilibristes se sont placés en dernier._

-Ah oui, les Tana, vous devez éliminer une personne vu que vous êtes trop.

_C'est Duo qui se propose de ne pas participer. Effectivement, le jeune homme n'est pas sûr de lui concernant l'équilibre. Et puis…_

Relena : NAN ! CETTE FOIS JE JOUE AUSSI ! JE VEUX PAS RESTER SUR LE COTE ! JE FAIS PARTIE DE L'EQUIPE ! C'EST PAS TOUJOURS LES MÊMES QUI RESTENT SUR LE COTE ! ET LE PROCHAIN QUI DIT QUELQUE CHOSE IL SE PREND UN COUP DE BAMBOU DANS LA TRONCHE !

Duo : Ok ok !

… _Il est gentleman, il a laissé sa place à Relena…_

-Vous vous êtes décidé ?

Duo : Poils aux pieds !

-Alors les premiers…

Une : On a le droit de donner un coup de sac à l'ennemi qui est à coté de nous pour le déséquilibrer ?

-Euh n…

Noin : On peut scier le bambou de l'ennemi pour le faire tomber ?

-Non pl…

Dorothy : On peut jeter de l'eau sur l'ennemi quand on est pas en train de passer sur le bambou ?

-Dites… Le jeu va commenc…

Relena ¤court déjà vers le premier bambou¤ : ALLEZZZZ ON Y VA ! OUAIIIIIIII !

Zechs : Eh, Tricheuse ! On était pas prêt !

-Ca vous dérangerait de…

Hilde : AAAAAAh ! Trowa ! Salaud ! TU M'A MARCHE SUR LE PIED !

Trowa : Oh, pardon.

Hilde : TU VAS IMMEDIATEMENT ESSUYER LA TRACE QUE TU A FAITE ! Mes belles baskets TT

Trowa : Tu vas te calmer pauvre conne ? En plus elles étaient déjà moches et sales avant tes baskets pourries !

-Non MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER PARLER, MERDE ALORS !

Les candidants : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! OO

-Euh…

Hilde : Il a dit un gros mot !

Noin : Quelle grossièreté !

Une : J'ADORE ! ♥

WuFei : Bonjour l'éducation !

Zechs : Bravo. Bel exemple pour les petits enfants qui nous regardent ! (et qui m'admirent) On voit qu'il se moque des téléspectateurs !

Dorothy : Je suis choquée ! OO

-Ce n'est pas ce que…

Relena : Vous devriez avoir honte !

Quatre : Se comporter comme ça est intolérable !

-Je… je m'excuse, pardon TT

Noin : Ben voyons… c'est si facile !

Trowa : Je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui.

Heero : Moi non plus.

Rashid : C'est absolument scandaleux !

Catherine : Il avait l'air honnête pourtant…

-Je regrette.

Duo : Il a le droit à un gage !

Hilde : Oui ! Il doit faire le tour de l'île à cloche-pied !

Zechs : Ou alors on le pend à un arbre par les pieds pendant 24 heures !

Une : Non ! On le déshabille ! ♥

Noin : Touuuuut nuuuuu éééééé tout bronzééééééééééééé !

-Non ! Pas de gage ! Pitié !

WuFei : Pas de pitié pour les impolis !

Duo : 40 pompes ! Tout de suite !

-TT Maintenant ?

Heero : Oui !

Zechs : Avec une main dans le dos !

Une : Allez ! Du courage ! Montrez leur comment vous êtes fort !

-Bon… s'il le faut…

_Après les pompes imposées du fait de mon laisser-aller, les candidats sont satisfaits et sont prêts à concourir pour l'immunité._

-A… vos… fffffffffffff… marques… prêt………… ffffffffffff… partééééééééé… fffffff…

_Les aventuriers qui attendent encouragent ceux qui s'avancent sur la barre, d'un pas incertain. C'est Relena chez les Tana et Hilde chez les Mosso._

Noin : Allez Hilde ! Avance !

Zechs : Te presse pas ! Tu as un pas d'avance sur l'autre cruche !

Heero : Les écoute pas, Relena ! Elle tremble comme une feuille la rouge ! Elle va tomber !

Une : Non ! Vacille pas !

WuFei : Bouge pas tes mains comme ça !

Relena et Hilde : PUTAIN MAIS VOS GUEULES ! ON EST HYPER CONCENTREES LA !

_Règne maintenant un silence de plomb, et chacun de leur coté, les aventuriers encourage ou font des reproches en chuchotant. Hilde avance plus sereinement que Relena qui est apparemment dérangée par son bâton sur les épaules. Il est sûrement mal équilibré. Et… c'est la chute pour elle !_

Relena ¤à son équipe¤ : Voila ! C'est de votre faute !

Duo : Effectivement. On aurait peut être pas dû la laisser faire l'épreuve à ma place.

_Hilde avance toujours tout doucement… ah ! Elle s'est penchée un peu sur le coté ! Va-t-elle tomber ? Elle n'avance plus. Elle remet un peu de poids sur le coté du bâton ou elle n'est pas penchée. Ca la remet en place et elle continue. Elle est à la moitié de la barre. Entre temps Relena est remontée mais est à nouveau tombée. Désormais ses sacs de sable sont très lourds._

WuFei : Mais quelle pas douée…

Catherine : Dépêche toi ! Hilde est aux trois quart de la 1ère barre !

_Relena ne se fait pas prier. Elle remonte et positionne ses bras sur le bâton autrement. Elle avance sur la barre. On dirait que ça marche. Hilde est maintenant à la deuxième barre. Et plouf ! Elle tombe dans l'eau ! La barre est moins épaisse. Relena est pratiquement à la 2ème barre. Hilde est pratiquement arrivée… elle vacille dangereusement… et s'élance ! Ca y'est, elle a fini. Une est la suivante. Elle prend un bâton qu'elle met sur ses épaules. Après l'avoir mit plus à droite qu'à gauche, elle semble avoir trouvé l'équilibre. Elle va sur le premier bambou. Relena vient de terminer son 2ème bambou ! Dorothy s'élance sur la barre sans avoir équilibré son bâton. Elle fait quelques pas et se penche d'un coté pour combler le manque d'équilibre. Une, au tiers de la 1ère barre, tombe. Dorothy en profite pour arrêter sa progression et remettre bien son bâton sur ses épaules._

Relena : Fallait pas faire la maligne.

_Une a quand même bientôt re-rattrapé Dorothy. Celle-ci est aux cinq sixième du bambou, tandis que Une est à la moitié. Dorothy fini quand même (avec difficulté) ses 10 mètres de bambou très peu avant Une. C'est au tour de Rashid. Il teste d'abord le bambou en l'écrasant avec son pied._

Rashid : Il est pas très rigide. Je vais tomber.

WuFei : Mais non ! C'est solide ! Grouille !

_Rashid passe le 1er bambou sans trop de mal. C'est le premier qui s'est servi de son bâton au mieux dans son équilibre. Par contre, il tombe au milieu de la 2ème barre._

Rashid : C'est tout mouillé ! J'ai glissé !

Catherine : C'est pas grave ! Noin n'a pas encore passé la plate forme !

_Quand Rashid était aux 2 tiers de la 2ème barre, Noin tombe, presque à son niveau._

Noin : Meeeeerde !

Trowa : Vous faites la compétition des handicapés ?

_Mais pas de chance, Rashid tombe juste après !_

Heero : Franchement je vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile ! Y'a une barre, faut marcher dessus. Bon. Quoi de compliqué ?

Dorothy : Peut être que c'est le fait que la barre fait 3 centimètres de large, qu'elle est glissante et flexible et qu'on a un truc lourd qui nous lamine les épaules ?

Duo : Pas faux.

_Rashid va plus vite que Noin. Il est arrivé avant elle. WuFei prend son bâton, l'équilibre et s'élance sur la barre. Il est vite arrivé à la plate forme qui sépare les deux bambous (un peu en tournant du cul pour s'équilibrer, mais il n'est pas tombé). Il marche maintenant précautionneusement sur le 2ème bambou. Il glisse, court pour ne pas tomber et… tombe, à quelques centimètres de la fin. Du coté des rouges, Trowa commence la 1ère barre. Il y a un changement subitement. Ils veulent rattraper le retard. Trowa s'avance sur la barre, et avance rapidement. Il fini tout son parcourt alors que WuFei recommence la 2ème barre mais re-tombe. Ses sacs de sable sont très lourds et la barre est très glissante. C'est maintenant à Quatre chez les rouges, et qui a fait 1 mètre._

Hilde : Bon… Quatre… va falloir passer la 2ème maintenant.

_WuFei recommence pour la 3ème fois la 2ème barre, mais plus lentement. Il semble avoir des difficultés pour cette barre. Quatre a fait 1 mètre de plus._

Une : Y'en a qui sont pas pressé dans leur vie…

Quatre : Chu pas encore tombé ! Pas comme certains ! Ou certaines !

_WuFei est pratiquement arrivé. Mais Quatre est arrivé à la 2ème barre ! Il semble avoir subitement accéléré ! En fait c'est un équilibriste qui s'ignore. Il va plus vite ! Et dépasse WuFei ! C'est incroyable ! Zechs qui est le dernier des rouges court sur le 1er bambou… WuFei s'est alarmé, il a fini. C'est au tour de Heero. Il avance tranquilement sans se presser. C'est un exercice de formalité pour lui. Il fini donc ses 10 mètres alors que Zechs manque de tomber et… atteint de justesse la plate forme. Il ne lui reste plus que la 2ème barre. Catherine est la dernière des jaunes. Elle se dépêche. Elle est excellente ! Mais… ZECHS ET CATHERINE POSE LE PIED EN MÊME TEMPS sur la dernière plate forme !_

-EGALITE !

Duo : Mince. Comment on fait ?

-Un de chaque équipe va se désigner pour combattre l'autre de l'autre équipe, sur une plate forme (qui je rappelle fait 30centimètres carré), avec un bâton et les sacs accrochés au bout.

Zechs : Je me propose pour faire bouffer les sacs aux Tana.

Une : Non. T'es trop nul.

Quatre : Trowa est le meilleur.

Trowa : J'y vais.

Heero : Bon. Je vois qu'à part Catherine vous êtes des incapables. C'est donc logique que j'y aille.

Catherine : Ben, je peux y'aller moi !

Heero : Mais non, Trowa va te tabasser.

-Alors, vous avez choisis ? Parfait. En place !

Seuls les coups de sacs sont autorisés. Le premier qui tombe a perdu.

-Allez y !

_Trowa tourne sur lui-même pour essayer de toucher Heero de ses sacs mais celui-ci se défend avec ses sacs à lui. Trowa est déséquilibré et… Heero lui donne un gros coup de sac dans le dos. Trowa est au bord de sa plate forme !_

Duo : OUAIS ! Vas y ! Assomme le !

Relena : T'es le plus beau et le plus fort !

_Heero veut à nouveau donner un coup de sac mais se désquilibre tout seul. Trowa en profite pour essayer de faucher Heero avec ses sacs, mais étant encore en position de faiblesse, sa précipitation fait que ça ne marche pas. Heero esquive et met plus de poids d'un coté que de l'autre pour allonger le bâton du coté où il va frapper avec son sac… il frappe et… Trowa tombe à l'eau._

Les Tana : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS TROP BIENNNNNNN ! ENCOOOOOOOOOORE !

-C'est fini ! Les Tana ont gagnés ! Bravo ! Beau coup de sac, Heero.

Heero : Bof… c'était facile.

-Les Mosso, je vous donne rendez-vous ce soir pour le conseil.

Zechs : Et c'est encore à cause de Trowa ! Si vous m'aviez laissé…

Trowa : Tu t'aurais pris un sac dans la face. Remercie moi d'y être allé.

_C'est la deuxième fois que Trowa perd à un duel crucial ! C'est peut être le plus doué de l'équipe, et c'est loin d'être le plus faible de tous les aventuriers, mais il échoue toujours là où il faudrait qu'il gagne. Cela le met en position de faiblesse dans la hiérarchie des Mosso, et c'est très dangereux, surtout à quelques heures d'un conseil._

oO°PAGE DE PUB°Oo

Depuis le temps que j'en parle de mon riz à la banane, il faudrait peut être que j'y goûte . J'ose pas trop en fait…

(1) Désolée, je ne parle pas le vanuatais ° Déjà que ça se dit pas lol. En fait (un peu de culture !), les langues officielles sont le français, l'anglais et le bichlamar. Mais pour ce chaman qui devait être paysan, il parle sûrement le patois de son village. Les habitants du Vanuatu parlent plus d'une centaine de langues diverses. Et en plus, on rencontre des différences plus ou moins importante, dans les langages, d'une île à l'autre, mais aussi de village à village.


	8. E4, 2ème partie

Désolée si les updates sont longues à venir. C'est que les chapitres sont longs à écrire et que je me base sur à peu près 13 pages pour les chapitres à épreuves et 9 pages pour les chapitres à conseils (sur word). Et il faut les trouver les conneries lol.

oO°FIN DE LA PUB°Oo

_Une nouvelle fois, les Mosso ont perdu l'immunité. De plus, ils auraient pu laisser sa chance à Zechs pour essayer de remporter l'épreuve d'équilibre, mais c'est encore Trowa l'équilibriste qui a défié un des jaunes, Heero, et qui s'est fait battre. Trowa peut donc sembler être déstabilisé pour le conseil. Il a de forte chance que ses compagnons ne le lui pardonnent pas._

Zechs : Exactement ! Et d'abord, moi si j'…

_Toutefois Zechs non plus n'est pas très bien placé pour dire grand-chose._

Zechs : Oui bon, ça y'est ! On l'a le feu ! On va pas en faire tout un plat !

_Ceci dit, les jaunes n'ont pas gagné l'épreuve de confort, mais s'en tirent très bien et sauvegardent leur équipe de l'élimination d'un des leurs. Il est midi passé, presque une heure de l'après-midi au Vanuatu, et pour les aventuriers des deux équipes, c'est l'heure de… pas manger._

Zechs : De toute façon, c'est 22h sur 24, l'heure de pas manger !

Hilde : J'ai les crocs TT !

Une : Je voulais me mettre au régime… mais là, c'est trop !

Noin : Pareillement TT. Je veux manger !

Quatre : Non, moi ça va .

Hilde : Co… comment tu fais ?

Quatre : Ben moi j'ai l'habitude avec le ramadan.

Une : Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Hilde : Total respect pour les Musulmans.

Noin : Et si quelqu'un allait nous chercher des fruits ?

Une : Ok, on t'attend. Vas y.

Noin : Eho m'agresse pas !

-Je t'agresse pas pétasse ! On est pas tes boniches !

-Oh pardon, tu as du comprendre que je te parlais spécialement à toi, or tu devrais savoir que je ne parle pas aux connes : ça les instruit.

Zechs : Je pourrais écouter le silence pour changer ?

Une : Toi, si t'es pas content… c'est pareil !

Noin : EHO ! Arrête de le menacer !

Une : Vas y calme ta joie !

_Zechs est parti en escapade, seul. Il va peut être chercher la sérénité et le calme._

Zechs : Surtout le calme et de la bouffe.

_Noin est toujours là pour défendre les droits de Zechs. Mais ce n'est pas très bien vu de tout le monde._

¤¤¤Zoom sur Noin dans sa vie privée¤¤¤

Cette impulsive femme de 30 ans, hôtesse de l'air, habite en Vendée. Mariée puis divorcée, elle est la mère d'un petit garçon de 3 ans, Damien (qui est actuellement chez ses grands parents). Elle a pourtant le sens de la famille et clame haut et fort ses pensées et ses avis. Elle est très proche des animaux. D'ailleurs, Roudoudou son pit-bull est la preuve même que le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme. Comme sport, elle aime le handball et le football. Elle le pratique généralement avec ses amis, mais malheureusement elle n'est avec eux que pendant les vacances. C'est une femme très occupé.

Ses amis : -Bon, Roudoudou n'est pas convié à nos sortis.  
-Indirectement, elle a du charme.  
-Elle est très sportive et a toujours la pêche !  
-Elle se coiffe mal ! rires  
-On la voit pas souvent à cause de son métier, mais quand elle vient, on s'éclate !  
-Koh Lambda sera des vacances pour elle, comparé à son emploi du temps chargé ! rires  
Son père, Bernard : -On ne la suis plus ! On est fatigué pour elle avec tout ce qu'elle fait ! rires  
Sa mère, Gertrude : -Depuis toute petite elle bouge, elle bouge ! Ca lui fera du bien un peu de soleil sur une île déserte. J'espère qu'elle ne critiquera pas les pilotes d'hélicoptère là bas. C'est bien son genre.

¤¤¤Fin du zoom¤¤¤

_Les jaunes s'entendent apparemment mieux que les rouges. Mais les sujets de conversations reviennent souvent à la même chose. Le manque de nourriture est toujours là, le verbe « manger » les obsède tous._

Duo : Un hamburger.

Catherine : Arrête ça.

Duo : Avec beaucoup de mayo et de ketchup…

Dorothy : Tais toaaaaaaa ! TT

Duo : Et des frittes salées…

Relena : Lalalalalalalalala… Je n'entends rien ! Lalalalalala !

Heero : Arrêtez d'y penser et ça passera.

Duo : Avec du saucisson…

Relena : Arrête ! Tu me donnes trop envie ! TTTTTTTT

Heero : Ne pensez pas à l'assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise…

Relena : Mais… qu'est ce que je raconte… J'aime pas le saucisson.

Heero : Ne pensez pas au gâteau au chocolat fondant à l'intérieur…

Catherine : Avec de la chantilly TT.

WuFei : Je préfère le riz au lait.

Heero : Ne pensez pas à la bouteille de vodka qui vous attend chez vous…

WuFei : Avec des raisin au rhum.

Dorothy : Berk ! De la vodka avec des raisins au rhum ! Tiens… il faudrait que j'y goûte…

WuFei : Mais non ! Du riz au lait avec des raisins au rhum !

Rashid : Ne pensez pas à l'eau pétillante… TT

Relena : Ne pensez pas aux gâteaux au soja 0 de matière grasse…

Duo : Oo

Relena : Ben quoi ?

Rashid : On va parler d'autre chose, parce que c'est plus posible.

Catherine : Vous regardez quoi comme série ?

WuFei : Bonne idée ! Sauf que… j'aime pas les séries.

Relena : Moi, je suis la série Amour Gloire et Sublimité !

Duo : Mais c'est pourri !

Heero : C'est clair, ça craint !

Relena : Et aussi Les Feux de l'Armure.

Dorothy : Moi je regarde Smolvile. Le héro est trop craquant .

Duo : Je regarde Sex in the City ! Et aussi Histoires Gaies.

Heero : Je regarde des séries japonaises (yaoï).

Catherine : Moi je suis fan de Frison Break !

Rashid : Ah bah moi je regarde Pas Belle la Vie et Bouffi contre les Vampires.

WuFei : Je regarde pas la télé. Moi, je me cultive.

Relena : Ca veut dire quoi YAOÏ ?

Heero : Hein ? J'ai dis ça ?

Catherine : Oui, nous on sait pas !

Heero : Personne ne sait ?

Rashid : Non.

Dorothy : Euh nan, je vois pas.

Duo : Ah oui tu m'en as parlé .

WuFei : Connais pas. Je suis chinois, moi.

Heero : Ben… c'est pas grave, laissez tomber.

Dorothy : Ca se mange ?

Catherine : Nooooooooooooooooon TT Ne dites pas ce mot !

Heero : Euh, nan, ça se mange pas vraiment.

_Le régime forcé est dur pour tout le monde, même pour Relena qui a l'habitude des régimes. Nous sommes à quelques heures du conseil, et Zechs vient de revenir. C'est également l'heure de manger._

Hilde : Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? Oh ! Du riz à la banane ! Pour changer un peu !

Une : Eh dis donc, c'est pas le bureau de réclamation ici. Alors tes remarques tu vas les faire ailleurs si j'y suis.

Zechs : Aaaah ! J'ai fais une belle ballade aujourd'hui !

Trowa : Passe moi mon bol s'il te plait.

Zechs : … Oui, et comme je disais, j'ai fais une belle balade aujourd'hui !

Une : Tu veux du crabe ?

Zechs : Non merci… pendant ma belle ballade…

Hilde : Fais attention ! T'as fais tombé un grain de riz !

Zechs : Pardon ! Alors pendant ma belle ballade j'ai…

Quatre : Qui m'a piqué ma cuillère !

Zechs : Putain mais vous allez me laissez parler ?

Noin : Laissez le parler ! Eho, pourquoi Quatre a eu plus de banane que moi ?

Zechs : Donc j'allais dire que…

Quatre : Roh, on va pas se battre pour un morceau de banane. Je te la donne si tu veux.

Zechs : … pendant ma belle ballade…

Une : Et pourquoi tu le donnerai à elle plutôt qu'à moi ! Je suis son aînée !

Zechs : … j'ai vu…

Trowa : Pour couper la poire en deux, je vais le prendre, ce morceau.

Zechs : Bordel ! Chu crevé ! Me forcez pas à m'énerver !

Trowa : Bon bah si t'es crevé, ta gueule et mange.

Zechs : Mais… je… !

Hilde : Oui on sait, t'as fais une belle ballade. Et ma main elle va se balader sur ta joue si tu nous fous pas la paix.

Zechs : Puisque c'est comme ça…

Hilde : Ouais ouais, c'est ça. On s'en fout de ta vie.

Noin : Je peux avoir ce morceau là ? _Pointe du doigt ce morceau là._

Zechs : Qui me masse les pieds ?

Quatre : Mais… mais il est devenu enragé !

Hilde : Beeeeerk ! Quelle immondice !

Trowa : Pas tous à la fois…

Une : Laissez moi vomir…

Hilde à Zechs : Merci. T'as réussi à me couper l'appétit.

Noin : Moi ! Je veux !

Zechs : Et j'ai trouvé des citrons dans la forêt.

Hilde : Ils sont où ?

Une : DONNE !

Trowa : Si tu nous racontais plus en détails ta belle ballade ?

Zechs : Ah, mais je les ai bouffé.

Hilde : KOUA !

Une : TOUS !

Zechs : Ben ouais.

Quatre : Quel égoïste !

Trowa : J'ai tout d'un seul coup de raison inconnue l'envie meurtrière de…

Zechs : … mais si vous me massez tous les pieds, je vous dirai où est le citronnier.

Hilde : Grrr… l'enflure !

Une : Pourvu qu'il me reste du savon TT.

Trowa : C'est plus du savon qu'il faut pour nos mains après lui avoir massé les pieds. C'est de l'eau de javel !

_C'est l'heure de partir pour le conseil. Les Mosso ont fait leurs (maigres) bagages et sont en route._

Une ¤à Zechs, sadiquement¤ : Bon, tu ferrais peut être bien de nous dire où t'as caché la machette, parce que si tu parts, comment on fait, nous, sans machette ?

Zechs : Je t'emmerde.

_Les rouges ont du mal à passer l'éponge après l'épisode du feu et des abris. Zechs est en mauvaise posture depuis longtemps. Son caractère et ses remarques parfois blessantes ne l'avantagent pas dans les votes et ont toujours su plomber l'atmosphère du camp. Mais Trowa aussi est vivement menacé. Il a perdu à deux reprises deux duels individuels où il aurait pu laisser Zechs tenter sa chance. Zechs et Trowa son tous deux soutenus par Noin pour Zechs et Quatre pour Trowa. Noin qui n'est pas toujours aimable avec tout le monde, et essaye toujours de justifier Zechs. Ce qui fait qu'elle n'est pas non plus très bien vue (hormis le fait peut être qu'elle fait la cuisine). Quatre est gentil mais un peu naïf, et pas toujours bon dans les épreuves (comme Noin). En revanche il fait aussi la cuisine, et va souvent chercher de l'eau (plus qu'il n'en faut) avec Trowa (en échappant aux cameramen, et d'ailleurs ils ont pas le droit d'abord !). Enfin, Une et Hilde sont deux opposés qui imposent leurs disputent aux autres. Elles ne sont pas non plus celles qui font gagner les épreuves. Bref, tout ça pour dire que tout le monde est menacé comme d'habitude (et surtout pour vous mettre bien dans le doute et pour bien vous démoraliser après avoir énuméré tous les défauts et la mauvaise position de votre favori, niark niark, mais ça fait parti de mon job en tant que présentateur de Koh Lambda :-p On me paye pour qu'il y ait du suspens. J'espère que c'est réussi !)._

-Bonsoir les Mosso.

Une : Woua ! Vous êtes passé chez le coiffeur ? Ca vous va bien cette coupe !

-Vous trouvez ? Merci :-). Bon, alors, vous avez perdu l'épreuve d'immunité de cet après midi…

Hilde : Ah bon ? On savait pas, tiens…

-Mais… c'est pour faire durer le suspens que je dis ça à chaque fois.

Noin : Oui ben c'est chiant.

-C'est la vie… Bon, il va falloir voter. Mais tout d'abord, quelques questions. Trowa, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé Zechs se battre contre Heero ?

Zechs : Oui, c'est vrai ça ! AVOUE ! CHAROGNE !

Trowa : Déjà, la grande perche aux cheveux longs, tu te la ferme, et…

-Non, pas de disputes s'il vous plait.

Trowa : Ben en fait comme je suis (largement) plus doué que lui en équil… comme je suis plus doué que lui, ben j'y suis allé. J'étais sûr qu'il allait raté, et j'avais raison.

-Mais, il n'a pas essayé.

Trowa : Justement, comme j'ai raté, et ben il aurait raté aussi puisque je suis plus doué que lui. C'est logique.

Quatre : Tout à fait.

Noin : Non, pas du tout !

Hilde : _Logique_ ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Oo

Trowa : Ca veut dire que ça va de soit.

Hilde : Aaaaaah… d'accord… et… concrètement, c'est quoi ?

Quatre : Ben si tu veux un exemple, f(x) x²+2/x-1 et f(x) est définie sur R/1. (x²+2) est dérivable sur R et (x-1) est dérivable sur R. Par composition, f(x) est dérivable sur R privé de 1 car on ne peut pas diviser par 0. f'(x) (v'o u)(x) fois u'(x) avec u(x)x²+2, u'(x)2x, et v(x)x-1 et v'(x)1. Donc la dérivée de f(x) u'v-uv' divisé par v², ce qui donne x²+2-(x-1) fois 2x, le tout divisé par (x-1)². Ca fait…

Zechs : C'est pas de la logique ça, c'est des maths.

Une : Euh… oui, je ne vois pas trop le rapport…

Hilde : Maths ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

Trowa : Qu'est ce que les maths ? Mais c'est la vie ! C'est l'histoire de la Terre ! La succession d'un empire du physique et du chimique, l'interprétation du passé. La vie d'aujourd'hui est un aboutissement à des milliards de réactions chimiques qui se sont combinés au fil du temps et ces réactions…

Zechs : Oui bon, la philososcience non plus c'est pas le sujet.

Hilde : Ecoutez… vous m'embrouillez là.

-Nous n'avons pas la même logique, mais peut importe. Une autre question, allez vous faire quelque chose pour que l'ambiance s'améliore, ou du moins, qu'elle ne se dégrade pas plus ?

Une : Quoi ? Euh…

-Parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est la grande entente.

Quatre : Ah bon ? Ca se remarque autant ?

-Ben oui.

Trowa : Ah bah… quand Zechs sera parti ça sera mieux.

Zechs : Si je pars je vous maudis tous !

Noin : Même moi ? TT

-On va passer aux votes. Hilde, allez y.

¤Hilde se lève et va voter.¤

Hilde ¤à la caméra¤ : J'aurais bien voté contre Quatre mais en fait Noin m'a fait changé d'avis sur Une, donc je vote contre Zechs. _Ca va de soit._

¤Hilde revient.¤

-C'est au tour de Noin.

¤Noin y va et vote.¤

Noin ¤à la caméra¤ : Je vote contre Quatre. Il est vachement proche de Trowa que j'aime pas parce que Zechs aime pas et en plus il a été foireux sur la dernière épreuve.

¤Elle revient s'asseoir. Quatre va voter juste après elle. Ensuite, après avoir voté, il retourne s'asseoir à son tour.¤

-Allez y, Une.

¤Une va voter.¤

Une ¤à la caméra¤ : Je vote contre Trowa. Il a pas du tout assuré ces derniers temps. En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il devient de plus en plus comme Zechs à force de le détester.

¤Une revient.¤

-Zechs, vous pouvez y aller.

Zechs : Pfff… après ma belle ballade de cette après-midi je suis lessivé. Je peux pas voter ici en cachant mon papier et que quelqu'un vienne le mettre dans le truc qui vous sert d'urne ?

-Non, il faut vous lever.

¤Zechs se lève à contre cœur. Il vote.¤

-Il ne reste plus que vous, Trowa.

¤Trowa va voter. Il revient.¤

-Bien, vous avez tous voté. L'urne va m'être amenée et nous allons voir qui ne rentrera pas ce soir au campement.

Zechs : Ben évidement, on vous amène l'urne, mais moi on peut pas me poster mon vote !

Noin : Vive l'égalité ! On voit que les bruns sont plus avantagés !

-Mais non… c'est pour le scénario…

Noin : Tatata ! Je vois clair dans votre jeu sournois !

-S'il vous plait… l'urne, qu'on en fini… euh, qu'on sache qui va partir.

¤On amène l'urne.¤

-Alors, premier vote…

……..

Noin !

……….

Quatre !

…………

Trowa !

……………

Noin !

………………

Zechs !

…………………..

Et le dernier bulletin… c'est… Noin ! Noin, les autres ont choisis que vous partiez…

Noin : Mais… mais j'ai rien fais TT

Une : Ben… justement.

Zechs : Tu peux parler, toi.

Une : Ta gueuuuule…

-Non, toi, ta gueule.

-Non, toi.

-Toi.

-TOI !

-**TOI !**

-La sentence est irrévocable. Vous pouvez leur dire un dernier mot.

Noin : Bon eh ben… je me suis bien amusée quand même… Même si parfois… et même souvent… en fait, tout le temps, certaines femmes comme Une et Hilde, dont je ne citerai pas les noms, m'ont gravement fais chier. Sinon, Zechs, _snif snif_, j'espère qu'on se reverra, _snif_, tu as éclairé mon Koh Lambda, et… courage ! Tu peux gagner ! _SNIF_, Tu peux… **_BOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_** TTTTTTTT !

_Noin s'en va le cœur brisé. En plus, elle ne saura jamais où son aimé, a trouvé le citronnier pendant sa belle ballade._

« #FIN DE L'EPISODE 4# »

Bonus : Les votes

Quatre : Je revote contre Noin. Mêmes motivations, mais là elle commence à se faire un peu lourde sur les bords et Trowa il a pas besoin d'un disciple de Zechs en plus de Zechs. Et pour finir elle a pas vraiment brillé sur la dernière épreuve.

Zechs : Je vote contre Quatre. Il est vachement proche de Trowa que j'aime pas et en plus il a été foireux sur la dernière épreuve.

Trowa : Euh… Noin, je suis désolé mais tu es un peu casse-pieds, et comme j'ai faim je préfère t'éliminer toi, parce que Zechs au moins il a trouvé un citronnier.

Les impressions du perdant

Noin : Les autres sont tous hypocrites. Zechs au moins ne se prend pas la tête. Et il est sûr de lui. Et il est beau. Et il est fort. J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps mais juste pour Zechs. Il est vraiment l'homme parfait pour moi. Je dirais même que sans lui je n'aurais eus sûrement aucun objectif à Koh Lambda, à part les 100 000 euros à la fin. Quoi ? C'était ça l'objectif ?


	9. Episode 5, 1ère partie

Me revoila ! Je m'excuse pour l'extrême retard, eh non je ne vous ai pas oublié J'ai simplement eu un énorme trou d'inspiration… J'ai du mal à continuer cette fic, mais j'écris des bouts sur des feuilles que j'assemble. Donc il y aura une suite, même si elle est longue à venir.

**Episode 5**

**9ème jour**

_Noin est partie la veille. Pour elle, Koh Lambda est terminé, mais pas pour les 12 aventuriers qui restent. La vie au camp est de plus en plus rude. Pourtant, Noin était un soutient important pour Zechs, qui se retrouve maintenant avec pratiquement toute son équipe sur le dos. A moins qu'il ne change son comportement, Une et Hilde sont potentiellement dangereuses pour lui. Cependant l'épisode du feu s'oublie petit à petit et surtout grâce à la récente double défaite de Trowa._

Trowa : Mais nooon c'était tout calculé ! Je maîtrise totalement la situation.

_D'ailleurs, nous allons voir si dans l'équipe des rouges il existe des stratégie ou des clans._

Trowa ¤à Une¤ : Bon. Je vais être direct. Zechs me fait chier.

Une : Oui. Moi aussi.

-Tu serais pas d'accord pour qu'on l'élimine au prochain conseil ?

-S'il y a prochain conseil à cause de toi, je t'étripe !!!

_Ce n'est pas très concluant_

Trowa (à propos de stratégies)  
-Si on a une stratégie ? Oui on en a une, et elle s'appelle « adios les emmerdeurs ». Noin est dégagée, Zechs n'a plus de supporters, donc adios Zechs !

Une (à propos de stratégies)  
-Pfiouuuu lalala… Ma stratégie c'est un pour tous, tous pour ma poire.

Hilde (à propos de stratégie)  
-Alors tout d'abord je vais examiner la façon de Trowa de faire dans les épreuves de course, puis Quatre dans les épreuves de grimpage. Si Zechs nous montre le citronnier et qu'on perd à cause de Une ou Quatre, je vote contre Trowa. Si Trowa nous fait gagner avec Zechs, mais que Zechs nous montre le citronnier ET que les citrons sont pas bons, je vote contre Zechs OU Quatre OU Une si elle fait pas la cuisine ce soir, et si Une nous fait perdre ou si Zechs nous fait presque gagner mais qu'à la fin on perd à cause de lui ou Trowa ou Quatre, je vote contre Une seulement à la condition qu'elle soit chiante les 6 prochaines heures, et si elle l'est pas je vote soit contre Trowa soit contre Quatre. Pour le reste, ça dépend.

Zechs (à propos de stratégie)  
-Ma stratégie ? Vous me payez combien pour que je vous la dise ?

_Dans l'île des Tana, la conscience est assez tranquille. Ils sont sereins, et ils ont le droit de l'être car ils sont désormais 2 de plus que les Mosso. A ce stade de l'aventure, ils dominent l'esprit tranquille, et c'est une force. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Les aventuriers se lèvent sur Tana, et ils doivent attendre la bouteille qui leur indiquera la prochaine épreuve._

Duo : Bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

Rashid : Ben non, pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Dorothy : Si on compte pas les moustiques qui font bzzzz bzzzz dans les oreilles et qui piquent, ça va.

Rashid : Tu sais que ce sont que les femelles qui piquent ?

WuFei : Pfff… les femelles… toutes des salopes !

Catherine : Je préfère être une salope plutôt qu'un abruti sans cervelle et qui râle tout le temps.

Heero : Vous êtes jamais content.

Catherine : Oui alors toi quand on aura besoin de ton avis on t'appellera.

WuFei : Et si on s'entraînait ?

Relena : Pour être encore plus crevé ? Non merci.

Dorothy : On m'a parlé d'une épreuve où il fallait manger un truc dégueulasse, immonde !

Rashid : Oui mais… on s'entraîne comment pour ce genre d'épreuve ?

Catherine : On n'a qu'à demander à Duo de faire le riz ce matin.

Relena : Ah non, je tiens à vivre.

Dorothy : Excellente idée !

WuFei : Pfff… gâcher du riz comme ça…

_Les Tana présente donc la marmite et le riz à Duo tout joyeux et le laisse faire la cuisine. Du coté des Mosso, une mauvaise surprise les attend…_

Quatre : Oh oh… Y'a comme un petit problème… Réveillez vous les gens !

Zechs : Putain mais on peut même pas pieuter 5 minutes de plus que ceux qui se réveille pour faire du yoga ??

Une ¤à Quatre, baille¤ : Si c'est le fait que tes chaussettes sont trouées, on s'en fout.

Hilde : Zechs est toujours là. Oui, on sait. C'est même un gros problème.

Trowa : Bon alors c'est quoi le problème.

Quatre : Ramadan surprise !!!

Hilde : Comment ça Ramadan surprise ?

Quatre : On n'a plus de riz…

Une : KOUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA ???????????

Zechs ¤menace tout le monde avec la machette¤ : JE VOUS PREVIENS JE SUIS ARME !!! SI LE COUPABLE SE DENNONCE PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE…

Hilde : Plus de riz TT Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ???

Trowa : On va manger quoi en attendant ?

Quatre : C'est chiant ça… Mais en tout cas y'en a encore sur le sable.

Une : Il faut récupérer les grains rescapés !

Zechs : -- Eho ! Je vous menace là !

Hilde : Oui ben tu nous excuseras, on sauve d'abord le riz.

Une : Casse toi, tu gènes ! Y'a un grain près de ta grolle.

Trowa ¤examine la scène du crime¤ : Mmmm… que personne ne s'approche de la victime ! Je vais mener mon enquête… Il est normal que le sac de riz soit en position verticale, c'est-à-dire tombé pendant la nuit, et que le riz soit éparpillé par terre. Il faisait noir et le coupable ne voyait rien…

Hilde : Objection ! Il y avait le feu !

Trowa : Exact. Donc le coupable est bigleux et pas doué. Qui d'entre vous est bigleux ?

Zechs : Personne, mais, mise à part moi, ici personne n'est doué non plus.

Trowa : Ces traces de pas sont étranges… On dirait ceux de… d'un oiseau…

Une : Eh ben c'est un gros oiseau qui avait très faim.

Hilde : On dirait les traces d'une poule.

- Tu sait différencier les trace d'une poule d'un autre gros oiseau toi ?

-Mon grand-père avait un poulailler. Quand j'étais petite je m'amusais à arracher les plumes des poules pour les aider à faire leurs nids.

Quatre : C'est peut être la poule qu'on a vu au début de l'aventure ?

Trowa : C'est possible.

Zechs : A MORT LA POULE !!!

Une : Ouaiiiiis !!! On va lui faire la peau !

Hilde : Venez ! On va à la chasse !

Quatre : Mais pourquoi partir alors qu'on a des beaux pièges ? Il suffit d'attendre qu'elle tombe dedans !

Une : Le temps qu'elle tombe dedans on sera déjà mort de faim.

Trowa : De toute façon dans une heure on part à l'épreuve.

Hilde : Meeerde. C'est vrai.

Une : Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais si on ramasse les grains de riz qui reste, y'en a assez pour le ptit dèj'.

_Quelle tragédie et quel carnage ! Les Mosso n'ont plus le précieux riz qui composait 98 de leurs repas ! Le coupable était bien une poule. Il y en a quelques unes sur l'île. En attendant nous ne pouvons pas leur donner de nourriture, car c'est le jeu. Dans la tribu des Tana, il reste du riz. Les Tana gèrent à peu près bien leur stock de nourriture. Cependant, c'est Duo qui fait le petit déjeuner ce matin, et tout le monde a peur._

Duo : C'est prêêêêt !

Relena : Je veux pas mourir empoisonnée çç

Catherine : Bon. Euuuh… bon… bon appétit °

Dorothy : Trop aimable.

WuFei : Courage.

Dorothy : Je me lance.

_Elle ferme les yeux et goûte._

Dorothy : Mais… y'a un problème.

_Catherine goûte à son tour._

Catherine : Oui c'est vrai, bizarre…

-Duo, tu as raté ton riz.

Duo : Ah bon ?

Catherine : Oui, il est mangeable.

WuFei : Pas possible !

Rashid : Eh si ! Il est même bon.

Relena : Eh voila ! On peut jamais faire confiance à personne !

WuFei : Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

Heero ¤fier¤ : C'est grâce à moi.

Rashid : Aaaah d'accord ! C'est ça que vous faites dans la forêt tous seuls !

Duo : Euh… voila c'est ça ! Il me donne des cours particulier de… cuisine !

Relena : C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux des cours particuliers avec Heero !

Heero : Non, c'est pas possible.

Relena : Pourquoi TT

Duo : T'as pas le profil.

_Mais une bouteille vient d'arriver sur la plage !_

WuFei ¤à Relena¤ : Tiens, va chercher la bouteille au lieu de nous emmerder.

_Les aventuriers se dirigent au lieu indiqué. C'est sur une plage. Je les accueille._

-Bonjour les fiers aventuriers !

WuFei : Il se moque de nous, là, non ?

-Tout d'abord, que s'est t'il passé sur l'île des Mosso ? Il parait que vous n'avez plus de riz.

Hilde : Ouais, y'a une putain de volaille de mes deux qui a tout bouffé cette nuit.

Quatre : Vous pourriez pas nous dédommager ?

Zechs : … de deux ou trois sacs…

Dorothy : Oua les mendiants !!

Carothy : Alors, ça fait quoi d'être pauvre et pitoyable ?

WuFei : Ca change peut être que d'être perdant et pas doué !

Zechs : Au moins on a la chance de pas être moches et cons.

-Hélas, c'est impossible… Il faut que vous vous débrouiller pour manger autre chose.

Hilde : Radin !

Une ¤frappe Hilde¤ : Mais il n'y peut rien !

-Aujourd'hui, épreuve de confort ! Suivez moi en dessous des arbres là bas. J'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

Relena : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Dorothy : Ouais, moi aussi je me méfie.

_Sous les arbres, est installée une espèce de table en bois qui ressemble à rien et deux gros saladiers, également en bois et grossièrement taillés (c'est pas moi qui les ais fais !). Je soulève les couvercles qui les recouvrent. De gros vers blancs se tortillent à l'intérieur._

-Les Tana, vous l'attendiez cette épreuve ! L'épreuve des vers !

Hilde : Qu'est ce que… BEURK !

Relena ¤grimpe à un arbre¤ : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo : Oh ils sont mignons !

Catherine : Quelle horreur !

WuFei renifle : Ca pue.

Dorothy : C'est répugnant.

Quatre : Je ne me sens pas bien TT

Une : Oui c'est vrai, tu es presque aussi blanc qu'eux.

Heero : Je suppose qu'il faudra manger ces saletés ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça.

Rashid : Je crois que je vais vomir .

Duo ¤s'éloigne de Rashid¤ : Pas sur moi, merci.

WuFei ¤à Relena¤ : Relena ! Rashid veut te voir !

Catherine : On est obligé de manger ces… ces choses ?

-Les Tana, vous êtes 7, deux de plus que les Mosso. Deux aventuriers ne participeront donc pas.

Les Tana : MOI !

Relena : Je suis allergique aux mollusques !

Duo : Ca explique pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas avec Catherine.

WuFei ¤à Relena¤ : Ca serait plus pratique pour communiquer si tu descendais de ton arbre.

Heero : Elle est sportive tout d'un seul coup.

Relena ¤dans son arbre¤ : Euh, je peux pas ! Je suis coincée ! C'est bête, je peux pas faire l'épreuve !

WuFei : Je vais la chercher.

Relena : Si tu me touches… espèce de sale sale !

Catherine : Relena participe pas beaucoup aux épreuves, et moi je ne peux pas manger ces trucs ! C'est contre nature ! Je vais tomber malade !

Duo : Ben oui, comme tout le monde.

Catherine : Mais je vais être encore plus chiante !

WuFei : Aaah non !!!

Heero : Bon, Catherine ne participe pas.

Rashid : S'il vous plait, je m'excuse de vous demander pardon de vous déranger, mais moi non plus je veux pas faire cette épreuve TT

WuFei : Et pourquoi ça serait toi et pas moi !

-Je te donne ma part de riz si je participe pas et qu'on gagne.

-Mmm… Ca me parait honnête. Mais si on perd ?

-Ben, je te donne seulement la moitié.

-Ca marche !

-Tope la !

Duo : J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un ici présent vient de se faire pigeonner…

Dorothy : Bon, c'est fini votre trafic ?

-Donc Catherine et Rashid ne participent pas à l'épreuve. Restez sur le coté. Et Relena, veuillez descendre de l'arbre.

Relena : Sinon quoi ??

WuFei : Sinon on te jette du sable !

Hilde : Il est marrant votre jeu, je pourrait m'y joindre aussi ?

_Relena descend de son arbre._

-J'explique les règles. Ce jeu se déroule en 2 manches. Tout d'abord, vous serez un contre un et vous devrez avaler un vers, chacun votre tour. Lors de la 2ème manche, une personne des Tana et une personne des Mosso devront s'affronter et manger le plus vite possible cinq vers. Ah oui, une précision, dans le vers tout se mange sauf la tête.

_Comme il y a toujours besoin d'un premier, Duo se lance chez les Tana et Une chez les Mosso._

-Avancez vous vers les saladiers, à vos marques, prêt, mangez !

_Duo prend un vers._

Duo ¤fait une voix bizarre et secoue son vers¤ : _Noooon ne me mangez paaaas !_ Il veut pas que je le mange.

Une : T'es obligé !

Hilde : Prends en un autre.

_Duo arrache la tête et l'enfourne. Il mâche en faisant une grimace. Une fait de même._

Duo : C'est pas très bon hein ?

Une : C'est du caoutchouc !

_Duo et Une tirent la langue pour montrer qu'ils ont bien avalé leur vers._

-Duo et Une, c'est bon. Aux suivants !

_Dorothy s'avance, et chez les Mosso Hilde s'avance. Dorothy prend un vers, lui arrache la tête et mord dans le corps. Hilde hésite, elle en prend un du bout des doigts. Les deux jeunes femmes finissent par manger correctement les vers et tirent la langue._

-Dorothy et Hilde, c'est bon. Suivants !

_Heero et Trowa (décidemment c'est vraiment la compétition entre eux) s'avancent et rapidement prennent un vers, leur arrachent la tête et le mangent le plus vite possible. Heero avale mais s'étouffe et tousse._

Trowa ¤avec une moue¤ : C'est immonde.

Heero ¤tousse¤ : Keuf keuf… ! Toi-même ! Keuf !

Trowa : Mais non, je parlais du vers.

_Trowa avale et tire la langue. Heero se calme et fait de même._

-Trowa et Heero, c'est bon. Ne restent plus que Relena, Zechs, Quatre et WuFei !

_Pour l'instant, tout le monde a bien avalé son vers (hormis Heero qui a voulu se presser mais bon… il l'a quand même mangé). Quatre et WuFei s'avancent. Quatre ferme et yeux et tente de piocher un vers._

Hilde : Le saladier est plus à droite !

Trowa : Voila ! Non, à gauche maintenant !

Une : Avance, il est à un mètre de toi…

Hilde : Bordel mais ouvre les yeux ! C'est pas fini ton numéro de clown ??

_Quatre pioche dans le saladier, les yeux fermés, et décapite son vers._

Quatre : Aaaaaah y'a du liquide qui est sorti ! Beeeerk !

Hilde : On s'en fout ! Mange !

Quatre : Et qu'est ce que je fais de la tête ?

Une : Jette la par terre et fais pas chier !

_WuFei a brutalement décapité le sien et maintenant il mâche comme un fou._

Catherine ¤à WuFei¤ : Ferme la bouche quand tu mâches, gros dégueulasse !

Relena : Quel porc !

Dorothy : Aucunes manières…

_Quatre mâche lentement._

Quatre : Ca a pas de goût. Mais c'est très désagréable à mâcher.

_WuFei termine avant Quatre._

-WuFei, c'est bon ! Quatre, c'est bon !

WuFei : Ben non, justement, c'est pas bon.

-A Relena et Zechs.

Hilde ¤à Zechs¤ : Ben avance toi, c'est à ton tour !

Zechs ¤fait le signe de la croix avec ses doigts¤ : Arrièèèère ! Avec vos sales bestioles !

Une : Ehooo ! T'es obligé de manger un vers !

Zechs : Il est hors de question que je touche à ces cochonneries ! Vade Retro Satanas !

Trowa : Regardez moi ce bouffon…

WuFei : Aloooors elle a peur la blonde ?!! Niark niark !

Dorothy : Pauvre chou !

-Zechs, si vous ne mangez pas ce vers, vous faites perdre votre équipe.

Une : Tu l'a entendu ?? Tu vas bouffer ce vers !!!

Hilde : Dépêches toi ! Bon à rien !

Zechs : Je veux un avocat !

Quatre : Tu veux rien du tout ! Je confisque la machette si tu manges pas !

Trowa : T'as besoin qu'on te fasse la becquée ?!

_Zechs continue à se plaindre mais s'avance. Relena a déjà décapité son vers du bout des doigts et mâche toujours. Zechs mange son vers. Les deux arrivent à leur fin. Il faut dire que non seulement ces vers ont mauvais goût mais en plus sont difficile à mâcher (on n'avait pas remarqué)._

-Très bien. Vous avez réussi la première manche. Maintenant il faut choisir une personne de chaque équipe pour la seconde manche. Il faut qu'elle soit sûre de manger très vite les vers.

Zechs : Ne me demandez plus rien, bande de mécréants !

Hilde : Moi j'aime pas les vers donc je veux pas faire cette manche.

Une : Personne n'aime de toute façon.

Quatre : Il faut pourtant bien quelqu'un pour la faire !

Hilde : Puisque tu te propose si gentiment…

Quatre : Ah non ! Je surveille ma ligne !

Trowa : Moi j'ai déjà fait plusieurs secondes manches, et je n'aimerai pas vous faire perdre encore…

Zechs : Ca t'arrange bien, connard !

Une : Eh ben puisque vous êtes tous des dégonflés, je vais la faire, cette manche !

Trowa : Super !

Quatre : Je te bénis.

Hilde : C'est bon, nous on a quelqu'un !

-Une, c'est très courageux !

Une : Merciiii vov

-Et chez les Tana, ça sera qui ?

Catherine : Les champions de la malbouffe, ce sont les américains !

Relena : Oui ! Allez Duo !

Duo : Ah non ! Je mange des choses dégueulasses mais qui ont bon goût !

Heero : Le forcez pas, s'il n'a pas envie…

Dorothy : Tu veux y aller, toi ?

Heero : Non, j'ai rien dis.

WuFei : Si ! Il veut y aller ! Il veut faire son héro !

Heero : Je veux pas y aller.

Rashid : Allez, fais un effort !

Heero : J'ai dis que je voulais pas y aller !

Duo : Le fâchez pas, je le connais, il va vous cassez la gueule si vous continuez.

Rashid : Mais personne veut y aller ?

Catherine : Ben, comme tu vois, NON.

Dorothy : C'est facile de parler quand on participe pas aux épreuves gores !

WuFei : Moi je dis que les femmes ne font pas les secondes manches d'habitude.

Catherine : Toi tu dis rien et tu te tais.

Dorothy : Bon… Je me lance. J'y vais.

Duo : Ouaiiiiiiiiis !!! On est à fond avec toi !

Dorothy : MAIS je veux un culte à mon honneur !

Relena : Tu veux pas plutôt un culte à ton horreur ?

WuFei : Eh ouais et si tu perds ?!!! T'as intérêt à gagner, je veux la part de riz de Rashid moi !

Heero : Pas de culte. On n'est pas au souk ici !

-Très bien, nous avons donc nos deux finalistes de cette épreuve. Avancez jusqu'au saladier s'il vous plait. Ce sera donc une finale féminine cette fois !

Dorothy : Et alors ?? Qu'est ce que vous avez contre ça ?! T'es jaloux parce que les mecs se sont pas désignés, hein ?

-Pas du tout, c'est juste la première fois et…

Dorothy : Oh le macho !!!!!

-Non ! Bon, je rappelle les règles. Il faut manger les cinq vers et avoir fini avant l'autre. Vous êtes prêtes ? A vos marques, prêt, mangez !

_Pour une fois, pas de signe d'enthousiasme des aventuriers. Dorothy se jette sur les vers et arrache une tête. Elle enfourne vite le vers dans sa bouche et décapite un autre vers qu'elle garde dans sa main, le temps d'avaler l'autre. Une mâche lentement. Elle a un peu de mal. Elle grimace. Dorothy mange son 2ème vers, prépare le troisième. Une avale également et mange son second vers. Dorothy se dépêche. Elle l'a déjà fini, sa technique est de mâcher vite et à moitié et d'avaler tout rond. Elle a du mal, mais elle a un vers d'avance. Une garde son rythme. Elle avale son vers et en prend un autre._

Quatre : C'est ça ! Mâche bien et ça passera !

Hilde : L'autre se fatiguera avant toi !

Zechs : Mâche un peu plus vite quand même.

_Dorothy décapite son 4ème vers, pendant qu'elle mâche son troisième. Une commence à mâcher son troisième. Dorothy tente d'avaler mais elle s'y prend cette fois à deux fois._

Rashid : Ne faiblis pas !

Duo : Dis toi que c'est du chewing-gum au melon !

Relena : Tu peux le faire !

WuFei : T'as les crocs ! T'as pas manger depuis 3 mois ! T'es maigre à faire peur ! Y'a que des vers à bouffer, ils ont tué ta famille et ont violé ton copain, DEVORE LES !!!

Heero : Mâche plus lentement, t'as de l'avance !

_Une a soudainement un haut-le-cœur. Elle se met la main devant la bouche et ferme les yeux, mais continue à mâcher._

Zechs : Non ! Surtout, ne recrache pas !

Hilde : C'est bien, continu !

Quatre : Si tu recraches, on te prive de dessert !

Trowa : Euh… y'en a pas.

Quatre : Mais c'est pour la motiver °

_Dorothy en est à son 4ème vers, mais mâche plus lentement. Une va attaquer son 4ème également._

Dorothy ¤en mangeant¤ : V'ais ma' à 'a wachouare !

Duo : Elle a dit quoi ?

Relena : Elle a mal à la mâchoire.

Heero : C'est compréhensible.

WuFei : Rien à foutre ! Tu te tais et tu manges ! Les vers sont tes ennemis !

Rashid : Sus aux vers !

Catherine : La rouge elle va vomir, elle en peut plus ! Elle va tout recracher ! Elle va exploser ! Tu peux gagner !

_Dorothy avale très difficilement son avant-dernier vers. Elle fatigue. Une est écoeurée mais mâche toujours, de plus en plus vite. Dorothy fini son vers et mange le dernier ! Elle mâche, elle mâche, elle tente d'accélérer car Une aussi attaque son dernier vers ! Mais… Dorothy a tiré la langue ! Elle a fini de manger ses cinq vers !_

Les Tana : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Une crache ce qui lui reste de son cinquième vers avec une grimace._

Quatre : Bah, c'est pas grave. On se rattrapera (pourquoi t'as pas gagnéééé TT).

Zechs : Je l'avais bien dis qu'elle perdrait !

Trowa : Ah bon ! Et pourquoi t'as pas fais la manche à sa place alors ?

Hilde : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est nulle… c'est pas possible !

Une : Ingrats ! Je me désigne pour faire la sale épreuve, je perd et vous, vous me…

Zechs : Ca va, tu vas pas chialer…

Catherine : Wouaaaa la belle équipe soudée !

Relena : Pas un pour relever l'autre .

-Une, vous vous êtes battu… mais vous avez été battu.

Une : Eh oui TT

-Les Mosso, vous allez rentrer chez vous les mains vides.

WuFei : A nous le cadeau !!!

Dorothy : Ouais ! On a gagné quoi ?

-Les Tana, vous avez gagné ceci.

_Un homme apporte une laisse au bout de laquelle est attaché…_

:groink groink

Catherine : Oh ! Un petit cochon !

Relena : xox Il est trop choupinou !

WuFei : Enfin une récompense digne de mes exploits.

Zechs : Oh NON ! J'ai trop faim !!!

Quatre : Ah mais c'est pas grave ! C'est qu'un cochon !

Hilde : Toi tu manges pas de porc, mais nous si !

Rashid : Oh nooon ! Et dire que j'ai donné ma part de riz à WuFei pour du cochon ! TT

Dorothy : C'est vrai que t'es Musulman toi.

Relena : WuFei, fais un geste…

WuFei : Non ! Donner c'est donner ! Reprendre c'est voler.

Heero : Duo avait raison pour le pigeon.

Rashid : Je me suis fais avoir TT

Catherine : Ouais, grave.

Duo : Génial ! Je réserve le jarret !

Relena : Pardon ?

-Ben… puisqu'on va le rôtir…

-COMMENT ???!!! Vous allez vous attaquer à une pauvre petite bête sans défense ?

(---Sur ce, je vous laisse °.)

Duo ¤à Relena¤ : Ben euuh…

WuFei : Ouais.

Heero : Parfaitement.

Relena : Il n'en ai PAS QUESTION !!!

WuFei : Oh putain… Veuillez retenir mademoiselle que mes oreilles sont sensibles.

Duo : Ca va pas de crier très fort et très aiguë ?

Catherine : Ca suffit, tous ! _( grosse menace)_

Dorothy : Oui hein ! _( ça fait peur, n'est ce pas ?)_

Relena : Je ne les laisserai pas manger le petit cochon !

WuFei : J'ai un surnom pour Relena.

Duo : Peggy ?

WuFei : Oui c'est ça.

_Les aventuriers rentrent dans leur camp respectif, les rouges, dépités et toujours affamés._

Hilde : Quand je pense qu'ils vont même pas manger le cochon…

Zechs : Oui, ils sont vraiment cons.

Quatre : Je ne comprends pas votre déception.

Une : Laisse béton.

Quatre : Méééeuuuuuh !

Hilde : Ca rime tout ça ! Nous sommes des poètes !

Zechs : La poétesse elle ferait mieux de bouger ses fesses.

_Les rouges décident d'aller en escapade, se souvenant du citronnier de Zechs et de la poule voleuse. Ils arrivent au citronnier._

Zechs : Le voila.

Trowa : Mais… y'a pas de citron dessus.

Zechs : Evidement, puisque je vous ai dis que je les avais tous mangé lors de ma belle ballade. Vous êtes cons.

Hilde ¤blasée¤ : C'est vrai. Pour le coup, on est vraiment cons.

Une : T.T Très.

Quatre : Mais… on va mourir de faim alors TT

Trowa : Mais non.

Quatre : Mais si ! Que c'est triste ! TT

_Chez les Tana, il y a des mitiges._

Relena : NAAAAAAN ! Vous approchez pas du cochon ! Assassins !!!

Duo : Mais j'ai faim moi ! Et il sert à rien si on le mange pas !

WuFei : Laisse le… comme ça Relena arrêtera de nous faire chier.

Heero : De toute façon ça aurait été pareil avec la chèvre du début (1).

Catherine : Puisqu'on le garde ce cochon, faut lui trouver un prénom.

Duo : Et un nom de famille aussi !

Heero : Je propose « Jean ».

Duo : Et « Bono » comme nom de famille.

WuFei : Et pourquoi pas « Jean Bière » ?

Relena : C'est incroyable comme les garçons sont arriérés mentalement par rapport à nous...

Dorothy : Oui, c'est piteux.

WuFei : Ou alors « Jean Merdetoulemondeparcequerelenameprotègeducoulézotrepeuvpamebouffer » ?

_Relena est bien décidée à faire valoir son droit sur la vie du cochon._

¤¤¤Zoom sur Relena dans sa vie privée¤¤¤

Cette fragile jeune femme de 27 ans, habitant la Picardie, est célibataire et son métier est mannequin (elle a d'ailleurs été Miss France Picardie 2001 sous le faux nom de Elodie Gossuin). Son passe temps favori est de passer ses journées en ville avec des copines et dépenser des sommes folles en achetant des vêtements branchés. Elle aime aussi passer des après-midi entier dans les supermarchés à choisir des aliments bio sans matières grasses. Son sport préféré est le vélo d'appartement. Mais elle aime aussi aller à la plage pour bronzer et à la montagne pour… bronzer.

Ses amis : -Euh… qu'est ce qu'elle va faire dans Koh Lambda ??  
-Oui, pourquoi elle va pas à l'île de la séduction ?  
-Ben elle est pas très fute-fute mais elle est aimable et sociable.  
-Elle cuisine bien aussi.  
Son père, Patrique-Emmanuel : -Cette expérience enrichira sa vie et qui sait, elle a peut être les capacités de gagner… Ah ? C'est un jeu sportif ? On défile pas sous les cocotiers ? Bon bah je retire ce que j'ai dis.  
Sa mère, Emma : -Mon bébé TT faites y attention !  
Son frère, Matthieu : Je vous préviens, si vous touchez à ma sœur je vous arrache la tête ! La regardez pas non plus !

¤¤¤Fin du zoom¤¤¤

_Les Tana et les Mosso se couche donc après cette journée pas très épuisante, mais éprouvante tout de même, avec du riz à la banane dans certains estomacs, et de la banane pour d'autre._

**10ème jour**

_Le soleil s'est levé et les Mosso avec lui. Hilde est allée vérifier les pièges. Quatre et Trowa ont prévu d'aller à la pêche mais après l'épreuve du matin._

Hilde : Y'a rien du tout. Ils sont pourris les pièges de l'autre gugusse.

Zechs : Et toujours rien à manger… J'en ai marre des bananes pas mûres !

Une : Heureusement qu'on a des crabes en réserve.

Zechs : J'en ai marre des crabes.

Quatre : Si au moins on avait le riz…

Zechs : J'en ai marre du riz

Trowa : Eh ben moi j'en ai marre de toi.

_Les Tana sont plus enthousiastes, bien que le cochon appelé Jean fusse là pour diviser le clan : les filles contre les garçons._

WuFei : C'est pas normal d'ailleurs que les garçons ne gagnent pas.

Duo : C'est tout de même plus grâce à nous qu'on réussi les épreuves !

Heero : Vous avez pas un autre cochon pour nous ?

WuFei : Oui, un moche et qui pue, comme ça elles voudront pas le garder.

_Mais c'est déjà l'heure de l'épreuve._

Relena : Y'a une bouteille ! Et vous approchez pas de Jean !!! _( elle est loin)_

_Les aventuriers se rendent au lieu indiqué. C'est une balade de une heure qui les conduit sur une plage qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu._

-Bonjour ! Beau temps n'est ce pas ?

WuFei : Ouais… si tu veux…

-Aujourd'hui vous allez vous disputer une épreuve d'immunité. Elle sera sous marine. Vous voyez dans l'eau, il y a deux plates-formes et devant, une bouée jaune et une bouée rouge. Les bouées sont reliées par un fil à une grosse pierre qu'il faudra transporter sous l'eau le plus loin possible pour chacun. Le premier clan qui arrive à amener sa pierre sur la plage, derrière la ligne d'arriver a gagné. Mais il faut éliminer deux aventuriers chez les Tana.

WuFei : Relena est nulle dans l'eau.

Relena : Oui mais comme la pierre est lourde il suffira de marcher dans l'eau.

Rashid : Moi je suis bon dans l'eau.

Dorothy : Moi aussi.

Heero : Mais il faut bien quelqu'un qui se dévoue pour pas y aller.

WuFei : Ben toi ! A chaque fois tu faisais les épreuves, il faut que ça change.

Heero : Mais vous avez besoin de moi pour gagner !

Dorothy : Ben voyons…

Relena : Bon bah dans ce cas là moi non plus je participe pas.

Duo : Et si c'était WuFei qui participerai pas à la place de Heero ?

WuFei : Oh bah non !

Relena : Dans ce cas là je participe.

Heero : C'est vrai, toi non plus tu n'est jamais resté sur le coté.

WuFei ¤à Heero¤ : Je fais cette épreuve ! C'est toi qui reste sur le coté.

Relena : Alors je reste sur le coté aussi.

Heero : Je participe.

Relena : Mais décidez vous ! Je reste ou pas ?

Dorothy : Puisque c'est comme ça, je me dévoue et je reste sur le coté avec Heero ! C'est pas possible, les mecs, ils savent jamais se décider…

Relena : Ah non, je reste avec Heero.

WuFei : Tu participes et tu fais pas chier le monde !

Relena : Mais ta gueule toi ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

-C'est bon ? Alors Dorothy et Heero ne participeront pas…

Hilde : On a une chance de gagner ! Ils ont éliminés deux des meilleurs et ont gardé les nuls !

Zechs : Ouais, ça va être facile !

Heero ¤à WuFei¤ : Si jamais on perd, la prochaine fois c'est TOI qui reste sur le coté !

-Allez, on va sur les plates-formes.

_Une fois sur les plates-formes, les aventuriers se mettent en place. Chez les Tana, Duo est en premier (le sol est plus profond), puis Rashid, Catherine, Relena et WuFei en dernier, pour porter la pierre derrière la ligne d'arriver sur le sable._

WuFei : Vive moi.

_Chez les Mosso, même logique. Les plus forts en premier et en dernier. Trowa en premier, suivit de Quatre, Une, Hilde, et Zechs pour finir._

Zechs : Le meilleur pour la fin.

-A vos marques, prêt, PART…

Les aventuriers : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

_Trowa et Duo ont sauté ! Ils sont sous l'eau et récupèrent leur pierre. Ils n'ont pas de difficulté à la transporter sous l'eau. Le poids de la pierre est assez important pour les faire garder les pieds sur le sable et marcher presque normalement. Mais Duo est moins bon en apnée que Trowa, et lâche la pierre un mètre avant lui. Ils remontent à la surface._

-La bouée des Mosso et un tout petit plus avancée que celle des Tana. Suivants !

_Rashid et Quatre plongent. Il faut d'abord nager jusqu'à la bouée déplacée. Rashid est un fin nageur, il arrive bien avant Quatre à sa bouée. Il rattrape donc le retard, et prend même un peu d'avance._

Hilde ¤à Quatre¤ : Mais nage plus vite bordel ! On était en avance !!

Une : On _était_.

_Rashid qui a bien avancé n'a plus de souffle, la lourde pierre dans les bras. Il la lâche et remonte à la surface. Quatre n'a pas fini et fait avancer sa bouée. Malheureusement pour les Mosso, pas assez loin pour rattraper la bouée des jaunes._

-Il a à peu près 3 mètres d'écart entre les deux bouées. Aux suivants !

_Une et Catherine ont plongé. Elles nagent vers leur bouée de plus en plus près de la plage. Une fait plus d'effort et arrive avant Catherine, qui semble se ménager. Une plonge sous l'eau, prend la pierre dans ses bras, et avance en faisant des grands pas sous l'eau. Catherine plonge également, mais elle est moins à l'aise. Une et Catherine, à bout de souffle, lâchent et remontent synchro. Une a bien rattrapé le retard, les deux bouées sont presque l'une à coté de l'autre._

-Que les suivants plongent !

_C'est à Hilde et Relena. Hilde nage correctement sans se presser mais Relena non plus, et comme elle est super lente… Hilde arrive à la bouée largement avant elle. Elle reprend son souffle et plonge. Quand elle remonte à la surface après avoir fait avancer la pierre liée à la bouée, Relena arrive enfin à la sienne et plonge. Mais épuisée, elle ne va pas très loin._

-Les Mosso ont un avance de deux mètres et demi. Les pierres sont bientôt sur la plage, c'est à Zechs et WuFei de se départager !

_WuFei sait qu'il doit rattraper ce retard. C'est possible. Mais Zechs n'a pas l'intention de le laisser lui passer devant. Le suspens est à son comble !! (2) Les deux hommes plonge. Zechs entame un crawl énergique, mais WuFei n'a pas l'intention de gâcher ses forces en faisant la course avec Zechs. Zechs s'en aperçoit et continue à la brasse. Ils arrivent en même temps. Zechs respire fort et plonge. WuFei, voyant qu'il est un peu en retard se dépêche et ne prend même pas le temps de respirer avant. Zechs a la pierre dans ses bras, il tente de courir dans l'eau. WuFei est à ses talons !_

Relena : Allez WuFei !

Catherine : Mais pourquoi tu cris ? Il peut pas t'entendre, il est dans l'eau. Réfléchi un peu.

Relena boude : Rooo… pour une fois que je l'encourageais…

_Zechs sort de l'eau, mais la pierre est plus lourde dans l'air que dans l'eau ! WuFei sort également et pique un sprint ! _

Catherine ¤à Relena¤ : La tu peux crier.

Relena ¤boude toujours¤ : Non, c'est trop tard. (et toc)

_Mais le retard était trop grand à rattraper et Zechs franchi la ligne d'arriver avant le chinois._

Zechs ¤tout rouge, allongé sur le sable et essoufflé¤ : FFFFFFFFF… trop… ffffffffff… trop facile… fffffffffff

Une : Et voila. Il est encore couché. Quelle feignasse !

Hilde ¤lui donne des coups de pieds¤ : Debout paresseux !

-Mais, ne le frappez pas, il a gagné !

Hilde : Il nous devait bien ça.

_Les Tana sont bien déçu._

WuFei : C'est la faute à Relena ! Si elle avait pas accumulé tant de retard, j'aurais pu le rattraper !

Heero : MOI j'aurais bien pu le rattraper, cet écart de rien du tout ! Mais non ! Vous avez insisté pour que je joue pas !

Duo : De toute façon en éliminant Dorothy et Heero, c'était perdu d'avance.

Catherine : Dis tout de suite que Relena et moi sommes nulles !

Duo : Relena et toi êtes nulles.

_Pas de conseil pour les Mosso. En revanche, les Tana rentrent sur leur île la peur au ventre. WuFei n'a pas fait gagné l'équipe alors qu'il aurait peut être pu. Relena par contre a littéralement annulé les maigres chances qu'ils gagnent, et en plus c'est principalement elle qui empêche les garçons de manger Jean alors que tout le monde a faim. Rashid est le moins sportif des garçons, Catherine n'aide pas beaucoup lors des épreuves, Heero s'est fritté avec WuFei et Dorothy et Duo le soutient. Comment se passera le conseil ?_

oO°PAGE DE PUB°Oo

Puisqu'on est en vacances, je vais en profiter pour avancer Koh Lambda Je semble avoir retrouver des idées. Mais j'ai aussi du travail ! Merci cependant de rester fidèle. En tout cas, vous avez eu le droit à un grand chapitre !

Et comme on est dans les pub, j'ajoute que j'ai découvert (enfin… pas moi, une copine) une super recette sponsorisée par Koh Lambda : le riz gluant au jambon et au gruyère Très simple : on fait bouillir du riz rond (gluant, pas Oncle Benz qui fait du riz lamentablement incollable… vraiment pas pratique pour manger avec des baguettes japonaises). On le met dans un bol une fois cuit, on rajoute du jambon et du gruyère. On mélange, et pas besoin mettre de sel ! C'est prêt ! Ca se mange avec des baguettes bien sûr.

(1) Décidément la chèvre elle a rien fait mais elle revient tout le temps !

(2) Oui, j'ai le droit aux petites phrases minables comme celle-ci


	10. E5, 2ème partie

Je tiens à faire de la pub pour les feuilles anglaises qui viennent d'Angleterre ! Pas de carreaux, pas 10 000 petites et fines lignes que quand on est fatigué on fini par écrire de traviole… C'est intégralement sur ces feuilles que j'écris mes bouts de fics, Koh Lambda entre autre. Ces feuilles m'inspirent . Je les économise précieusement.

oO°FIN DE LA PUB°Oo

_Les Tana rentrent au camp bien attristé. Seul Duo semble garder le sourire. Par contre, cela faisait depuis longtemps que les Mosso n'avaient pas gagné d'immunité ! Ils n'ont plus de riz, mais ils limitent les dégâts en évitant un nouveau conseil. Ils ont prévu une journée de pêche pour Quatre et Trowa et ramassage de fruits dans la forêt pour Hilde, Une et Zechs et sa machette. Ils sont tranquilles jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve. Quant aux Tana, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe._

Jean : Groink. Ouiiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _( cri du cochon)_

WuFei : Raaaaa j'en peux plus ! Il me naaaargue cet animal !

Duo : Si seulement on pouvait en manger un ptit bout…

Jean : Ouiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

Heero à Jean : Ta gueule !

Jean : Ouiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiii !

WuFei : Il dit « oui » mais il se la ferme pas. Il est con !

Duo : Normal, avec une maîtresse comme Relena… Attendez ! J'ai un jeu marrant.

WuFei : Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer à vos jeux de gogols.

Duo à Jean : Est-ce que tu aimes Relena ?

Jean : Ouiiiiiiiiii !

Duo : Vraiment ? D'amour ?

Jean : Ouiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiii !

WuFei : Ah ouais ! J'aime bien ton jeu !

Heero : A moi. Est-ce que Relena est moche ?

Jean : Ouiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiii !

WuFei : Est-ce que Relena est une pouffe qui veut sortir avec Heero ?

Jean : Ouiiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

Heero : Mais arrêtez avec Relena et moi !

WuFei : Est-ce que t'es jaloux de Heero ?

Jean : Ouiiiiiiiiiii !

Rashid : Eh il a l'air drôle votre jeu ! Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Jean : Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

Rashid : Est-ce que je vais gagner Koh Lambda ?

Jean : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

WuFei : Quoi ?? Et moi ?? Est-ce que je vais gagner Koh Lambda ??

Jean : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Duo : Il a un bug ce cochon.

Heero : Attend. _A Jean :_ Est-ce que t'as envie de coucher avec Relena ?

Jean : Ouiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiii !

Duo : Ah c'est bon, tu l'as réparé .

_Il est 14heures heure locale, et les baigneurs, plutôt les plongeurs chez les Mosso sortent de l'eau pour s'abriter sous un arbre, car le soleil tape très fort à cette heure ci. En revanche les chercheurs de fruits sont dans la forêt donc ne risquent pas les coups de soleil._

Zechs en haut d'un arbre : Eh les filles, je vous envoie des papayes ! Attrapez !

Une : QUOI ?? Il a dit qu'on ressemblait à des épouvantails ???!!!

Hilde : Mais… il va nous assommer avec ses fruits !

- Ecarte toi !!!

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Les papayes tombent par terre et se fendent.

Zechs descend de son arbre : Mais je vous avais dis de les attraper !!!

Une : Ben et puis quoi encore ? On est pas tes chiens ! Et tu peux prévenir aussi qu'il fallait les rattraper !

Zechs : Mais vous êtes bouchées !

Hilde : J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu une mésentente…

_Si Une et Hilde ont faillis se prendre des papayes dans la figure, il y a eu un vrai petit accident chez les Tana…_

Rashid : AAAïe !

Relena accoure : Quoi !! Tu t'es blessé ?!

Dorothy accoure aussi : Qu'est ce qui se passe chez les manchots ?

Duo : Lui n'a rien, mais Heero, si.

Relena : Oh noooon TT Pauvre Heero ! Tu veux que je te fasse du bouche-à-bouche ?

Heero : Non non non ! Ca va. Je vais bien.

Catherine : Ben alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

WuFei : On était en train de faire des petites réparations sur l'abri quand Rashid a voulu nous aider. Il a pris la machette mais l'a fait tomber sur le pied de Heero.

Dorothy : Aïe.

Duo : Ca fait une belle coupure.

Catherine : Ca a pas l'air profond mais ça pisse le sang.

Rashid : Je suis vraiment désolé.

Dorothy : Mais pourquoi c'est Rashid qui a crié ?

Heero : Parce que je lui ai foutu un coup de poing.

Catherine : Mais t'es fou !

Heero : Simple reflex.

Rashid : Désolé, sincèrement TT

Duo à Heero : Tu veux qu'on appelle les médecins ?

Heero : Ca va pas ? Je vais survivre à cette petite blessure de rien du tout !

Dorothy : Va falloir bien désinfecter.

Heero : Oh non, j'aime pas les produits qui piquent. Je vais guérir tout seul.

Relena : Mais ce n'est pas prudent !

Rashid : Olala toutes mes excuses TT

Duo : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Relena. Tu ferais mieux de te laisser faire.

Heero : Mais j'ai pas mal !

Catherine : C'est ce qu'on dit.

Relena se ramène avec du désinfectant et des bandages. Catherine prend le désinfectant.

Heero : Nooon je veux pas ! Ca pique !

Dorothy : Tu restes tranquille et tu te la boucles !

Rashid : Allez, un grand gaillard comme toi ça devrait pas avoir peur.

Heero : Toi, ta gueule !

Catherine : Mais ne bouge pas comme ça ! J'en ai foutu la moitié par terre !

Rashid : Attrapez-le ! Il s'enfuit !

WuFei et Duo le maintiennent et le maîtrisent.

Dorothy : C'est vraiment une chochotte.

_Après lui avoir désinfecté le pied et lui avoir mis un bandage, Heero peut à nouveau gambader comme un lapin._

Heero : Même pas mal.

_Rashid se sent coupable. Il essaye de se faire petit mais quand on n'a pas beaucoup d'autorité et de respect dans la tribu, c'est dur de se faire oublier._

Zoom sur Rashid dans sa vie privée

Rashid est un homme de 41 ans. Il habite en Charente Maritime, sa région natale. Si dans l'aventure il n'affirme pas son tempérament, il est chef d'entreprise agricole dans sa vie privée et dirige une petite coopérative qui suit un essor. Il est entrepreneur et équilibré. Il est marié et a trois enfants (à l'origine il n'en voulait que deux mais sa femme a fait des jumeaux la deuxième fois). Il est patient mais sait se montrer ferme. Il gâte sa famille, si bien que sa mère (encore vivante) le rabroue à chaque fois qu'il cède à ses enfants la dernière console à la mode ou le dernier habit à la mode à sa femme. Pour échapper à sa famille (si rarement pesante) il se réfugie à son club de golf, ou à son club de natation, ou à son club de vélo, ou à son club de tennis, ou à son club de football (pour encourager ses copains, car lui ne fait pas de foot), ou à tous ses clubs dans la même journée.

Ses amis : -Il n'est pas très bon en sport, c'est pour ça qu'il en fait beaucoup (rires) !

-Il est super sympa !

-Il est parfois ennuyeux mais c'est drôle.

-Il a un cœur de prince.

-Il est pas doué de ses mains (rires) !

Sa femme, Lola : -Ne l'abîmez pas trop, j'en ai encore besoin ! (rires)

Sa fille aînée de 18 ans, Sara : C'est un papa poule, mais il est cool !

Les jumeaux de 14 ans, Benjamin et François : Wesh on est pas des caïras ! Il est lourd le vieux mais il a la positive attitude !

Sa mère, Gertrude : Fais attention à ne pas prendre froid, je t'ai tricoté des chaussettes. Et ne te fais pas marcher sur les pieds !

Fin du zoom

_A quelques heures du conseil, nous allons voir s'il existe des stratèges._

Catherine (à propos du conseil)

-Rashid est vraiment pas doué. Il a blessé un des hommes forts de la tribu. D'un autre coté, un homme fort blessé ça sert à rien, et un homme pas doué en pleine santé c'est quand même plus utile qu'un homme fort blessé…

Duo (à propos du conseil)

-Je vais voter contre Relena ! Car elle parti, plus personne pour défendre le cochon !!!

WuFei (à propos du conseil)

-Moi j'ai pas de plan. Et même si j'en avais, je vous le dirais pas et surtout pas en direct live, pour pas avoir l'air con devant tout le monde si ça foire.

_Quatre et Trowa s'étant éclipsé, on les a (encore) perdu de vue. On va donc faire un tour vers Zechs, Hilde et Une, où l'entente est difficile._

Zechs à Une : J'ai dis que j'allais chercher par là ! Donc ici c'est MON territoire !

Une à Zechs : Ah oui ?? T'as pissé pour le marquer ??

Hilde à Zechs : C'est pas toi qui commande !

Zechs à Hilde : Oh toi la peste t'en mêle pas !

Hilde : C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est !

Une : On est vraiment dans le chapitre du retour au CP.

Zechs : Ah bon, tu es allé si loin ?

Une : Gnagnagna !

Zechs : Ah, je me disais aussi.

_Mais c'est là qu'ils retrouvent… Quatre et Trowa ?? Dans la forêt ? Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient partis pêcher ?_

Quatre : Ben oui mais on est revenu °

Trowa : Quelle journée fructueuse !

Quatre à Zechs, Une et Hilde : Vous avez fait quoi vous ?

Hilde : Oh rien, on a faillis se perdre 3 fois, on a faillis se prendre des papayes dans la tronche, et on s'est fait piqués par des bestioles. Et vous ?

Une : J'ai aussi troué ma godasse !

Zechs : Oh merde, j'ai perdu ma ceinture…

Trowa : Normal, t'as au moins perdu 1 taille de pantalon. Comme tout le monde.

Zechs : Je vais la rechercher.

Une : N'y va pas, elle est perdue, elle est perdue.

Hilde : De toute façon elle était laide.

Zechs : Une ceinture en cuir… j'y crois pas…

Quatre : Fallait pas prendre des affaires de luxe pour Koh Lambda.

Zechs : Je suis dégoûté.

Hilde : Ca aurait pu être pire, imagine si c'était la machette…

Une : Impossible, il l'a tout le temps à la main.

Zechs : Mais ma ceinture je l'avais tout le temps à la taille !

Trowa : Il faut être vraiment con pour perdre sa ceinture…

_Ils ont fait le plein de nourriture. La bande des trois qui se chamaillent tout le temps a ramené des papayes, des bananes et d'autres fruits trouvés sur la route, tandis que Quatre et Trowa ont réservé une surprise… ils ont capturés, avec des crabes, des petits poissons, un gros poulpe !_

Hilde : J'aime pas.

Une : Tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour les autres.

Quatre : On va se faire des brochettes ! Ca va être super !

Trowa à Zechs : Passe moi la machette, j'en ai besoin pour le découper.

Zechs : Non. Je la garde.

Quatre à Zechs : Pour **_UNE_** fois dans ta vie, sois raisonnable. Sinon on pourra pas manger le poulpe.

Zechs : Je m'en fous. Débrouillez-vous.

Trowa donne le poulpe à Zechs : Si c'est comme ça, c'est toi qui cuisine.

Le poulpe est encore vivant.

Zechs : Mais… il arrête pas de me coller avec ses ventouses l'autre connard !

Trowa : Je m'en fous. Débrouille-toi.

Zechs : Aaaaarg ! Il m'a craché de l'encre à la gueule !!!

Une : Bien fait.

Zechs très énervé : Putain mais je vais le tronçonner ce mollusque !

Il lui lance des grands coups de machette. _Shprouitch ! Shprouitch ! Shprouitch ! _(1)

Zechs au poulpe : Tiens !!!! Prend ça !!!! Et ça !!!!!! ET CAAAAA !!!! BATARD, VA !!!!

Quatre : Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? TT C'est horrible !

Une : Il charcute notre repas !

Hilde : C'est un monstre !

Trowa : Aucune pitié pour les animaux.

Quatre : Je ne veux pas voir ce massacre TT

Une : Bon bah changement de menu : ce soir, purée de poulpe.

_Face à la brutalité de la scène, nous préférons nous pencher sur la tribu des Tana, de plus en plus angoissé au fur et à mesure que le conseil approche. Ils commencent d'ailleurs à faire leurs bagages._

Catherine : Pour ce qu'on a, de toute manière… C'est pas comme si c'était beaucoup.

Duo retrouve une capote : Tiens, j'avais apporté ça ?

WuFei : Et voila ! Ca recommence ! Qui m'a piqué mon slip vert ??!!

Relena : Ah zut, je m'en suis servi comme torchon ce matin…

WuFei : Quoi ??? T'as intérêt à me le repayer !!!

Relena : Il avait détint… il était devenu gris. Et je pense même qu'il était troué.

Dorothy : Oh non, j'ai horreur des chaussettes qui ont perdu leur jumelle…

Heero : J'ai presque fini.

Dorothy : Quelqu'un a vu une chaussette blanche ?

Rashid : Toutes mes chaussettes sont blanches (à part la paire que ma maman m'a tricoté).

WuFei : Grrrrr… c'était mon slip porte-bonheur…

Relena : Les miennes étaient roses, mais elles ont perdu leur couleur…

Duo : Les miennes étaient blanches mais maintenant elles sont jaunes.

Heero : Je sais qu'on a le temps, mais c'est pas la peine de traîner non plus.

Dorothy : Qu'est ce que je vais faire d'une chaussette si j'ai pas sa jumelle ?

WuFei : Tu la donnes à Relena, elle en fera un torchon.

Jean : Ouiiiiiiiii ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiii !

Duo : Ah, je l'avais oublié celui là…

Heero : Il va falloir bien l'attacher.

WuFei : Et loin de la nourriture !

Relena : On peut pas l'emmener avec nous ? Il va avoir peur tout seul.

Rashid : Et puis quoi encore ?

Catherine : Certes il est mignon, mais j'ai pas envie de me taper la honte.

WuFei : Trop tard.

Heero qui tiens un truc du bout des doigts : Quelqu'un a posé cette… chose dans mon sac.

Duo : ………………………

WuFei : C'est pas à moi.

Dorothy : A moi non plus.

Rashid : Moi j'ai toutes mes affaires.

Heero : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?? C'est pas à moi non plus !

Relena : Eh mais c'est mon soutif !

Heero : Je vous jure que c'est pas moi qui l'ai mis là !

WuFei : Non mais tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux…

Duo : ………………………

Heero : Mais… c'est une méprisable erreur !

Relena : Il fallait me le dire si tu voulais un souvenir de moi ♥

Heero panique : Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire !

Dorothy : Tu sais, tes histoires deee… voila (tu sais de quoi je parle), n'intéressent que toi.

_Les Tana partent donc, fins prêts, pour le conseil. La nuit est déjà tombée._

-Bonsoir les Tana.

Dorothy : Salut, vieille branche !

-Pas trop de familiarités s'il vous plait…

Dorothy : Pardon, vieille branche…

-Tout d'abord, nous allons parler de ce bête petit accident qui est survenu cette après-midi…

Heero : Si c'est pour vous foutre de ma gueule, c'est même pas la peine.

-Mais non, je voulais savoir comment c'est arrivé.

WuFei : Ben Rashid a fait tombé la machette du coté tranchant sur le pied de Heero. C'est tout.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. L'hygiène ici n'est pas très élaborée.

Dorothy : Ouais ben la faute à qui ?? Hein ??

-Bon, sinon, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que vous perdiez l'épreuve d'immunité ? On aurait dit que vous l'aviez fait exprès en laissant sur le coté deux de vos meilleurs nageurs.

Heero : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question.

Relena : J'avais envie de jouer ! J'en ai marre de servir à rien.

WuFei à Relena : Fallait pas s'inscrire à Koh Lambda alors.

Duo : En fait comme Catherine et Rashid n'avaient pas participé aux vers, ils voulaient participer à cette épreuve. Rashid, c'est normal vu qu'il est bon nageur, mais Catherine aurait pu faire un effort…

Catherine : Mais je n'ai pas fait l'épreuve des vers !

Heero : Oui mais c'est toi qui a décidé. Donc ça compte pas.

-En fait vous vouliez que Relena et Catherine ne participent pas ?

WuFei : Voila c'est ça.

Catherine : Aaaah on complote contre nous !!

Duo : Mais c'était pour qu'on puisse gagner.

Rashid : Ca s'appelle de la stratégie.

Heero : Là, ce qu'on a fait à la place, c'était de la connerie.

-En tout cas, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord. Mais vous avez perdu, et il faut maintenant élire celui qui va partir du jeu. Heero, vous êtes le premier à aller voter.

Heero se lève et va voter. Il revient s'assoire.

-Catherine, c'est à votre tour.

Catherine y va. Elle marque un prénom sur sa feuille de papier.

Catherine à la caméra : Rashid, je vote contre toi. Tu as assez fais de dégâts comme ça.

Elle revient. C'est Duo qui prend sa suite.

Duo à la caméra : Relena, il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas à la hauteur pour rien ni personne. Adieu.

Duo revient s'assoire.

-Rashid, vous pouvez y aller.

Rashid vote et met son papier dans l'urne

-Dorothy, à vous.

Dorothy se lève et vote

Dorothy à la caméra : Heero, tu était assez transparent jusqu'à maintenant, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'arrêter l'aventure. Désolée. Bonne continuation dans ta vie.

Elle revient.

-Relena, c'est à votre tour de voter.

Relena y va. Elle réfléchie (2) et vote.

-Il ne reste plus que WuFei.

WuFei y va d'un pas déterminer, vote, et revient pareil.

-Très bien. Vous avez tous voté. Nous allons apporter l'urne.

Des mecs du staff apportent l'urne.

Catherine : C'est long cette mise en scène, mais j'avoue que ça rend bien.

WuFei : Moi je trouve que c'est long tout court.

-Je vais procéder au dépouillement. 1er papier…

……..

Relena !

…………

Rashid !

……………..

Relena !

………………..

Heero !

…………………..

Relena !

…………………….

3 voix contre Relena, et une pour Heero et Rashid. Tout peut encore se jouer.

Relena qui retient ses larmes : Si je m'en vais… je voulais vous dire que… vous étiez sympa, et à Heero que…

Heero : Vite ! Le prochain vote !

-…

……………………..

Rashid !

………………………..

Une voix contre Heero, 2 pour Rashid et 3 pour Relena.

…………………………...

Dernier vote…

………………………………

Relena. Relena, veuillez me rejoindre. Vos coéquipiers ont décidé de vous éliminer. Et leur sentence… est irrévocable. J'éteins votre flambeau.

Il éteint son flambeau.

-Vous pouvez leur dire un dernier mot d'adieu.

Relena avec les larmes qui coulent : Eh bien ce fut une fantastique aventure. Je trouve que je suis allée plus loin que ce que je pensais, j'ai vraiment passé des moments inoubliables avec vous. J'espère que vous allez gagner, et Heero, j'espère te revoir.

_Relena s'en va sans se retourner. Elle est contente de son parcourt, fière car ses capacités n'étaient pas là pour l'aider lors de cette aventure._

« #FIN DE L'EPISODE 5# »

Bonus : Les votes

Heero : Relena, j'espère que tu vas me foutre la paix 5 minutes.

Rashid : Relena, tu es gentille mais je trouve que tu nous pénalises pendant les épreuves. Je vote donc contre toi.

Relena : Je vote contre Rashid car tu as blessé Heero et ça ce n'est pas pardonnable.

WuFei : Relena, si tu pars, bon déjà tu nous feras plus chier, et on pourra manger le cochon. On crève la dalle et on est pas à Koh Lambda pour élever des animaux. Bon appétit et bon vent !

Extra bonus : un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec le schmilblick

Un jour, Duo se réveille et… RIEN NE VA PLUS ! L'auteur de la fic (moi) a décidé de le maudire en lui faisant dire N'IMPORTE QUOI !

WuFei : Remarque, ça le change pas de d'habitude…

Tais toi ou je te maudis aussi.

Voila, c'était un truc qui n'avait rien à voir avec le schmilblick (non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic, c'est rien du tout).

(1) On a même les bruitages C'est génial non ?

(2) C'est important de noter que Relena réfléchie car on s'en serait pas douté

y'avait pas les (1) et (2) à la fin du chapitre précédent ! Ils ont disparu...


	11. Episode 6, 1ère partie

**Episode 6**

**11ème jour**

_Le soleil se lève sur le Vanuatu, sur la tribu des Mosso et sur la tribu des Tana que Relena a quitté lors du conseil de la veille. Les Tana sont désormais 6, contre 5 Mosso. Allons voir les réactions chez les Tana._

WuFei (à propos de l'élimination de Relena)

-Ce soir, on mange du cochon à la broche !

Duo (à propos de l'élimination de Relena)

-Je suis super content ! Elle me gênait pas trop mais elle m'énervait franchement quand il s'agissait de coller Heero. C'est vrai ça ! Toujours taper l'incruste, c'est saoulant à la fin ! Et puis les autres qui charrient tout le temps Heero avec sa soi-disant relation entre lui et Relena… Alors que je sais bien que c'est faux puisque on est pratiquement tout le temps ensemble, et qu'on se dit tout, et qu'on s'entend bien (même très bien). Pour ce qui est de Jean, c'est vrai que notre plan était de la dégager pour pouvoir le manger. On a réussi et ce soir on va se régaler.

Dorothy (à propos de l'élimination de Relena)

-C'est vrai qu'elle était un peu casse-couilles sur les bords mais elle était pas méchante. Et puis si elle avait pas insisté ou qu'elle avait fait plus d'effort à l'épreuve d'immunité d'hier, on l'aurait pas perdu, et Relena serait peut être resté.

Catherine (à propos de l'élimination de Relena)

-Je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça. Elle devait partir depuis longtemps.

_Mais mauvaise surprise ce matin, la blessure d'Heero ne s'est pas améliorée. Elle s'est même empirée. En ce levant, le japonais a eu mal, et ses craintes ont été confirmées quand il a enlevé le bandage._

Rashid : Bèèèèèh… c'est pas très beau à voir.

Catherine : C'est tout violet.

Dorothy : C'est tout enflé.

Duo : Ca m'inquiète.

Rashid : Ca fait mal ?

Heero : Oui, ça fait mal, connard !

Duo : J'appelle les médecins.

Heero : Roooo…

WuFei : Cette fois tu peux rien dire.

Catherine : Il fallait pas jouer avec le feu.

Dorothy : Et hier il voulait pas qu'on le désinfecte… ah lala…

Heero : Mais hier j'avais pas mal !

WuFei : Ben oui mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Dorothy : T'es bien couillé maintenant.

Duo : C'est pas la peine de l'enfoncer !

Heero : Je comprends pas pourquoi ça va pas mieux.

Catherine : C'est peut être le fait que t'as remis tes chaussures dégueulasses.

Dorothy : Ou le fait que t'as marché toute la soirée pour le conseil.

Rashid : Et avec le sable et tout…

Duo : La machette n'était pas forcément sans microbes non plus.

WuFei : Moi je dis que la seule raison c'est que t'as pas voulu qu'on appelle le médecin tout de suite hier.

Heero : C'est bon stop.

Duo: J'ai téléphoné aux médecins. Ils arrivent.

Catherine : Y'a plus qu'à attendre.

_Mais ils ne se sont pas aperçus que pendant la nuit, des objets ont été déposés sur la plage… En revanche, chez les Mosso, c'est la première chose qu'ils ont vu en se levant._

Zechs : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!! Encore une arme !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une : Je voulais faire la grasse matinée mais l'asperge m'a réveillé…

Trowa : C'est quoi ce boucan ? Et _à Zechs_ d'où tu tiens ça toi ?

Zechs : C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé avant ! C'est moi qui le garde !

Quatre : En fait c'était déposé sur la plage et il s'est précipité dessus.

Hilde : Un arc et des flèches ?? Mais pourquoi ?

Quatre : Il y a aussi une cible là bas.

Zechs : J'en sais rien, mais c'est pour moi !

Une : Et tu vas faire comment pour manger avec tes deux mains prises ?

(Il a la machette dans l'autre main.)

Quatre : T'es obligé de nous donner un truc.

Zechs : Non !

Trowa : De toute façon on te le piquera des que tu le poseras par terre, cet arc !

Hilde : Si tu le pose pas par terre tu pourras pas manger !

Une : Tu vas crever de faim ! Lalalère !

Zechs : Pffff… Eh ben prenez le votre arc. J'm'en fiche, j'en ai pas besoin.

Hilde : Ouaiiiiiiiis !

Quatre : Je peux l'avoir ? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du tir à l'arc !

Une : Je pense que si on nous l'a mit là c'est parce que y'a une épreuve dans laquelle on devra l'utiliser.

Trowa : Il faut qu'on s'entraîne tous avec alors.

Quatre : Oui mais c'est moi qui en a la responsabilité.

Une : D'accord, tant que tu nous le prête.

Trowa : Ca me va aussi.

Hilde : Pas à moi ! Je le veux !

Trowa : Aaaah tu vas pas faire comme Zechs ?!

Une : Non c'est non. Tu es plus jeune donc tu te la ferme.

Hilde : C'est pas juste.

_Les Mosso ont commencé leur entraînement, sur l'île des Tana, c'est l'inquiétude. Heero s'est fait évacuer en canot vers l'infirmerie._

Duo : C'est pas vrai… c'est pas vrai… c'est pas vrai…

Dorothy : Caaaalme ! Il va sûrement revenir.

Duo : Je suis TRES calme !!! Alors qu'on m'énerve pas !!!

Rashid : Tu angoisses pour rien.

Duo : QUOI TU ME CHERCHES ???

Rashid : Non ! Non non ! non, non non non… pas du tout.

WuFei : En attendant j'ai trouvé ça. _montre ça_

Catherine : Tiens, d'où ça vient ?

WuFei : Aucune idée, mais ça me plait.

Dorothy : Bof, je suis pas fan du tir à l'arc. Et en plus il est trop pourri.

Rashid : Il faudrait quand même s'entraîner, au cas ou.

Catherine : Oui, à mon avis c'est pas là pour notre confort.

WuFei : La cible est là bas.

_Les Mosso s'améliorent déjà._

Trowa à Hilde : C'est bien, continue comme ça, tu as presque touché la cible.

Une : Et après elle veut avoir la responsabilité de l'arc… Il faudrait déjà apprendre à tirer.

Hilde à Une : Au moins moi je ferme pas les yeux quand je tire.

Quatre : A moi.

Il tire _tsoing._

Trowa : Il est doué.

Une : C'est vrai, c'est presque au milieu.

Hilde à Quatre : T'as jamais fais de tir à l'arc, tu dis ?

Quatre tout fier : Non. Il faut croire que je suis doué de nature.

Zechs : Pfeu, trop facile.

Il tire _tsoing_

Trowa : Pas terrible.

Zechs : La flèche est dans le jaune !

Hilde : Oui mais après y'a l'orange et le rouge. C'est loin d'être dans le rouge.

Zechs : Eh ben moi j'en ai marre ! J'arrête.

Une : C'est ça, et tu vas encore nous faire perdre.

Zechs : Je vous ai fait gagner la dernière fois ! Comme d'habitude !

Hilde : Je vais re-essayer.

Elle tire _tsoing_

Une : Encore à coté.

Trowa : Mais elle a un compas dans l'œil ou quoi ?

Hilde : Maiiiiis… Il est truqué cet arc !!!

Quatre : Pas du tout, il marche très bien.

Trowa : Je ne me plains pas, je suis dans l'orange.

Une : Comment veux tu que l'arc soit truqué ?!

Hilde : Ou alors c'est ma flèche. Qui échange ?

Quatre : Je vais te montrer que c'est toi qui ne tire pas bien.

Ils échangent de flèches. Quatre tire. _tsoing_

Quatre : Et voila.

Trowa : Dans le rouge ! Super !

Hilde : Mais comment tu fais ? OO

Quatre : Ben, je vise.

_Voyons comment ça se passe du coté des Tana._

Duo tire._ tsoing_

Duo: Eeeh, pas mal !

WuFei : Pour quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais fait, c'est vrai.

Dorothy : Moi je comprends pas, j'arrive pas à tirer sur la cible.

Catherine : Moi j'y arrive mais c'est limite.

Rashid : Et si on se rapprochait ?

Duo : Et la ligne, c'est pour les chiens ?

Rashid tire. tsoing

WuFei : Mouais, ça va. Quand on voit que la moyenne des tirs du groupe c'est le cercle le plus éloigné du milieu, c'est bien, ce que t'as fais.

Dorothy : A toi WuFei.

WuFei tire. tsoing

WuFei : Jaune… C'est vraiment pas terrible.

Catherine : Si je pouvais y arriver au jaune, ça me rassurerait.

WuFei : Tu serais pas la seule.

Catherine tire. tsoing

Duo : C'est dans le blanc, mais à 1 centimètre près, c'est le jaune !

Catherine : J'y arriverai jamais TT

Dorothy : Mais, si, il faut persévérer.

_Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de s'entraîner plus. Une bouteille s'est échouée sur la plage. C'est la convocation pour la prochaine épreuve. Les deux clans se rendent à l'épreuve armés de leur arc et de leurs flèches._

-Bonjour les Tana ! Bonjour les Mosso !

Zechs : Expliquez-nous la raison du pourquoi du comment de la présence de ces machins qui nous tiennent lieu d'arc et de flèches ?

Une : C'est troooooop gentil de votre part de nous les avoir offert o

-Pour commencer, j'aimerai dire quelque chose d'important aux Tana.

Dorothy : Aïe.

Duo : Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

Rashid : C'est pas ma faute !

-Heero ne participera pas à l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui. Et les médecins hésitent à lui faire reprendre l'aventure.

Rashid : Carrément ??

Duo : Oulala… c'est grave alors !

Trowa : Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait à leur coéquipier ?

Une : Je pari qu'ils s'entendent tellement mal qu'ils se sont entre-tués et y'en a un à l'hosto !

Quatre : Le pauvre…

Zechs : Mais on s'en fout ! C'est l'équipe adverse ! Ils sont méchants !

Hilde : Mais c'est qui qui est blessé ?

Trowa : Je crois que c'est un des forts.

Une : Génial !

-Mais on ne sait pas encore s'il va revenir. Il peut très bien guérir vite.

Zechs : Oh nooooon…

Duo : Tiens bon, Heero TT

-Ceci dit, passons à l'épreuve. On vous a apporté le nécessaire pour tirer à l'arc justement parce que l'épreuve consistera à tirer le mieux possible à l'arc.

WuFei : C'est bon. On a perdu.

-La récompense est de taille, croyez-moi.

Une : On n'en doute pas o !

WuFei : Moi, si.

-Le but du jeu est simple. Vous serez par binôme, jaune contre rouge. Et ce sont les coquillages qui vont choisir les binômes.

Catherine : Quels coquillages ?

Dorothy : On va se faire arnaquer, c'est sûr !

-Vous êtes cinq dans chaque équipe. Et moi j'ai deux sacs dans mes mains. Chaque sac contient cinq coquillages différents, mais les deux sacs contiennent le même contenu. Il y a donc cinq paires de coquillages.

Quatre : Jusqu'à là je suis.

Hilde : Eh ben moi je suis complètement paumé.

Une : C'est pas dur pourtant, t'es conne ou quoi ?

-Vous allez chacun piocher dans le sac sans savoir ce que vous piochez. Votre adversaire sera donc choisi au hasard.

_Les Tana piochent un coquillage dans leur sac, les Mosso font de même._

-Duo, vous avez le même coquillage que Une. Vous serez donc contre lui.

Duo : Ok.

Une : Ok.

-Dorothy, vous avez le même que Quatre, vous serez donc contre lui. Rashid contre Trowa, Zechs, vous avez le même coquillage que Catherine, vous serez contre elle.

Zechs à Catherine : T'es forte ? Parce que tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Dorothy à Catherine : Ne l'écoute pas ! C'est du bluff ! Il essaye de t'intimider !

Catherine à Dorothy : Ben… ça marche.

Dorothy à Catherine : Ne lui dit pas, il sera content !

Zechs : J'ai tout entendu ! Et je suis content !

-Enfin, Hilde, vous vous battrez contre WuFei car vous avez les mêmes coquillages.

WuFei : Oh noooon j'ai pas envie de me battre contre une femme…

Hilde : Quoi, t'as peur de perdre ?

-Duo et Trowa, vous allez commencer. Mettez vous en place ici… voila… et à vos marques, prêt…

Duo aux aventuriers : Ne criez pas s'il vous plait.

Une : Oui, on a besoin de se concentrer.

-… Tirez !

Duo et Une tirent. _tsoing tsoing_

-La flèche de Duo est dans l'orange, celle d'Une est dans le jaune. Une, vous avez perdu. Mais c'était très bien tiré ! Bravo !

Une : TT Oui mais j'ai perdu

Hilde : Et ça t'étonne ?

-Dorothy contre Quatre.

Dorothy et Quatre se placent. Ils tirent. _tsoing tsoing_

-La flèche de Dorothy n'est pas sur la cible et celle de Quatre est à la limite du rouge. Joli tir !

Quatre content : Merci

-C'est au tour de Rashid contre Trowa.

_tsoing tsoing_

-Les deux flèches sont dans l'orange, mais la flèche de Trowa se rapproche plus du milieu. C'est lui qui remporte.

Une : Ouaiiiis on va gagner !

Trowa : Ben pas grâce à toi.

-Zechs et Catherine, veuillez vous reculer car la ligne est moins prêt… voila, comme ça. A vos marques, prêts, tirez !

_tsoing tsoing_

-La flèche de Catherine est à la limite jaune-orange et celle de Zechs est dans le jaune. C'est Catherine qui gagne.

Catherine : Ouaaaaaaaah j'ai gagné !!

Zechs : Beuuuuuuuuuh j'ai perdu TT

-Il ne reste plus que WuFei contre Hilde. Celui qui gagne fait gagner son équipe.

WuFei : Ok… Je suis chaud là !

-Tirez !

WuFei et Hilde tirent. _ttssooiinngg_

Une : Tiens !!! Elle l'a mis sur la cible !!!

-WuFei a mis sa flèche dans l'orange et celle de Hilde est sur le blanc. La victoire revient aux Tana !

Duo : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

Duo danse avec Dorothy.

WuFei : Vous avez vu ce tir ?!

Catherine : On est pas aveugle.

-Désolé pour vous les Mosso… vous avez perdu… ce téléphone portable !

Hilde : Quoi ? HAHA ! Mais c'est nul ! J'en ai déjà un de portable !

Zechs : Moi aussi !

WuFei : Mais c'est pas possible ! On gagne que des trucs pourraves !

Duo : A part le cochon.

-Mais avec ce portable, vous avez 10 minutes pour téléphoner à vos familles !

Catherine : Eeeeeh mais c'est pas si pourri que ça finalement.

Dorothy : Les récompenses commencent à devenir intéressantes.

Quatre : Oh non je voulais téléphoner à ma maman TT

Hilde : Chuis deeeeeeeeeeeg TTTTTTTT

Trowa : Putaiiiiin le téléphooooone !!! La civilisatiooooon !!!

Zechs : Meeerde…

Une : S'il vous plait TT rien qu'une minute !

-Désolé… mais c'est la règle. Vous devez partir… ou rester les voir téléphoner.

Zechs : Bah, je vais me consoler en les regardant chialer d'émotion !

Une : Ouaiiiis ils vont avoir l'air trop con !!!

Hilde : On va se foutre de leur face !!!

Quatre : Mais moi je voulais téléphoner TT

-Les Tana, vous avez le droit à 10 minutes.

Duo : Euuuh… 10 minutes chacun ? C'est tout ?

-Non, 10 minutes, en tout ! Ca fait 2 minutes par personne.

Dorothy : KWA ??

WuFei : Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on dise en 2 minutes ??!!

-Ce que vous voulez, mais c'est le jeu.

_Les Tana utilisent donc leurs 10 minutes devant les yeux des Mosso…** (musique tragique)**. Les jaunes sont émus au téléphone. Dorothy, si forte de caractère, s'éloigne après son tour pour pleurer… Rashid verse une larme quand c'est son tour. Duo est aussi ému, il a la voix chevrotante. WuFei reste fort mais s'isole après pour méditer. Catherine pleure carrément._

Zoom sur Catherine dans sa vie privée

Cette aimable femme de 35 ans a tout pour plaire. Elle a réussi dans sa vie professionnelle comme dans sa vie privée. Habitant dans la région parisienne, elle est mère de deux filles de cinq et sept ans. Elle est agent comptable et son métier lui plait. Elle n'aime pas les gens superficiels et vis un peu au jour le jour. Son mari l'admire pour sa poigne et sa bonne humeur, entre autre. Elle fait peu de sport, seulement du jogging le dimanche. Elle est bonne en équilibre car elle faisait beaucoup de cirque étant enfant et adolescente. C'est sa grande passion. Elle n'en fait plus depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la vie active.

Ses amis : -Son sport c'est d'aller chez le coiffeur ! (rires)

-Elle est imprévisible !

-Elle aime l'ordre ! (rires)

-Elle ne se laissera pas faire sur l'île !

-Elle sera considérée !

Son mari, Jacques :-Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et l'obtient toujours. Elle est timide au début mais quand on la connaît, on peut plus s'en passer ! On ne s'ennuie jamais avec elle !

Sa fille aînée, Michelle :-Ma maman elle va gagner !

Fin du zoom

Zechs : Je vous l'avais bien dis qu'ils chialeraient comme des bébés.

Une : Ils pleurent alors qu'ils ont pu contacter leur famille… déplorable.

Quatre : C'est l'émotion.

Trowa : Oui mais en attendant, ils ont le portable et pas nous.

Quatre : Je suis tellement déçu… Et en plus mon beau tir n'a servi à rien vu que mon adversaire n'a même pas tiré sur la cible.

Trowa : C'est pas grave, tout le monde l'a admiré.

Zechs : Non, pas moi. Je peux faire mieux.

Une : C'est ça ouais, t'as même pas gagné contre une fille.

Zechs : Je l'ai fais exprès !

Trowa : Tu l'a fais exprès et tu nous as fais perdre !

_Les Tana et les Mosso rejoignent leur île après toutes ces émotions. Ils ont quand même pu ramener l'arc et une flèche._

Dorothy (à propos du téléphone)

-Tout le monde était super content et très ému, ça fait depuis longtemps qu'on est isolé sur cette île de merde, alors forcement… ça a craqué. J'ai pleuré, Catherine aussi, les mecs n'ont pas voulu nous montrer cette faiblesse mais ils l'auraient fait si c'étaient pas des mecs. Rashid a juste versé une larme, mais lui il a 3 enfants et il a pu tous les avoir au portable.

Catherine à Rashid : Alors, qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit tes fils ?

Rashid : Ils sont trop mignons ! Ils m'ont dis « yo mec ça farte ? » et « wesh man tu kiff ? » (1) Mais je n'ai pas compris.

WuFei : Bah c'est le langage des jeunes… C'est très primaire mais ils évolueront.

Dorothy à Rashid : Eh beh, elle doit être dure la communication chez toi.

Duo : Je suis interprète en langue racaille ! Ils ont simplement voulu te demander si tu allais bien.

Rashid : Ah ? Mince, j'ai répondu qu'il faisait beau.

_La journée se fini sans événement particulier ni chez les jaunes, ni chez les rouges. Ah si ! Jean Bono fut donc promis à la peine de mort comme Relena n'était plus là. Il fut d'ailleurs rebaptisé « Jean le Bon » pour ce sacrifice (ou Jean Bon pour faire plus court) à sa dégustation. Paix à son âme._

**12ème jour**

_Nous venons juste de dépasser le tiers de l'aventure de Koh Lambda. Les Mosso et les Tana se réveillent, et une nouvelle chose est arrivée sur leur plage. C'est un très gros paquet. Mais il est temps pour moi de rendre une petite visite inattendue aux Tana…_

Dorothy : Tiens ! Regardez qui v'la !

WuFei : Oh NON !!! OO

Catherine: Mais… C'est pas possible!

Duo : Nooooon c'est un cauchemar !

-Bonjour les jaunes ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… Heero ne reviendra pas.

Duo : KWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ????????????????

-Les médecins ont décidé qu'il devait rester. La plaie n'a pas cicatrisé, et elle mettra longtemps à le faire. La machette n'était pas propre quand elle l'a coupé, et c'est très dangereux. Aussi, il ne peut pas continuer l'aventure. Elle est, hélas, terminée pour lui.

Duo : MAIS ILS SONT NULS VOS MEDECINS !!!

-Il ne s'agit pas des médecins !

Duo : C'est pas vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TT

-Et comme la règle l'indique, le dernier éliminé revient dans l'aventure et remplace celui qui a été forcé d'abandonner pour cause médicale. Et il s'agit de Relena.

WuFei : Mais je croyais que notre sentence était irrévocable ??

Catherine : Oui ! Vous avez éteint son flambeau !! On l'a vu !

-Oui mais c'est comme ça. Elle revient car Heero ne peut pas continuer.

Relena : Mon pauvre Heero TT

Duo : C'est pas le tiens, merde !

-Je suis désolé. En ce qui concerne le gros paquet sur la plage…

Duo : Je m'en fiche de votre gros paquet. Moi je me barre.

_Duo s'éloigne._

Rashid : Mais… il s'en va vraiment ?

Dorothy crie à Duo : Reviens ! Il faut continuer ! C'est le jeu !

Duo : Nan. Je me tire d'ici. _( il est loin)_

Relena : Laissez le s'en aller s'il en a envie. On a pas besoin de lui.

Catherine : Ben… si, un peu quand même.

WuFei : Quel bordeeeel…

Dorothy : C'est clair que l'organisation, là… va falloir la revoir.

Rashid : C'est pas super pour le scénario.

Relena : Pourquoi vous vous en faite ? C'est pas grave s'il s'en va.

-Mais il n'a pas le droit d'abandonner.

Rashid : Ah bon ?

Dorothy : Tant mieux. On va pas céder à ses caprices.

-Il a signé comme vous, et pas le droit à l'abandon.

WuFei : D'accord. Ca serait bien de le lui rappeler. Parce que là, il est loin.

Relena : Il est mauvais joueur.

Catherine : Tu l'as dis bouffi.

Relena : Et au fait, je ne vois pas Jean, il est où ?

WuFei : Hum…

Dorothy : Eh bien…

Rashid : C'est pas ma faute !

Catherine : Ben…

_En attendant de persuader Duo de rester (de toute façon il a pas le choix mais bon), faisons un saut chez les Mosso(2)._

Zechs : Aloooors y'a une carte…

Trowa : Fais voir ?

Zechs : NON je la lis d'abord.

Hilde : Mais c'est quoiiiii ?

Une : Ce sont des planches et des troncs d'arbres.

Quatre : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire avec ça ?

Trowa : C'est sûrement pour une épreuve.

Zechs : C'est écrit qu'il faut avoir construit notre pirogue avant 15heures.

Hilde : C'est quoi une pirogue ?

Trowa : Je sais pas.

Une : Je sais pas non plus.

Quatre : Je sais pas mais en tout cas c'est fait de troncs d'arbres et de ficelles °.

Zechs : Vous êtes tous des ignorants. Une pirogue c'est une sorte de bateau local.

Une : Un radeau ?

Zechs : Un peu plus élaboré.

Trowa : C'est tous ce que y'a sur ce grand bout de papier ?

Zechs : Non, y'a aussi le mode d'emploi.

Quatre : Ca s'appelle un plan de construction.

_Les Tana ont aussi découvert le paquet. Duo est revenu, et ils sont en plein dans leur construction._

WuFei : Puisque Duo est pas motivé, je prends les choses en mains. Je suis chef de chantier.

Relena : Moi je veux faire quelque chose ! Sinon après vous allez me critiquer.

Catherine : On préfère faire les choses bien et te critiquer que t'as rien fais plutôt que te laisser faire des choses et te critiquer que tu les as mal faites.

Rashid : Partageons la besogne. Laissez lui tenir le mode d'emploi.

WuFei : D'accord. Moi je prends la machette et on se la passera avec Duo. Ok ?

Duo : Grmlgl…

Dorothy: Il fait la gueule.

WuFei : Je prends ça pour un oui. Rashid tu t'occuperas des cordages et de l'assemblage avec Catherine et Dorothy. Ca vous va ?

Dorothy : Ok.

Rashid : Oui, ça me va.

Catherine : Je dirais bien oui, mais comme c'est ton idée…

WuFei : Tu va pas faire chier non plus ! Y'en a assez d'un qui fait la tronche !

Duo : Grmlgl…

_C'est toujours pas l'organisation chez les Mosso._

Une : Moi je propose de mettre les planches là parallèles à ce tronc.

Quatre : Il faudra économiser des cordages, sinon y'en aura plus pour la fin.

Zechs : Et si on mettait ces planches parallèles au tronc là ?

Une : Eh ! C'était mon idée !

Zechs : Répète un peu !!!

Trowa : Nan mais de toute façon ça irait pas, ça ferait un trou au milieu.

Zechs à Une : T'as raison, c'était ton idée.

La pirogue des jaunes est bien avancée par rapport aux Mosso, mais… 

WuFei : Pfiouuuu… on a déjà fait la moitié. Voyons à quoi ça ressemble…

Dorothy : Ca ressemble à un rouleau à pâtisserie taille XXXL.

Catherine : C'est clair qu'on va pas aller loin avec ça.

Duo : Mais c'est que la moitié !

WuFei : J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est gouré dans les plans…

Dorothy : Pourtant on a bien suivi le mode de fabrication. Je comprends pas.

Relena : Ah mais je sais ! J'ai du tenir la carte à l'envers un moment et la remettre à l'endroit plus tard. C'est bête…

WuFei : HEIN ???

_L'heure tourne… il est près de 15heures et les Mosso ont fini. Quatre, qui s'était un peu éloigné du campement, arrive paniqué._

Une : Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que t'as vu Hilde toute nue.

Hilde : Je suis là, pétasse.

Quatre : J'étais parti au petit coin et en revenant, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui arrive vers nous !

Trowa : Mais personne n'est sensé être sur nos îles pendant le tournage de ce jeu.

Quatre : Justement ! C'est peut être quelqu'un de dangereux !

Hilde : Quelqu'un qui s'est évadé de prison !

Une : Il est venu mettre le feu au camp !

Zechs : Il est venu voler ma machette !

Une : C'est pas la tienne.

Trowa : C'est peut être un tueur en série oo !

Quatre : Ou un violeur OO !

Hilde : Ou un tueur qui viole ses victimes en série **OO** !

Quatre : On va tous mourir TT

Une courageusement : NON ! Car j'ai un plan !

Zechs : _Toi ?_ Haha !

Une : Ecoutez, c'est nous qui allons l'attaquer en 1er, sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit !

Hilde : Ouaiiiiiiiis trop de la balle !

Trowa : Je marche avec toi.

Zechs : Ma machette est vôtre.

Quatre : Et mon arc est vôtre (3).

Hilde : Et ma hache !

Une : Tu as une hache ?!

Hilde : Non mais je trouvais que ça sonnait bien…

Trowa : Explique ton plan.

Une : Alors voila. A mon signal, je lui prends les jambes et le plaque à terre.

Zechs : Moi je lui mets la machette sous la gorge pour lui faire peur !

Hilde : Et moi je lui mords la main !

Quatre : Moi je lui pince le nez et lui tire les cheveux !

Trowa : Et moi je lui fous un coup de poing dans le bide.

Quatre : Ok. Et à la fin, je cri « Ne bougez plus ou on utilisera la force ! »

Une : Euh… tu devrais pas plutôt le dire au début ?

Zechs : Mais admettons qu'il le dise en 1er et que l'autre ne bouge plus, je pourrai pas lui mettre ma machette sous la gorge pour lui faire peur.

Hilde : Ouais, et moi je pourrais pas lui mordre la main.

Trowa : Et moi je pourrai pas lui foutre un coup de poing dans le bide.

Quatre : Oh mince, pourtant je la trouvais cool cette phrase…

Hilde : Bon alors ?! On fait quoi ! Vite, il arrive !

Zechs : Trop tard, il est là.

Quatre : Au moins sauver la super phrase… NE BOUGEZ PLUS OU ON…

Une : Oooooh mais c'est Treize ♥ Mon bien aimé !

Quatre : Naaaan tu m'as fais rater mon entrée uu

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Hilde : Et voila ! Tout a foiré ! Comme d'habitude !

Une : De toute manière il était pourri votre plan.

Trowa : Je te signale que c'était TON plan.

-Expliquez-moi.

Zechs : Ben pour une fois on avait un projet en commun où on était tous d'accord mais…

Quatre : Finalement, heureusement que ça a raté sinon…

Hilde : On s'est juste trompé de personne °

Une : Ces assassins ont faillis vous assaillir ! J'ai tout fais pour les en empêcher !

Trowa : Pfff j'aime pas les balances. En plus on s'est trompé.

-Peu importe. Je suis venu vous chercher pour l'épreuve d'immunité.

_Après avoir été cherché les deux équipes et leur pirogue, après avoir traversé la mangrove pour l'essayer, nous nous retrouvons sur une plage._

-Voila, vous avez construit vous-même votre pirogue, et le but du jeu, c'est de faire la course avec. Nous verrons la pirogue la plus efficace. Mais en premier, ça sera une petite course de 200 mètres pour aller jusqu'à votre pirogue. Ensuite il va falloir aller de l'autre coté de la mer, sur île située en face. Evidement, les 1ers arrivés sont les gagnants.

Hilde : Rien de tel qu'une petite course pour bien nous fatiguer avant de ramer pendant 1 kilomètre…

Zechs : C'est ce que je pensais mais j'ai rien dis. Je me suis fermé ma gueule, moi.

-Les Tana, vous êtes à nouveau un de trop.

Catherine : C'est WuFei qui fait pas l'épreuve. Souvient toi, la dernière fois on a dit que tu ferais pas la prochaine épreuve où on est de trop !

WuFei : C'est vous qui avez décidé ça ! Et non, c'est Heero ! Et il est pas là.

Rashid : Rien à faire, c'est à toi de rester sur le coté.

-Donc WuFei ne participe pas ?

WuFei : Mais pas du tout je…

Relena : Oui oui, WuFei ne participe pas.

-D'accord. WuFei, venez me rejoindre… A vos marques, prêts, part…

Les aventuriers sauf WuFei : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

-Tiens, ça faisait depuis longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait couper la parole…

_Ils sont lancés !!! Zechs, Duo et Dorothy sont en tête ! Rashid, Quatre et Trowa ne sont pas loin derrière ! Une se détache du groupe des filles et les filles sont en dernier. Zechs est arrivé à sa pirogue, et Duo et Dorothy à la leur. Les pirogues sont pour l'instant échouées sur le sable. Seul, Zechs n'arrive pas à faire bouger la sienne. Mais il pousse tant bien que mal ! Duo et Dorothy poussent la leur et arrivent à la faire bouger de quelques centimètres sur le sol. Duo décide d'aller devant et essaye de tirer. Une arrive à la pirogue et pousse avec Zechs. Ils la dégagent un peu sur le coté. Ils vont sur un autre coté et poussent à nouveau. Ca marche, en poussant une fois sur le coté, une autre fois sur l'autre, la pirogue avance vers l'eau ! Quatre et Trowa arrivent en renfort. Ils aident dans la technique. Rashid est également arrivé en même temps que Quate et Trowa et se met à pousser la pirogue des Tana. Hilde arrive à la piroge des Mosso, Catherine et Relena sont enfin arrivés à la pirogue des jaunes qui bouge très peu. Ils adoptent la technique des rouges._

Hilde : Eh ! Les copieurs !

Trowa : Tu t'en fous ! Pousse !

_La pirogue des Mosso est dans l'eau ! Hilde se jette dessus mais l'eau n'est pas assez profonde alors Zechs fait tomber Hilde avec une pagaie. Ils continuent de pousser. Quand la pirogue semble flotter et partir toute seule vers le large, les Mosso s'élancent dessus sans tenir compte de l'équilibre. Hilde en premier, Une et Quatre en 2èmes, Zechs et Trowa en dernier mais ils ne font pas contre poids, et Zechs, Une et Quatre tombent à l'eau (4) (qui restent t'ils sur le bateau ?). Hilde s'est accrochée et Trowa est bon équilibriste. Il faut remonter sans faire tomber personne. Mais pas facile ! Ils n'ont déjà presque plus pied ! Du coté des Tana, leur pirogue est enfin dans l'eau. Ils se mettent tous à la tirer vers le large, mais elle est lourde et les vagues les ralentissent. Ca y'est ! Les rouges sont enfin tous sur leur pirogue ! Mais ils ont déviés ! Il y a quatre pagaies, et Zechs qui n'en a pas se sert de ses mains en guise de rames (mais ça marche pas trop…). Ils se remettent sur le droit chemin. Ils ont quand même un peu d'avance sur les jaunes, mais pas beaucoup. Les jaunes paniquent (ils ne devraient pas) et rament n'importe comment. Leur pirogue fait un tour sur elle-même. Cette petite avance leur a fait peur, mais s'ils ne s'organisent pas, c'est une grande avance que les Mosso vont avoir sur eux et ils ne pourront pas la rattraper. Zechs se rend un peu plus utile : il commande les rameurs et les fait ramer en tempo. Ils avancent désormais beaucoup plus vite. Les jaunes se fatiguent. Rashid et Duo rament ensemble mais Catherine et Dorothy ne suivent pas. Catherine passe sa pagaie à Relena qui ne ramait pas. Mais celle-ci est HS 5 minutes plus tard et la repasse à Catherine. Mais Rashid semble s'être fait mal au bras ! Relena prend sa pagaie et rame à sa place. Maintenant, les jaunes ne pourront pas rattraper les rouges, qui sont trop loin. Zechs a relayé Quatre. Puis Quatre relaie Hilde. Puis Hilde relaie Une, puis Une relaie Trowa. Et ils arrivent les premiers à la plage._

Zechs qui saute de la pirogue et embrasse le sable : Teeeeeeeeerre !

Quatre : Ouaiiis vous avez vu ? On a fait un truc ensemble et on s'est même pas engueulé !

Hilde : Sauf la fois où Zechs m'a foutu dans l'eau.

Une : Et la fois où on est tous tombé de la pirogue.

Zechs : Et aussi la fois où vous ramiez comme des mongols.

Quatre : Oui, bon… mais on a gagné !

Trowa : Et on a quand même ramé synchro !

Zechs : Grâce à moi.

_Les Tana arrive dépités un quart d'heure plus tard sur l'île._

WuFei : Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de me laisser rien faire…

Duo : Si Heero avait été à la place de Relena on aurait gagné.

WuFei : Oui mais justement il est PAS à la place de Relena.

-Désolé pour vous les Tana, mais les Mosso ont mieux ramé. Vous devrez donc affronter le conseil ce soir. Sinon, Rashid, vous êtes vous fait mal ?

Rashid : Oui mais je vais mieux maintenant. C'est passé.

Dorothy : Je suis dans une équipe d'éclopés TT

_C'est vrai, depuis le début, toutes les blessures ont été du coté des Tana. Catherine s'est tordu la cheville, Heero a été évacué à cause d'une blessure qui s'infectait et Rashid se froisse un muscle. Les Mosso rentrent chez eux tranquilles une nouvelle fois, car cela fait deux fois de suite qu'ils évitent le conseil, mais les Tana rentrent dans leur camp en sachant qu'une personne parmi eux a passé sa dernière journée à Koh Lambda._

oO°PAGE DE PUB°Oo

(1) J'ai utilisé 2 experts en langue racaille pour la traduction de « salut ça va ? » XD XD XD

(2) Extra bonus : Répétez « Faisons un saut chez les Mosso » 10 fois de suite très vite !!!

(3) Non, je ne me suis pas du tout inspirée du Seigneur des Anneaux XD c'est eux qui ont copié sur moi.

(4) Hilde, Une, Quatre, Trowa et Zechs sont sur un bateau. Une, Quatre et Zechs tombent à l'eau. Qui restent t'ils sur le bateau ? XD

ET merci Yumi pour ma petite faute... et ta review qui m'a fait plaisir


	12. E6, 2ème partie

A l'attention de Yume : Eh beh je m'emmêle dans toutes les personnes et les votes . pardon pardon pardon. Et tout cas merci beaucoup ! Vivement qu'ils soient tous éliminés et qu'il en reste plus beaucoup :p Et si je faisais exploser une bombe sur leurs îles ? LOL

Récemment j'ai vu un film japonais, intitulé Moon Child. C'est devenu mon film préféré Je vous le recommande (encore faut il le trouver sur internet :p bonne chance !)

oO°FIN DE LA PUB°Oo

Les Tana rentre très triste à leur camp. Même Duo semble ne pas garder le sourire. Les Tana sont de nouveau convoqué au conseil. Mais qui peut bien être sur le siège éjectable ? Relena, qui a déjà été éliminée une fois mais qui est revenue parce que Heero a été contraint d'abandonner l'aventure ? Rashid, qui ne doit pas trop utiliser son bras ? Catherine, qui ne brille pas lors des épreuves ? Duo, à cause de son moral et sa motivation en baisse ? WuFei, piètre chef d'équipe ? Dorothy, à cause de son tempérament pas toujours apprécié ? Tout est possible. Pourtant, la réunification approche. C'est dans trois jours et demi. Les joueurs espèrent tous passer ce cap. Mais il y a deux immunités avant la réunification, dont une ce soir.

Duo (à propos du conseil)

-Je m'en fiche si je dois partir. Ca devient lourd tout ça. On arrête pas de perdre, mais ça c'est parce que Heero est parti. Je me fais chier maintenant.

Duo est très éprouvé par le départ prémédité de Heero.

Rashid (à propos de l'ambiance)

-Depuis que Heero est parti, rien n'est comme avant. Pourtant il était très discret, ne parlait vraiment pas beaucoup, et était toujours fourré avec Duo. C'était jamais l'un sans l'autre. Et Duo était heureux et donnait sa bonne humeur à tout le monde. Mais là… Heero est parti et Duo est très déçu, surtout que c'était un bête accident. Je me sens coupable de cette mauvaise ambiance. En plus on a perdu, c'est pas pour nous remonter le moral.

Catherine (à propos de l'ambiance)

-La bonne ambiance, c'était Duo qui la refilait avec ses blagues et ses conneries. Mais il est très dégoûté du départ d'Heero, son meilleur ami. C'est vrai qu'arrêter l'aventure à cause d'une blessure, c'est rageant. Duo fait la gueule, il se remue plus trop pendant les épreuves, bref. C'est la cata.

Dorothy (à propos du conseil)

-Nan mais c'est clair que si Duo est pas bien, c'est tout le clan qui est pas bien. C'est lui qui nous remontait le moral. Il faut le comprendre, Heero et lui c'était comme les deux doigts de la main. Et même quand on perdait, il s'en faisait pas. Là son moral il est complètement zappé, il a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on est rentré.

Relena (à propos de l'ambiance)

-On est vraiment déçu d'avoir perdu. C'est ça qui fout en l'air l'ambiance. On a tous peur du conseil. Ca serait bête de partir maintenant, si près de la réunification.

Duo semble au cœur de la détresse des Tana.

Zoom sur Duo dans sa vie privée

Célibataire de 25 ans, habitant dans la Marne, c'est un étudiant en informatique et technologie. Il a choisi les études longues. Fan du monde américain, il adore tout ce qui rapporte à l'Amérique : films, musiques, livres, nourriture… Il aime aussi beaucoup le sport. Il fait du tennis, du volley, et aussi du tir à l'arme de poing, mais son sport préféré et dans lequel il excède, c'est le basquet. Son idole est Neo, dans le film Matrix. Il est très sociable, s'entend avec tout le monde et les rares personnes qui ne l'apprécient pas le respectent car ils savent qu'il faut pas le chercher. Mais c'est un bon vivant. Il aime beaucoup sortir, est toujours joyeux et là quand on a besoin de lui.

Ses amis : -Il aime draguer tout ce qui bouge ! (rires)

-Il aime boire ! (rires)

-Il aime draguer tout ce qui bouge et boire en même temps ! (rires)

-Il est très gentleman.

-Il est super mignon !

-Il est adorable !

Sa mère, Marie : Il a vraiment un bon cœur et est toujours en mouvement.

Son père, Benoît : C'est le fils à son père ! (rires)

Fin du zoom

_Sur l'île des Mosso, il en est tout autre chose. Les rouges se la coulent douce. En cette fin d'après midi, ils profitent des derniers rayons de soleils chauds… sauf Zechs qui est parti chercher sa ceinture. Mais qui vient de revenir parce qu'il l'a pas trouvé._

Zechs : Vous faites quoi ?

Hilde allongée : Bah, RIEN. Ca se voit pas ?

Zechs : Pfff…

Une allongée : On t'avait dit de pas partir tout seul.

Zechs : Vous m'avez pas retenu.

Trowa : Et puis quoi encore ?!

Zechs : Moi je vous avez demandé si y'en avait pas un qui voulait m'accompagner et personne n'a voulu. Et à mon avis je pouvais toujours attendre.

Hilde : Ben ouais, et alors ? Qu'est qu'on en a à faire de tes petits malheurs ?

Zechs : Mon short n'arrête pas de descendre. C'est chiant. Je veux ma ceinture.

Trowa : Eh ben tu l'aura pas. Elle est paumée.

Zechs : Mais je vais pas passer ma vie à tenir mon short !

Quatre : Prends de la ficelle.

Zechs : Y'en a pas.

Trowa : Prends des agrafes.

Zechs : Y'en a pas.

Hilde : Prends du scotch.

Zechs : Y'en a pas.

Une : T'as qu'à te fabriquer toi-même une ceinture. Le Chaman nous avait montré comment natter des feuilles de palmiers.

Trowa : Voila une idée constructive.

Quatre : Je vous l'avez bien dis qu'il était sympa et que ses conseils étaient utiles ! C'est super d'être en communion avec la nature !

Zechs : Mais j'aurais l'air ridicule avec des feuilles nattées en guise de ceinture !

Hilde : Tu crois que t'auras l'air intelligent avec ton short qui tombe tout le temps ?

Une : Déjà qu'en temps normal…

_Zechs n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu du poids. En effet, nous sommes déjà au tiers de l'aventure et les aventuriers suivent une cure très dure. Zechs se fabriquent donc, sous les conseils chaleureux de ses coéquipiers, une belle ceinture 100 naturelle et biodégradable. Tiens, d'ailleurs on va lancer la mode…La ceinture jolie, originale, pas chère, pratique, jetable, confortable, qui protège l'environnement, garantie deux jours, en partenariat avec l'émission Koh Lambda et qui soutient les aventuriers ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais chez les jaunes, il y a encore un problème… moins grave cette fois, mais conséquent._

Dorothy : QUI est chargé de la réserve d'eau des gourdes ?

Rashid : C'est Duo et Heero normalement.

Dorothy : Il est parti où Grincheux ?? Y'a plus d'eau et j'ai soif !

Catherine : Duo est parti je sais pas quoi faire ailleurs.

WuFei : Tout seul ?

Relena : Il est malade ?

Dorothy : C'est bien le moment… Quand y'avait Heero ils y allaient tous les jours (des fois ils oubliaient même de les prendre…) ! Et là ça fait depuis qu'il est parti que les gourdes n'ont pas bougé !

Catherine : Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de faire une belle ballade.

WuFei : Mais c'est mon rôle de m'isoler tout seul pour méditer !

Catherine : Dans ce cas là, t'as qu'à prendre le sien. Va chercher de l'eau.

WuFei : Quoi ?! Mais je sais même pas où c'est ! Et puis j'ai pas envie ! Et puis j'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres !

Catherine : C'est tout ?

Relena : Oui mais si on t'en donne pas, tu fous rien.

Rashid à WuFei : Je sais, moi. Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

WuFei : Non, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné.

Relena : C'est pas très sympa.

Dorothy à Relena : Euuuh nan, pour ce coup là, je pense qu'il a raison.

WuFei à Rashid : T'as qu'à y aller tout seul, je t'accompagne mentalement.

Rashid : Mais il faut y aller à deux. On a pas le droit de partir tout seul. Et j'ai pas six mains !

Relena : Bon bah je viens avec toi.

WuFei : Bonne idée, une gourde de plus ou de moins…

_Rashid et Relena sont partis remplir les gourdes qui commençaient à prendre la poussière, ou plutôt le sable._

Catherine : Putain fait chierrrrr regardez ce nuage gris là bas !

Dorothy : Ouais, ils auraient pu faire un effort à la météo.

_En effet ! Du mauvais temps en persepective. Il devrait commencer à pleuvoir sous peu._

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ( bruit du tonnerre)

_Tenez, qu'est ce que j'avais dis ? Sur l'île des Mosso, on se prépare au mauvais temps._

Quatre : Il faut mettre à l'abri tous les habits !

Zechs : Ma machette ! Faut pas qu'elle rouille.

Trowa : Ranger quelques affaires… pas celles là, ce sont celles à Zechs.

Hilde : On pourrait mettre tous les habits sous le sable pour pas qu'ils prennent l'eau.

Une : T'en a d'autres des idées géniales comme celle-ci ?

_Les Tana ont un rapide cours de langue racaille._

Rashid à Duo : Est-ce que tu pourrais… m'enseigner quelques bases du langage racaille ?

Duo : Bien sûr ! Alors déjà, communément, les enfants ont besoin de l'argent pour s'acheter des trucs. « File moi du fric » ou « T'as du cash ? », ils te l'ont déjà demandé tes fils ?

-Aaaah très pratique ! Merci ! Et comment dit on « Tu exagères » ?

-Tu peux dire « T'es grave » ou « Nique ta race ».

-Et qu'est ce qu'il me répond si je lui dis ça ?

-Il risque de te répondre « Zy va tu m'pètes les couilles ! »

-… Qui veut dire ?

-Qui veut dire qu'il renonce à te demander de l'argent et qu'il va demander à ta femme.

-Génial, je sais parler racaille !

_Puis ils se préparent au conseil._

Relena : Je pari qu'on va marcher sous la pluie.

Duo : Et alors ? T'es en sucre ?

Catherine : Ce qui me fait chier, c'est que l'eau, c'est mouillé.

Dorothy : Ouais, ça dégouline partout. Ca fait froid. C'est pas agréable.

WuFei : Vous plaignez pas, lors de la dernière averse, mon pull a rapetissé. Il est dix fois trop serré maintenant. Et il protège moins bien du froid.

Duo : Je suis sûr que Heero il est bien au chaud dans un lit confortable. Jveux le rejoindre TT

Relena : T'en fais pas, on t'élimine si tu veux. Y'a pas de problème.

Duo : Je m'en fous, je verrais plus ta sale gueule.

Rashid : Mais il est devenu très désagréable depuis que y'a plus Heero !

Dorothy à Rashid : Tu as remarqué aussi ?

Catherine : C'est qu'il est intelligent le grand Rashid.

_Les jaunes s'aventure dans la forêt dense devenant de plus en plus humide. Ils sont accueillis par la pluit à leur arrivée au conseil. Ils arrivent bien déprimés, énervé et sous tension. Ce n'était pas comme ça au début de l'aventure. Nous avons connu l'équipe des Tana soudée, organisée, joyeuse, certes des fois mitigée par certains conflits personnels, mais là… Ils font vraiment pitié à voir si vous voulez mon avis ! Ah… pardon, on me dit dans l'oreillette que je ne dois pas mettre d'avis personnel… Bon bah je retire. Ca va ? D'accord. On continue alors. Je disais donc que les jaunes sont sujets à une rude période. Et la pluie n'est pas là pour arranger les choses._

-Bonsoir les Tana !

Les Tana : Grmlgl.

-Ca ne va pas fort on dirait.

Les Tana : Grmlgl.

-Pourquoi cette ambiance ? Pourquoi cette nouvelle défaite ? Dorothy ?

Dorothy : Mais c'est à cause d'eux ! J'en ai marre ! J'essaye d'être gentille depuis deux jours et…

WuFei à Dorothy : Ah bon ? Bah j'ai pas remarqué.

Dorothy : A l'épreuve de la pierre dans l'eau ! J'ai cédé ma place.

WuFei : Oui mais l'épreuve elle a pas duré deux jours.

Dorothy : Bandes d'ingrats.

-Duo, expliquez moi pourquoi vous ne vous remettez pas de l'abandon de Heero.

Duo : Ca c'est du domaine du privé, et vous êtes pas mon psychologue. Et même si vous l'étiez je vous dirais rien.

-Allons, il y a bien une explication.

Duo : Même sous la torture je ne dirais rien !

-Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais il faudrait passer à autre chose. Il faut continuer le jeu. Vous allez voter maintenant. Relena, allez y.

Relena se lève, traverse le petit pont, manque de glisser et de se rétamer par terre mais reste sur ses deux pieds. Elle vote.

Relena à la caméra : Duo, tu es devenu invivable. En fait tu l'étais déjà avant mais là, c'est plus possible.

Elle revient.

-A vous, Duo.

Duo se lève et va voter.

Duo chantant sous l'air des manisfestations : Relena ! BA-RRE TOI ! Relena ! BA-RRE TOI ! Relena ! BA-RRE TOI !

Il revient.

-Catherine, vous pouvez y aller.

Catherine s'avance vers l'urne. Elle vote.

Elle met son papier dans l'urne et reviens.

-Dorothy, c'est à votre tour.

Dorothy se lève. Elle marche jusque l'urne. Inscrit un nom sur un papier, le plie et le met dans l'urne.

Dorothy : Vos papiers ont pris l'eau. Il faudrait les changer, j'ai eu trop du mal à écrire dessus !

-Oui oui, WuFei, allez y.

Dorothy : Cause toujours tu m'intéresses… Pfff…

WuFei se lève et va voter. Il revient s'assoire.

-Enfin, Rashid, vous clôturerez ce vote.

Rashid va clôturer le vote en déposant le sien dans l'urne.

-Bon alors, je vais procéder au dépouillemeEEEENT !

Catherine : Ben qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

-C'est rien, j'ai reçu une goutte dans le dos. C'est froid. Bon, alors les votes…

…..

Relena !

……

Rashid !

………

Duo !

…………

Relena !

……………..

Rashid !

………………….

A ce stade, ce vote n'a plus de suspens, ou presque. Deux voix contre Relena, Deux contre Rashid et une contre Duo. Et le dernier vote est…

Rashid ! Rashid, les jaunes ont décidé de vous éliminer, et leur sentence est irrévocable.

WuFei : Ouais ben si elle est irrévocable comme pour Relena… c'est nul.

-Rashid, j'éteins votre flambeau. C'est la fin de Koh Lambda pour vous. Vous pouvez leur dire un dernier mot.

Rashid : Ouais alors… c'était bien, et si quelqu'un pouvait se casser une jambe ou tomber gravement malade et abandonner avant le prochain conseil, ça serait bien aussi parce que j'ai pas trop envie de quitter le jeu en fait… Voila, c'était ce que j'avais à dire. Et merci à Duo pour son cours de langue racaille !

_Rashid s'en va déçu. Il voulait aller plus loin. Mais les Tana en ont décidé ainsi et Rashid est obligé de se plier aux règles._

« #FIN DE L'EPISODE 6# »

Bonus : Les votes

Catherine : Je vote contre Rashid. Je t'aime bien mais je t'élimine quand même. Il est vraiment temps que l'aventure se termine pour toi.

Dorothy : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Rashid.

WuFei : Rashid, tu es la seule cause de la défaite de mon équipe…

Rashid : Relena, t'es gentille mais tu sors à ma place, tu le seras encore plus !

Court, ce chapitre. Mérite t'il une review ?


	13. Episode 7, 1ère partie

Je rame, je rame, mais je continue toujours cette fic !!! J'espère qu'elle vous plait, parce que j'ai vraiment du mal avec elle.

**Episode 7 **

**13ème jour**

_Nous sommes au matin du 13ème jour ! Ca va-t-il porter malheur ? En tout cas, il pleuviote. Rien de bien méchant, mais ennuyant tout de même. Le temps humide est encombrant car il ne fait pas très très chaud, ni très froid non plus, il faut penser à surveiller le feu et lui donner du bois sec pour ne pas qu'il s'éteigne, et les vêtements humides ne sèchent pas. Chez les jaunes, Rashid est parti la veille. Relena, pourtant éliminée à l'avant dernier conseil, est restée. Ce n'est pas pour plaire à WuFei et Duo. Ce dernier semble cependant plus gai que les jours précédents. En tout cas, les Tana font une mise au point ce matin, autour du feu et du riz à la banane quotidien._

Relena : Pourquoi on s'engueule tout le temps ?

WuFei : Parce que tu fais chier.

Relena : On pourrais pas faire la paix ?

Catherine : Ouuuuh elle, elle a eu peur de repartir hier.

Relena : Mais non, pas du tout…

WuFei : Bon bah alors tais toi et mange.

Dorothy : D'un coté je suis un peu d'accord avec elle. On s'engueule parce qu'on perd les immunités. On dirait vraiment qu'on fait exprès de perdre les immunités.

Catherine : Mais non, on essaye de faire jouer tout le monde.

WuFei : Eh ben t'as qu'à arrêter de nous faire perdre et on gagnera.

Relena : Il faut pas que ça soit tout le temps les faibles qui restent sur le coté.

WuFei : Ouais mais après si tu joues on perd, si on perd on t'élimine, et si on t'élimine tu pourras plus jouer du tout. Alors faut pas venir se plaindre après.

Duo : De toute façon, problème réglé, maintenant on est cinq comme les rouges.

Dorothy : Et on va les exploser parce que quand on est au plus bas, on ne peut que remonter !

Catherine : Vous… êtes sûr qu'on est au plus bas ? Non, je dis ça comme ça hein…

Duo : Oui, ça ne peut pas être pire !

Relena : Euh… le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de bois sec, ça compte ou pas ?

_Chez les Mosso, il n'y a rien de nouveau depuis hier. Ils se réveillent courbaturés à cause de l'humidité._

Quatre (à propos du temps)

-Ben, on n'est pas très gâtés par le temps. Mais il ne pleut vraiment pas beaucoup, et je crois déjà apercevoir des éclaircis. Ce ne devrait pas durer, comme la fois où ça a bien plu pendant deux ou trois jours.

Zechs (à propos du temps)

-Aaaaalala il fait moche ! J'en ai marre ! Il va pleuvoir pendant trois mois et le feu va s'éteindre et on va encore m'accuser ! On n'a pas beaucoup à manger ! J'en peux plus du poisson ! Hilde fait chier ! J'ai du sable dans mes godasses !

Hilde (à propos du temps)

-Ce n'est qu'un petit pipi de chat comparé à ce qu'on a connu au début. C'est pas ça le pire. Le pire c'est que Zechs… ben je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment… Il est tout le temps énervé… Pour un rien il râle. Il doit avoir ses règles.

_Quatre a pourtant raison. Le temps devrait devenir meilleur et en milieu de journée il devrait y avoir un beau soleil. Mais pour l'instant, il est l'heure de se renseigner sur la prochaine épreuve._

Relena : Bouteiiiiiiille ! _( elle est loin)_

Duo à WuFei : On devrait l'appeler madame bouteille.

_L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui les convoque sur une plage où il ne pleut déjà plus. Le ciel est légèrement gris mais ça ne saurait tarder car le léger vent balaie les nuages._

-Bonjour bonjour ! Oh, ravissante, votre ceinture, Zechs !

Une : Bonjouuuuuuuur ! ♥

Zechs : Je t'emmerde ! Et je suis pas du tout d'accord avec ce temps de merde !

-Mais… il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Zechs : Vous appelez ça faire beau ?!

Une assomme Zechs : Ta gueule et écoute le MAÎTRE.

-Croyez moi, il fera meilleur dans une petite heure.

Hilde : Lui aussi il est poète ?

-Vous allez disputez une épreuve d'immunité aujourd'hui !

WuFei : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure il sourit comme un ahuri ?

Duo : C'est vrai que c'est louche.

Dorothy : Faisons comme lui.

Duo, WuFei, Dorothy, Catherine, Relena : _SOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE_

Une : Vous avez l'air très niais.

-Je crois que la récompense vous motivera. Aussi je vous la montre tout de suite. Regardez par ici…

_Les aventuriers regardent là où je leur montre et ils voient, posés sur un gros rocher pas loin, du jus d'orange, du lait, des verres, des couteaux, des baguettes de pain et…_

Dorothy : DU NUTELLA !!!!!!!!!

Hilde : NUUUUUUUTEEEEEEEEELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! O.O

Zechs : Retenez la ! Elle est devenue hystérique !!!

Une : Plus que d'habitude ?

Zechs et Trowa retiennent Hilde.

Dorothy prend Duo par le coup et le secoue : SI ON GAGNE PAS CETTE EPREUVE JE TE TUE !!!

Une à Quatre : Je prédis un meurtre chez les jaunes après cette épreuve. Niark.

WuFei à Dorothy : Arrête ! Tu l'étrangles !

Relena tête de psychopathe : Ouiiii ! Continue Dorothy !

Catherine : C'est marrant il devient bleu.

Dorothy lâche Duo : Je veux du nutella TT

Duo : TT geuh… pourquoi moi ?

Une : J'ai jamais goûté de nutella.

Dorothy : OO elle a dit quoi la rouge ??

Catherine : OO elle a du parler dans une langue que je ne comprends pas.

Une : Ca a quel goût ?

Quatre : OO C'est moi où…

Trowa : Non non, c'est pas toi. La fatigue et la privation lui fait dire n'importe quoi.

Zechs : Le nutella, c'est pas bon. Vraiment, laisse moi ta part, je me sacrifie.

Une : Mais je goûterai au moins.

Zechs : Mais non ! Je te jure ! Le nutella, c'est dégueulasse !

-Mais je…

-JE TE DIS QUE JME SACRIFIE CONNASSE !!! TU PEUX PAS REFUSER CETTE FAVEUR !!!

Duo à WuFei : Les regarde pas mais… je crois qu'ils ont une aliène dans leur équipe.

WuFei regarde : OO

Relena à WuFei : WuFei ! On ne fixe pas les trisomiques ! C'est extrêmement mal poli !

Dorothy : Où sont passées ses bonnes manières ?

Catherine : Il en a pas.

Relena : C'est pas une raison.

Catherine : Ben si.

-Voila, c'est ce que l'équipe gagnante obtiendra : un bon vrai petit déjeuner ! Ca vous va ?

Une : Oh ouiouiouiouiouiouioui ! Ô mon aimé !!!

Zechs : Il n'y a pas du jus de litchi ? J'adore le jus de litchi.

Duo à Relena avec chibi eyes : Pitiéééééé joue bien cette fois !

-Le jeu est très simple. Vous voyez ces cinq poteaux à cent mètres de là ? Il y a au pied de chaque poteau un gros coquillage. Trois des aventuriers de chaque équipe auront les yeux bandés. Ils seront donc aveugles sur la plage. Les deux aventuriers qui restent les guideront par la voix, en restant derrière cette ligne. Ils devront crier de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les aveugles s'éloignent. Les aveugles qui ont récupéré leur coquillage doivent retourner à la ligne de départ. Attention ! Il y a six aveugles mais seulement cinq coquillages ! Pour gagner, il en faut trois. Maintenant, choisissez vos aveugles.

Duo : Moi je veux être aveugle !

Relena : Moi aussi !

WuFei : Ca va pas ?? Tu confonds ta droite et ta gauche !

Catherine : Moi je m'en fiche d'être aveugle ou pas.

WuFei : Moi je veux pas être aveugle. Je veux engueuler Catherine.

Dorothy : Duo, Catherine et moi sommes aveugles. Relena et WuFei sont les hurleurs.

-C'est bon pour les Tana. Mettez les bandeaux devant vos yeux, les aveugles.

Une : Je veux vous diriger !

Hilde : Moi aussi ! Niéhéhé !

Trowa : Je suis doué avec un bandeau sur les yeux. J'ai fais du fil les yeux fermé.

Zechs : Ca marche.

Quatre : Idem pour moi.

-Les hommes sont les aveugles chez les Mosso. Mettez ces bandeaux. Voila. Tout le monde est prêt ? Prêt, feu, part…

Relena : COUREZ TOUT DROIT !!!!

Hilde : ZECHS !!! TU DERIVES VERS LA GAUCHE !!!

Une : PLUS VITE QUATRE !!!

WuFei : ALLEEEEEEEZ CATHERINE !!! AVANCE !!! YA PAS D'OBSTACLES !!!

Hilde : Putain mais ils sont cons ou quoi ??

WuFei : Ouais… ils sont vraiment pas doués. On leur dit d'avancer ils vont à deux à l'heure.

Une : Ouah mais attends la droite c'est l'est ou le sud ?

Hilde : C'est le nord-ouest.

Relena : T'es sûre ? Parce que moi je croyais que le soleil se levait à l'est - qui est par là - alors ton nord-ouest il devrait être par là, mais ça va pas parce que c'est le sud-ouest.

Une : Ouais mais ça dépend, c'est quelle longitude le sud-ouest ? Parce qu'il me semblait que c'était à 45° de l'équateur et l'équateur c'est au sud, ce qui signifie que le nord-ouest c'est au sud-est et que la droite c'est tout droit. Euh…

Hilde : Ben non ta démonstration est fausse. La droite c'est pas tout droit.

WuFei : Eh mais les femmes elles sont vraiment débiles, on est pas en Europe ! L'équateur ici c'est au nord !

Relena : Oh noooon ! Il faut tout recommencer !

_Trowa court tout droit. Quatre n'est pas sur et court aussi mais moins vite. Duo est parti comme une flèche, se fiant à la voix de WuFei. Catherine avance à grand pas les bras devant elle en cherchant l'obstacle inexistant. Zechs n'est pas dans le bain et avance à peine plus vite que Catherine. Dorothy fait des petites foulées en tournant la tête mais ça sert à rien vu qu'elle ne peut rien voir du tout._

WuFei : DUO !!! YA UN POTEAU PAS TRES LOIN DE TOI UN TOUT PETIT PEU VERS LA DROITE !

Relena : STOP T'Y ES !!!

_Duo continue, n'écoutant que WuFei. Dorothy, qui se fiait à Relena, s'arrête au trois quart et agite les bras dans tous les cotés et tourne sur elle même, croyant qu'elle était arrivée au poteau. Elle se détourne de sa direction, fait un rond et part vers la mer._

Relena : QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !!! CONTINU A DROITE !!!

WuFei : C'est moi qui guide Duo !

-MAIS JE L'AIDAIS AUSSI !

-Gueule pas, je suis juste à coté.

-Oups, pardon.

Duo : Alors ?! Il est loin mon poteau ?!

Dorothy : Et moi ??!! Chuis où moi ??!!

Catherine : Ca me fait chier ce bandeau, je vois rien du tout !!!

Relena : A DROIIIIITE !!!

Duo : Mais qui « à droite » ???????????????????????????????????

_Duo est le seul à proximité d'un poteau. Il avance de centimètre en centimètre, tâtant le vide. Zechs est parti vers la forêt, Une et Hilde s'occupant de Trowa et Quatre._

Une : ZECHS ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ??? LE POTEAU C'EST À GAUCHE TOUTE !!!

Hilde : UN PEU A DROITE !!! AVANCE UN PEU !!! T'Y ES PRESQUE !!

-A qui tu parles ?

-A Quatre, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je crois que Trowa croyais que tu lui parlais à lui.

-Non ! A GAUUUUCHE !!!!!!!!! A GAUCHE !!!!!!! A GAUCHE !!!!!!!!!

Zechs : Moi, « à gauche » ???

Trowa : Mais non c'est moi !

Quatre : Eeeeeeh je suis loin des poteau moi ?

_Ca y est ! Duo a trouvé le poteau ! Il se baisse et ramasse le coquillage. Il se retourne et repart vers la ligne de départ. En chemin il se cogne à Zechs mais arrive quand même._

Zechs : Un poteau !!! J'y suis !!! Mais… Il est où ?? Il a disparu ??

Duo : Ouais !!! Chuis trop fort !!!

WuFei : CATHERINE A DROITE !!! NON ! UN PEU PLUS A GAUCHE ! VOILA, TOUT DROIT !

Catherine : Bon alors faudrait savoir, droite ou gauche ??

Zechs cherchant toujours son soi-disant poteau : J'aurai juré qu'il était par là… C'est fou !

_Zechs part en arrière puis tourne sur lui-même. Puis il file de l'autre coté encore et rencontre la mer. Il rebrousse chemin mais il a dépassé les poteaux et s'éloigne encore plus. Catherine n'est pas loin d'un poteau, mais elle rencontre quelqu'un._

Duo : DEPECHE CATHERINE !!! T'ES RENTRE CONTRE UN ROUGE !!! LE POTEAU EST UN TOUT PTIT PEU À GAUCHE ET AVANCE D'UN PAS !!!

Hilde : QUATRE !!! MEME INDICATION QUE POUR LA JAUNE !!!

_Quatre et Catherine tâtent tous les deux le vide en se donnant des coups de poing au passage. Finalement c'est Quatre qui trouve le coquillage en premier et il le ramène à la ligne de départ. Zechs ère tout seul sur la plage à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres des poteaux comme un zombie. Trowa est au niveau des poteaux mais trop à droite. Catherine est entre trois poteaux et cherche à l'aveuglette un poteau où il reste un coquillage. Elle vient d'en trouver un, mais croyant qu'il n'y a plus de coquillage, l'abandonne._

Relena : CATHERIIIINE TOURNE AUTOUR DU POTEAU !!! Y A UN COQUILLAGE !!!

_Elle tourne et le trouve ! Elle revient en marchant vite, toujours avec le bandeau sur les yeux. Pour les jaunes, ne reste plus que Dorothy et deux coquillages sont encore au pied de deux poteaux._

WuFei : DOROTHY !!! IL RESTE PLUS QUE TOI !!! ECOUTE NOUS BIEN !!!

_Mais les cris sont croisés, entre les « A droite ! » et les « A gauche ! » des deux équipes, Dorothy ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Elle s'arrête, à trois mètre d'un poteau._

Relena : DOROTHY !!! AVANCE DE TROIS PAS TOUT DROIT !!!

Une : Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout Zechs ??? ZECHS !!! LES POTEAUX SONT 20 METRES DERRIERE TOI !!!

Hilde : TROWA !!! A GAUCHE !!! VOILA STOP !!! A UN PAS A DROITE MAINTENANT !!!

WuFei : GROUILLE DOROTHY !!! AVANCE DE DEUX PAS !!! ENCORE UN PAS !!!

Duo : VOILA ! MAINTENANT LE POTEAU EST À COTE DE TOI !

Une : TROWA ! EMPECHE LE JAUNE DE PRENDRE TON COQUILLAGE !!! IL EST EN FACE DE TOI LE POTEAU !!!

Catherine : DOROTHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ACTIVE !!!! PREND LE COQUILLAGE ET BARRE TOI !!!

Dorothy : Mais il est où ?????? Il est où ??????

Relena : PANIQUE PAS !!! IL EST JUSTE DEVANT TOI !! BAISSE TOI !!!

_Dorothy se baisse et rencontre les mains de Trowa qui cherchent aussi au sol._

Dorothy : Bas les pattes !

Trowa : Il est a moi ce coquillage !

_Dorothy arrive à lui chiper le gros coquillage et cours en direction de la ligne de départ._

Dorothy : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!! _au groupe_ bah alors vous criez pas « ouais » avec moi ?

WuFei : C'est que… keuf keuf !

Relena : On n'a plus de voix là…

Duo : Aaaah ma gorge !

Catherine : Reuuuuuh…

-Les Tana, vous avez gagné !!!

Dorothy : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les autres Tana : ouaiiiiiiiiis ! ( ils n'ont plus de voix)

_Après avoir savouré un copieux deuxième petit déjeuner devant le nez des Mosso écoeurés, les Tana rentrent à leur camp, suivis jalousement des yeux par les rouges qui ne digèrent pas leur cuisante défaite. Les Tana, c'est le petit déjeuner qu'ils ont du mal à digérer._

Catherine : Eurk ! Mon ventre !

Relena : J'ai mal à la tête…

Duo : Moi ça va très bien !

Dorothy : Le nutella me pèse un peu sur l'estomac… Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon !

Duo : Une petite sieste s'impose ! Vous me réveillez pour le dîner.

Catherine : T'as encore faim ?

Duo : Toujours !

WuFei : Quel ventre.

Duo : Ben qu'est ce que vous voulez… c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'on me prive de nourriture.

Relena : Moi je suis habituée au régime mais là… c'est dur.

Duo : Régime ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Je connais régime de banane.

Dorothy : Ben quand tu mange un régime, imagine que y'a pas de banane dessus.

Duo : Mais y'a rien alors !

Catherine : Il reste l'écorce. Autrement dit pas grand-chose et c'est pas bon.

_Les Mosso ne reviennent pas de leur échec. La récompense, ils en avaient plus besoin que les Tana, vu qu'ils n'ont plus de riz. Privés de sucres lents en plus des sucres rapides, ils sont fatigués, au bout du rouleau._

Hilde : C'est pas possiiiiiiiiiiiiible TTTTTTTTTTTT

Quatre : TT j'ai faim !

Une : Je suis naze.

Zechs : Ils nous ont même pas donné les quignons de pain ces radins TT

Trowa : On n'a même pas pu lécher les couteaux.

Quatre : On a même pas pu prendre la dernière goutte dans leur verres !

Une : C'est de la faute à Zechs.

Zechs : Trowa aussi il a pas ramené de coquillage !

Hilde : Oui mais toi tu t'es baladé à 3 kilomètres des poteaux !

Zechs : Evidement, personne me disait si je chauffais ou pas.

_Bref… ils craquent… on se demande s'il vont pas s'entre-tuer et se manger après. Trowa regarde Quatre d'une façon très bizarre._

Trowa : Ah mais non, moi c'est parce que… euh… enfin… non mais laissez tomber.

_La journée se finie très bien pour les jaunes… quoique revenir au riz aux crustacé c'est assez fade après ce qu'ils ont pu ingurgité comme bonne nourriture ce midi._

**14ème jour**

_Déjà deux semaines sont passées, et les aventuriers ont vu le beau temps, le mauvais temps, les disputes, les ententes (moins fréquentes que les disputes),la fatigue, la démotivation, la déception, la victoire, la défaite, la faim (ça, il la vive au quotidien), et un magnifique paysage qu'est le Vanuatu avec ses mers bleues claires, ses océans bleus marines, ses forêts tropicales vertes émeraudes, son sable clair et fin et sa météo généralement chaude et ensoleillée. Ca pourrait paraître des vacances, mais en fait ils se battent ensemble et en même temps en rivalité pour 100 mille euros. Une belle somme qui vaut bien un régime de 32 jours et quelques risques (et le fait de passer pour un con à la télé à la rediffusion)._

Zechs : Raaaah ça m'énerve de pas pouvoir me raser ! Ca gratte ce menton poilu et cette moustache !

Trowa : Ouais t'as raison. Et on dirait Robinson Crusoë.

Hilde : Et moi je ne supporte pas de voir mes jambes de singe ! C'est horrible de pas pouvoir m'épiler !

Une : Et on pue de la gueule aussi.

Quatre : On pue tout court, plutôt.

_En effet, 14 jours sans s'occuper de son corps, ça fait des dégâts. Chez les Mosso les femmes ont les jambes poilues, sans parler des dessous de bras et du maillot, et leurs cheveux sont d'un désordre le plus complet. Et ça c'est pas très très gracieux. Quand aux hommes, au début de l'aventure bien coiffés et rasés, ils portent maintenant la barbe et la moustache et ça fait trèèès bizarre. Ca les vieillit. A la limite, Heero le Japonais ne les portait pas puisqu'il est imberbe, mais il est parti._

Une : T'as raison, Hilde, c'est ignoble.

Hilde : Pff vivement un rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne !

-Moi encore ça va puisque je suis blonde, mais toi… olala ma pauvre, qu'est ce que t'es moche !

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton maillot ? Fausse blonde !

-Boudin !!

-Harpie !!!

_Je précise chez les Mosso, car chez les Tana, il y a une esthéticienne… _

Zoom sur Dorothy dans sa vie privée

Dorothy, 38 ans, est une femme de poigne. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, est un peu autoritaire, bref, a une forte personnalité. Esthéticienne dans son temps perdu, elle travaille dans le commerce et management, domaine dans lequel elle brille. Elle ne se fait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle sait s'affirmer au sein d'un groupe, et elle est le chef de famille chez elle. Egalement sportive, elle fait de squash avec son mari et suit des cours de yoga avec ses copines. Elle est évidemment un modèle pour ses deux filles de 15 et 17 ans. Son mari est son premier admirateur et semble être transparent à coté d'elle (pff le nul).

Ses amis : -Faut pas l'énerver sinon… craignez la foudre ! (rires)

-Elle est vraiment imprévisible.

-Elle ne vieillit pas ! La chance. (rires)

-Elle est super énergique.

-Elle est aussi très dogmatique…

-Elle ne supporte pas les gens peu soignés ! (rires)

Son mari, Gilbert : -C'est une femme fantastique qui ira très loin dans l'aventure grâce à son tempérament de gagnante. Je suis perdu sans elle !

Sa fille cadette, Louisa : -C'est Super Maman ! En plus elle est vachement à la mode !

Sa fille aînée, Jeanne : -Vous avez pas intérêt à la faire chier parce que sinon elle va vous péter la gueule !

Fin du zoom

Dorothy : Ouais mais je m'occupe que des dames. Les hommes ils iront se faire voir, je touche qu'à mon mari ! C'est le seul qui en est digne.

WuFei : Je m'en fous, je suis Chinois et imberbe aussi.

Catherine : Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi cette petite moustache ridicule comme celles des adolescents ?

WuFei : Aaaaaarg ! Ou est la machette ?!!! Je vais l'enlever avec la machette !

Duo : Le nouveau rasoir révolutionnaire : la machette ! 0.5 en 1, permet même de se mettre la peau à vif. Une lame de 5 centimètres de largeur sur 40 de longueur, très pratique pour se couper également le nez. Avec la machette, pas besoin de mousse ! Surtout que y'en a pas ici.

Relena : Heureusement que je suis dans ton équipe, Dorothy. Jamais je ne pourrais me promener avec des poils sous les bras, sur les jambes ou dépassant du maillot de bain. Quelle horreur !

WuFei : Ouais, t'es déjà assez laide comme ça.

-Oh ! Je te signale que je suis mannequin !

-C'est pour ça que t'es conne.

_Après avoir englouti un rapide petit déjeuné, les aventuriers, avertis par une nouvelle bouteille, se rendent au point de la nouvelle épreuve qui sera une épreuve d'immunité. Les rouges sont fatigués, est ce que les jaunes vont en profiter ?_

-Bonjour les aventuriers ! Prêts pour une nouvelle épreuve ?

Hilde : Ben… pas trop le choix.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire une chasse au trésor ! Et le trésor sera bien sûr l'immunité.

Zechs : Chasse au trésor ?! Putain chuis crevé ! Va falloir encore marcher !

Quatre : Mais c'est génial ! J'adore les chasses au trésor ! J'y ai joué jusqu'à très longtemps ! On faisait des cartes au trésor et on…

Une : Mais ta gueule, on s'en fout !

-Je vais vous donner une carte différente à chaque tribu et…

Quatre : Supeeeeer ! Nous aussi on faisait des cartes et on suivait des chemins pour…

Une : Mais bordel tu vas la fermer oui ??

Quatre : Mais c'était chouette pourtant TT

-Les chemins sont différents mais…

Quatre : Et même qu'on se déguisait en pirates !

Hilde : Oui, Quatre… c'est très intéressant. Tu laisses parler le monsieur maintenant ?

Quatre : Ok, j'adore ce jeu ! J'adore les chasses au trésor ! C'est génial !

Zechs frappe Quatre : C'est bien. Maintenant dodo.

-Je disais donc que les chemins sont différents mais ils sont de même difficulté et de même longueur. Je vous donne aussi une boussole. Voila, vous pouvez y aller !

Quatre : WOUAAAAAAAAAH GENIAAAAAL UNE VRAIE BOUSSOLE !!! C'est génial ! Quand j'étais petit on fabriquait des boussoles pour nos chasses au trésor !

Trowa : Ah ouais ?? Moi aussi !!! Je les ai même gardé, je faisais la collection !

Quatre : Tu me les montreras ??

Une : Oh non, Trowa vient en renfort TT.

_Une demi heure plus tard du coté des jaunes…_

Duo : Trois kilomètres à pieds, ça useuuuh ça useuuuh…

Catherine : T'es obligé de chanter ?

Duo : Non, mais je fais ce que je veux.

Relena : T'es obligé de chanter faux ?

Duo : Oui parce que sinon je t'emmerde pas.

_Une heure et 10 minutes plus tard du coté des rouges…_

Une lis la carte : Au petit cactus, marchez pendant 85 mètres vers le sud.

Hilde : D'accord. Faut trouver un cactus.

Zechs : Oui mais on voit même pas on pose les pieds avec toutes ces herbes hautes et ces plantes qui grattent les mollets !

Une : Ca va prendre du temps pour le trouver.

Quatre : Il est peut être caché derrière ces buissons exotiques (1) la haut ! Tu viens Trowa ? On va vérifier.

Hilde : Mais ils sont au moins à 200 mètres tes buissons !

Zechs : Puisqu'ils se barrent, moi je vais pisser.

Une : Mais tout le monde s'en va ! C'est pas sérieux !

Hilde : Oui, et moi j'en ai marre donc je m'assoie.

-On reconnaît bien les partisans du moindre effort.

Hilde se relève subitement : OUAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend de hurler comme une demeurée ?

-J'ai trouvé le cactus --°.

Une crie aux autres : Eho ! On a trouvé le cactus ! On y va !

Hilde : C'est MOI qui l'ai trouvé !

Zechs : Mais j'ai pas eu le temps de…

Une : Tant pis, tu feras ta commission plus tard.

Hilde : T'as qu'à te retenir où te fabriquer une couche en feuillage.

Une à Trowa et Quatre : Bon vous vous grouillez ou on part sans vous ?

Quatre déçu : Quoi ? Déjà ?

Zechs brandit magistralement sa machette devant lui : VEEEEEERS LE SUUUUUD !!!

Trowa : Le sud c'est de l'autre coté.

Zechs change de coté : Bon bah… VEEEEEEERS LE SUUUUUUD !!!

Une : Aïe ! Fais attention avec ta machette ! T'as faillis me décapiter !!

Hilde : Remarque, ça n'aurait pas été une grosse perte.

_Trois quarts d'heure plus tard du coté des jaunes…_

WuFei : Alors maintenant c'est 10 mètres vers le nord-ouest.

Catherine : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 !

WuFei : Et normalement on devrait se trouver au pied d'un palmier.

Duo : On est au bord d'une falaise et y'a pas d'arbres à 30 mètres aux alentours.

WuFei : Ne me dites pas qu'on s'est paumé ?!

Dorothy : Ok, on te le dit pas.

WuFei : Mais on s'est paumé alors ?!!!

Relena : Faudrait savoir, on te le dit ou pas ?

WuFei : Putain mais c'est pas possible ça ! Vous êtes nulle comme équipe !

Catherine : C'est peut être toi qui est nul comme capitaine.

Dorothy : On a pourtant suivi le chemin indiqué.

Relena : Et cette fois c'est pas moi qui avait la carte donc c'est pas ma faute.

WuFei : Pourquoi c'est pas le bon endroit ?!

Catherine : Peut être qu'on nous a donné une mauvaise carte ??

Duo : Qui a la boussole ?

Relena : Euh… C'est moi.

Dorothy : Bah voila. Cherchez pu.

_20 minutes plus tard du coté des rouges…_

Quatre : Oooooh ! Regardez comme cet arbre est robuste, grand et beau !

Trowa : Tout à fait d'accord !

Hilde : On s'en fiche.

Quatre : Tu ne sais pas apprécier les belles choses. Moi j'aime la nature.

Zechs à Quatre : Regarde ce que je fais à ton arbre.

Zechs donne un coup de pied dedans.

Quatre choqué : OH ! OO Tu as blasphémé !!!

Trowa à Zechs : Putain mais t'es vraiment con ! Juste pour l'emmerder !

Zechs : Ben ouais. Juste pour l'emmerder. Il faut bien que je m'occupe.

Quatre pleure : Bouhouuuuuu ! T'es méchant !

Une : Non, simplement con…

_40 minutes plus tard du coté des jaunes…_

Duo : Ehoooo vous êtes où ?

WuFei : Derrière toi.

Catherine loin derrière qui se bat avec des branches qui l'empêchent d'avancer : On a perdu Relena.

Duo : Tant mieux.

Catherine : On a aussi perdu Dorothy.

WuFei : Fait chier… pas capables de nous suivre celles là !

Catherine : Venez m'aider ! J'arrive pas à passer !

Duo : J'aimerai bien mais je suis coincé moi aussi.

WuFei : Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?! Y'a pleins d'arbres et de plantes partout ! Y'a pas 2 centimètres carré sans rien ! On peut pas continuer la dedans !

Duo : WOUAAAAAAH !!!

WuFei : Duo ? T'es passé où ? Répond !

Duo : Chuis tombé dans un trou. Baaaaah y'a de la boue au fond !

WuFei : Attends, j'écarte le feuillage… ah ouais je te vois.

Catherine : J'en ai ma claque ! Je repars en arrière ! Enfin… je vais essayer.

Duo : Berk c'est tout visqueux dans ce trou. Je remonte. Ca glisse !

WuFei : Grouille, moi aussi je me tire d'ici.

_Les Tana sont bel et bien perdu et en plus ils se sont dispersés. Par contre… les Mosso sont arrivés !!!_

-Aaah les Mosso ! Vous êtes les premiers !

Une : C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super !

-Eh oui ! Vous avez gagnez l'immunité ! Et aussi une bonne nuit de sommeil. D'ici à ce que vous reveniez à votre campement, la nuit commencera à pointer.

Zechs : Quoi ?? Après tout ce qu'on a subit dans cette affreuse jungle sauvage on doit tout retourner à pied ?? On a même pas de cadeau ??

-Mais, c'est une épreuve d'immunité. Vous gagnez à ne pas aller au conseil.

Quatre : En tout cas, c'était génial cette chasse au trésor ! Je me suis bien amusé !

Hilde : Pas moi. Et j'ai encore plein d'épines aux fesses.

Trowa : Hahaha !

Hilde : Rigole pas, j'ai mal. J'ai du mal à marcher.

-Il faudrait que vous alliez à l'infirmerie.

Une : Pour des épines sur le cul ??

Hilde : T'as vu la tête des épines ?? Je les sens, moi !

-Bon, je préviens les médecins. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

_Une nouvelle fois les Tana perdent l'épreuve d'immunité. Ils se sont retrouvé et arrivent 50 minutes plus tard._

-Eh bien les Tana, en vadrouille ?

WuFei : Il refait encore une blague de ce genre, et je le défonce.

-Malheureusement pour vous, les Mosso sont arrivé il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Vous avez donc échoué l'épreuve. Nous allons nous retrouver dans quelques temps ce soir au conseil.

Catherine : Mais… ça va nous prendre encore 4 heures pour retourner à notre campement !

-Non car le chemin que vous avez pris pour venir jusqu'ici était un grand détour. Je vais vous donner une autre carte pour retourner à votre campement et ça ne va vous prendre guère plus qu'une demi heure.

Dorothy : QUOI ???

Duo : Alors c'était un ralongi (2) ???

-Eh oui. Mais sinon ça aurait pas été drôle.

Relena : Je me suis cassé un ongle, piqué les jambes avec ces saletés de plantes, et vous trouvez ça drôle ??

WuFei : Oui, ça c'est drôle.

Catherine : Moi je me suis écorché la figure et les bras !

Duo : Moi aussi ! Et je suis tombé dans un trou boueux !

-Mais les bains de boue c'est bon pour la santé °

Duo : WuFei, on le défonce ensemble ?

-Ah non ! Vous avez pas le droit !

Dorothy : Ca c'est écrit nulle part dans le contrat !

-Si, en tout petit sur l'avant dernière page.

WuFei : Ah, merde. J'ai lu que la première et dernière page.

Duo : Moi aussi.

Catherine : Vous aussi ?

Relena : Faut dire que c'était un fascicule de 33 pages recto verso donc…

Dorothy : On nous a piégé !

-Bref, à tout à l'heure !

_Ce soir, un nouveau jaune va s'en aller de l'aventure. Décidément ils n'arrêtent pas avec les éliminations. Quand aux Mosso, ils repartent à nouveau tranquilles à leur campement, mais Hilde est parti à l'infirmerie. Ainsi se finie cette éprouvante et folle journée._

oO°PAGE DE PUB°Oo

Je dois avouer que pour une fois j'aime l'épreuve de confort (celle des poteaux) . Le pire c'est que y'a deux ans y'avait eu cette épreuve (c'était pas au Vanuatu) et y'en avait vraiment un qui s'était paumé à 50 kilomètres des poteaux… et dans l'eau en plus ! Et il écoutait pas ce que lui criait son équipe ! J'ai honte… je fais de la pub pour Koh Lantah :p

(1) Je ne sais plus à qui j'ai dis ça mais : je te l'avais bien dis que j'utiliserai tes buissons exotiques ! Merci

(2) Ralongi (définition) : contraire du raccourci (mot inventé par moi) :-)


	14. E7, 2ème partie

Eh beh ! Ca fait depuis longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de suite à cette fic ! Mais ne vous inquietez pas, je la continuerai coûte que coûte :-). J'ai même amélioré la mise en page de tous les chapitres précédents (je me suis aperçu que sur word, la mise en page est bien mais pas la mêm que sur ce site, et sur ce site c'est carrément pas agréable à lire. J'ai arrangé un peu tout ça car par moment on savait pas qui parlait).

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent encore XD, surtout marnie02 qui me met une review à chaque chapitre !

Je sais toujours pas qui je vais faire gagner, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que Heero est hors course… (bah il faut pas que ça soit toujours lui le héro !).

oO°FIN DE LA PUB°Oo

_C'est déjà la fin de la journée, et les Tana qui ont perdu l'épreuve d'immunité s'apprêtent à déjà y retourner pour aller au conseil._

Duo : Et d'ailleurs, ça commence à faire chier toutes ces ballades.

_Ils ont marché dans les environs de quatre heures et demi, sont arrivé dans leur campement, et ont juste eu le temps de souffler une petite demi heure qu'il faut déjà préparer ses affaires. Personne ne sait qui va partir. Duo est moins facile à vivre qu'avant (mais il s'est amélioré)._

Relena : Euh… nan, pas vraiment.

Duo : Quoi t'es pas contente ??

Relena : Nan chuis pas contente !

_Bon… sa relation avec Relena est plutôt tendue. En parlant de Relena, celle-ci ne s'entend pas super bien avec les membres de sa tribu. Catherine la trouve conne et WuFei ne l'apprécie guère plus. Par contre, Catherine et WuFei ne s'entendent toujours pas non plus. Finalement, l'humeur de Duo ou les caprices de Dorothy ne sont rien à coté de la mésentente WuFei/Catherine, Catherine/Relena, Relena/WuFei et Relena/Duo. Par ailleurs ça a l'air d'influencer sur leur façon de se battre dans les épreuves. Ils se remettent en question. Et la faim recommence à se faire ressentir._

Catherine (à propos de la situation) :  
-Très critique. On n'arrête pas de looser. Forcement avec une équipe de looseurs on peut pas faire des exploits. Mais en plus de looser, y'a vraiment pas la bonne ambiance. Au début Duo et Relena s'entendaient bien (quoique Relena n'a jamais vraiment aimé Duo mais on sait pas pourquoi), mais là c'est vraiment l'enfer.

Duo (à propos de Relena) :  
-Autant au début elle me dérangeait pas, autant maintenant… ben je peux pu la saquer. Je sais pas, j'arrive pas à la blairer quoiqu'elle fasse. Et même la voir ça me… beurk. Ca passe pas. J'ai la rétine qui l'imprime pas.

Catherine : J'arrive pas à croire que avant on gagnait pratiquement tout et qu'on était super fort et que maintenant… euh… ben maintenant…

Dorothy : … On est moins fort.

Duo : Ouais, on est plus aussi fort qu'avant.

Catherine : On est plutôt super nul, oui.

Relena : Faut pas dire ça ! On est juste un peu moins super fort.

WuFei : Nan, moi je suis toujours aussi fort. Par contre vous, c'est vrai que vous êtes complètement devenu des brèles (plus qu'avant).

Dorothy : Et la réunification approche… Ca veut dire que ça sera encore plus dur.

Duo : J'aime pas beaucoup bien trop ça.

WuFei : Je suis sûr que les rouges eh ben ils trichent. Obligé, on leur donne du café et des smarties.

Dorothy : Ouais ! C'est dégueulasse !

Catherine : On va se plaindre !

Relena : On va faire la grève de la faim !

WuFei : En tout cas, toi tu peux faire la grève de la matière grise puisque t'en as pas.

Duo : Moi je continue à penser que sans Heero on va pas aller loin.

Relena : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Duo : Oui mais là, t'as pas le droit.

Catherine : Au moins, on gagne les épreuves de confort.

Dorothy : Moi je m'en fiche du confort ! Je veux rester !

WuFei : Ouais moi aussi ! La véritable nourriture est celle de l'esprit !

Catherine : Ah, bah c'est pas de chance pour toi.

WuFei : Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-Que t'as pas d'esprit.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Parfaitement, tu m'emmerdes.

-Je voulais dire que la nourriture du corps est superficielle. Si le moral est là, on gagnera. Peu importe si on bouffe pas.

Duo : Ben… si, un peu quand même.

WuFei : Toi, écrase. Tu casses toutes mes belles paroles.

Relena : J'avoue… c'était beau…………………… mais ça a servi à rien.

Dorothy : Ouais, j'ai toujours la dalle.

Relena : Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais quand je rentrerai chez moi, je dévalise le supermarché et je mangerai comme une vache.

Duo : T'inquiète pas, t'en n'a plus pour longtemps ici.

WuFei : Ouais, compte sur nous.

Relena : Mais… ça me dérangerai pas non plus de me priver un peu et d'aller jusqu'au bout. 100 000 euros ne font de mal à personne.

Catherine : Bah ça dépend. Imagine que tu les gagnes (imagine, hein. Rêve, plutôt), on peut peut-être t'assassiner et te les voler.

Duo : Ouais, c'est vrai.

WuFei : Bon en même temps, t'auras déjà du mal à passer le prochain conseil alors ça risque pas trop d'arriver…

Relena choquée : Qu…quoi ?!

Catherine : Et imagine que c'est WuFei ou Duo, ils peuvent même te violer !

WuFei : GAH OO mais ça va pas dans ta tête ??? Nan mais elle est folle celle la !!!

Duo ¤frissonne, écoeuré¤ : Beurk… quelle immondice. Aaaaah… ! Je vais aller me purifier les oreilles tout de suite.

_Par contre, du coté des Tana, l'ambiance est au beau fixe… ou presque (ils ont gagné l'épreuve, c'est ce qui compte pour le moment)._

Zechs : Me demandez pu rien, chuis crevé et j'ai pu envie de rien foutre.

Trowa : Ca change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

Une : Ouep, tu fais pas vraiment dans l'innovation.

Zechs : Qu'entend-je ? Il y a du bruit par ici…

Une : 'Tain, il est trop con ce mec. Le truc de « je vous entends pas » c'est pour les gamins.

Zechs : Quoi ? Qui me parle ?

Une : Bordel, c'est moi pauvre naze !

Trowa : Vous faites le concours de celui qui a le moins de neurones ?

Zechs : Ouais c'est ça. Je vais me pieuter. Mauvaise nuit à tous.

Quatre : Je propose d'aller dormir.

Trowa : Bonne idée.

Hilde : Bah, on mange pas ?

Quatre : Je propose de manger.

Trowa : Bonne idée.

Une : Ok, puisque tu te proposes si gentiment, va faire à manger.

Quatre : Je suis crevé moi aussi. Et puis tu es plus près de la marmite que moi.

Une : … de 30 centimètres.

-Bah ça compte quand même .

-Nan mais tu te prends pour qui de me donner des ordres comme ça ?? Tu te lèves vite fait, tu vas faire à manger et tu discutes pas !!!

Quatre : Maiiiiiis é.è

Une : Et tu fais pas la chèvre.

Trowa : Nan mais rien du tout, Quatre tu restes là (j'ai froid !) et tu l'obéis pas ! Elle va se faire foutre ! _à Une_ : Conasse !!

Une : Quatre, tu m'écoutes et tu files tout de suite à la marmite !! _à Trowa_ : ENFOIRE !!

-Si tu te lève, Quatre, je te parle plus et je mange pas ! _à Une_ : Va te faire mettre !!!

-Si tu fais pas tout de suite à manger, Quatre, je te gifle ! _à Trowa_ : Techniquement, ça va pas être possible.

Trowa ¤à Une¤ : Nan mais tu comprends, c'était pour te foutre un vent…

Une : Oui je sais, j'avais deviné… mais bon voila quoi. Je te rappelle que je suis en privation et que le présentateur est canon.

-C'est vrai que j'aurai pu dire autre chose du genre « je t'emmerde » ou « t'es une salope »… mais je voulais varier.

-Oui mais je comprends tout à fait hein, c'est normal après tout.

Quatre : Bon, et moi dans tout ça ?

Une : Ah ouais, toi. Bon, on en était où ?

Trowa : Bah j'avais dis « va te faire mettre » et t'avais menacé Quatre de le gifler mais tu m'avais pas rendu mon vent.

Une : Au oui c'est vrai. Ben… t'es con !

Trowa : Hm… y'a eu mieux.

Une : Désolée. A pu d'inspi.

_La nuit tombe sur le Vanuatu. Il ne fait pas encore très sombre, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Les jaunes font leurs affaires._

Relena : Putain !!! Qui a fait CA ???

WuFei : Quoi encore ?

Relena : Ce crime !! Cet affront !!

Dorothy : Je ne vois pas tellement où est le problème.

Catherine : J'avoue que moi non plus.

Relena : Il y a un trou dans ma culotte !

Dorothy : Oo

WuFei : Passez moi une loupe je vous prie. Quoique non. J'en ai rien à foutre.

Duo : On s'en branle. Grouilles toi.

Catherine : Je vois rien du tout.

Relena : Il est énorme !

Duo : T'es énormément stupide aussi.

Relena : Une culotte PIM toute neuve !

WuFei : Eh, on va pas pleurer ! Moi je te rappelle que t'as transformé mon slip vert porte-bonheur en torchon (putain qu'est ce que je l'aimais ce slip… TT).

Relena : Il fait au moins deux millimètres ! C'est la honte !

Duo : Je serais toi, j'aurais plus honte de mon niveau mental, tu vois.

Catherine ¤à Relena¤ : Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout ?? On regarde pas ton cul, il est moche.

Relena : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cul ?

Catherine : Nan, je parle pas aux culs qui appartiennent à des gens sans cervelle.

-Il te dit prout !

-Bah moi je lui répond va chier !

_Du coté des rouges, Zechs dort (eh ben, cette fois il est crevé pour de vrai), et ses coéquipiers sont autour du feu à papoter. C'est très convivial, il n'y a pratiquement pas de disputes pour une fois._

Une : Bon… en même temps on n'est que trois dont deux qui s'entendent tout le temps.

Quatre : J'espère que Hilde va bien… je suis très inquiet pour elle.

Trowa : Il faut pas trop s'en faire, elle reviendra bientôt.

Une : Moi j'espère qu'elle souffre cette salope.

Quatre : Tu es vraiment pas gentille. Et l'esprit de solidarité ?

Une : oO Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Trowa ¤à Quatre¤ : Laisse, elle doit avoir subit une ablation de la fraternité.

Une : Putain mais t'es inculte toi ! Chuis une nana et Hilde aussi, il peut pas y avoir de fraternité entre nous puisque ça vient de _frater_ qui veut dire frère…

Quatre : Et si on chantait des chansons ?

Trowa : Super ! J'aime beaucoup la musique !

Une : Vous voulez qu'il pleuve encore ?

Quatre : Allez Une ! Commence !

Une : Non. Je veux pas me taper la honte.

Trowa : Au point où t'en es, ça changera pas grand-chose.

Quatre : Allez vas y !

Une : Ok, alors je vais chanter « La vis en prose » de Edith Oiseau (1)

Quatre : Cool !

Une : **Des yeux qui font baiser les miens…**

**Un rire qui se sert sur sa douche…**

**Voila le sorbet sans retouche…**

**De l'homme auquel j'appartiens…**

Trowa : Le pauvre.

Une : **Quand il me lance de ses bras…**

**Il me dis « Casse toi »**

**Je vois la vie en prose…**

**Il me dit des rots d'au secours…**

**Et ça m'fais quelque chose…**

Quatre : Bah ça se comprend…

Une : **Il est entré dans ma sœur…**

**Dont je connais la pause…**

Quatre : Quel salaud !

Une : **C'est fini pour moi…**

**Toi pour lui dans sa nuit…**

**Il me l'a promit, l'a craché,**

Trowa : C'est dégueu…

Une : Mais arrêtez de m'interrompre tout le temps ! Bon de toute façon je connais pas tout par cœur.

**Des filles d'amour à plus finir…**

**Un grand bonheur qui prend sa race…**

**Les soucis, les pépins (de raisin) s'effacent…**

**Heureux, heureux à en jouir.**

Quatre : Qu'est ce que c'est romantique !

Trowa ¤essuie une tite larme¤ : Ah oui... c'est telement émouvant.

Zechs : Bordel mais C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BOUCAN ???

Trowa : Va te coucher, toi.

Zechs : Je peux pas dormir avec l'autre casserole qui braille comme un chameau castré !!!

Quatre : Les chameaux blatèrent.

Zechs : Nan, c'est elle qui va se taire !!!

_Ah… c'était tellement beau cette chanson autour du feu… Mais revenons aux Tana qui viennent d'arriver au conseil, dépités de leur nouvelle défaite._

-Bonsoir, les Tana.

WuFei : J'en ai marre de venir ici…

-Je comprends… la défaite…

WuFei : C'est pas ça… j'en ai marre de voir votre tronche de cake.

Relena : Il faut souligner aussi le fait que l'endroit n'est pas très beau. Vous auriez pu faire un effort de déco.

-Bon. Alors asseyez vous, l'heure commence à être grave et nous devons parler.

Duo : Quoi ? Relena est devenue encore plus conne ? C'est possible ?

Relena : Tête de nœuds.

-La réunification est très, très proche, et vous en êtes à votre troisième conseil consécutif.

WuFei : C'est bien. Vous savez toujours aussi bien compter.

Catherine et Dorothy ¤applaudissent¤ : Bravo.

-Vous étiez en tête, et maintenant tout votre stratégie s'effondre. Mais jusqu'à quand cela va-t-il durer ??

WuFei : Eho, si t'es pas content, c'est pareil.

Duo : Oô Euh… on avait une stratégie ?

Dorothy : Oui, je me posais la même question ôO.

-C'est très dangereux ! Il ne reste plus qu'un conseil si on ne compte pas celui-ci. A partir de ce soir après le conseil, vous serez un de moins que les rouges. Le prochain risque d'être fatal pour vous si vous le perdez encore, car vous serez à trois face à cinq lors de la réunification !

Dorothy : Ah merde… c'est vrai.

-Donc qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

Duo : On va éliminer Relena !

Catherine : On va faire un commando assassin des Mosso !

Relena : On va se faire une manucure !

WuFei : Je vais sauver mon équipe !

Dorothy : On va d'abord leur mettre des cailloux dans leurs grolles… après on va mettre du sable dans le soutif des filles et leur cacher leurs tampax, et des crabes dans le calsif des mecs… ensuite on va leur lancer de la boue sur la tronche et pour finir on les balance dans un champ d'orties !

-Je suis content que vous ayez repris du poil de la bête !

Dorothy : Là je vous arrête. Je suis esthéticienne et avec moi, les poils ne survivent pas (sus aux poils ! Yeah !).

-Nous allons procéder au vote maintenant. Duo, allez y le premier.

¤Duo se lève d'un pas décidé, écrit un nom sans hésitation et revient à sa place très rapidement.¤

-WuFei, c'est à votre tour.

¤WuFei est très sérieux et se lève impérialement. Il se dirige vers l'urne et marque un nom sur le papier.¤

WuFei ¤à la caméra¤ : Catherine… tu me tape sur le système. Et t'es presque aussi nulle que Relena, alors je vote contre toi.

¤Il revient, toujours aussi sérieux.¤

-Relena, allez y.

Relena : J'y compte bien.

¤Relena va à l'urne et semble hésiter.¤

Catherine : Bon… elle se magne un peu le troufion celle là ?

¤Relena met un peu plus de temps à se décider et finit par écrire un nom. Elle revient sans faire apparaître sur son visage la moindre émotion.¤

-Catherine, vous pouvez y aller.

¤Catherine y va d'un pas ferme, écrit un nom après s'être arrêté une seconde avant d'écrire, et revient d'un air libéré.¤

WuFei : On a l'impression qu'elle sort des chiottes.

Catherine : Tu vas voir quand tu vas sortir du jeu, connard.

-Dorothy, il ne reste plus que vous.

Dorothy : Bah ouais.

-Donc vous clôturerez ce conseil.

Dorothy : Bah ouais.

¤Dorothy part à l'urne et inscrit un nom sur le papier.¤

Dorothy ¤à la caméra¤ : Bah j'hésite un peu. Relena n'est pas méchante mais elle est faible et WuFei est fort. Mais il est un peu trop primaire pour faire parti de mon équipe et il a souvent insulté Catherine. Alors je vote contre Relena qui nous handicape un peu.

¤Elle revient.¤

-Voila, vous avez tous voté.

Dorothy : On est au courant. Merci.

Duo : Bon, vite ! Les résultats ! Que Relena se casse d'ici ! Je fais un pic d'allergie là !

-Nous allons apporter l'urne et dévoiler pour qui l'aventure se termine ce soir. Alooors le premier vote…

……

Relena !

…………

Relena !

……………

Catherine !

…………………

Catherine !

………………………

Les résultats sont très serrés ! Ce dernier bulletin sera déterminant…

…………………………………….

Euh… Ah bah non. WuFei. Egalité entre Catherine et Relena.

WuFei : QUI A OSE VOTER CONTRE MOI ALORS QUE JE ME DONNE TANT DE MAL POUR ESSAYER DE VOUS FAIRE GAGNER BANDE D'INGRATS !!!

Duo : Bah bravo ! Ah bravo !! Et comment on va faire maintenant, hein ??

Relena : Nooon je veux pas ressortir TT

Catherine : Putain mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fais ?? Pourquoi vous avez votez contre moi ??

Dorothy : C'est malin ça. Je suis vraiment entouré d'éclopés du neurone.

Relena : On est à égalité, quel dommage ! Personne ne peut partir alors. Bon allez c'était super au revoir !

-Mais si, il faut que quelqu'un parte. Je vais mettre un papier plié avec le nom de Relena et un autre avec celui de Catherine dans l'urne et je vais piocher au hasard un des deux papiers. Celui que je sortirai donnera le nom du perdant.

Dorothy : De _la_ perdan**te**. Le monde ne tourne pas autour des mecs !

-Voila. Je mélange les yeux fermés les deux papiers dans l'urne…

Relena : Ohmondieuohmondieu faites que ça soit pas moi TT

Catherine : Un anti-stress… vite ! _prend Duo par le cou et le secoue_ IL FAUT PAS QUE CA SOIT MON NOM QUI SORTE !!!

Duo ¤étouffe¤ : Gargloïc !

Dorothy : Eh ! Mais laisse lui de l'air ! Il respire pu !

Relena : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Continue Catherine !!!

WuFei : Lâche le, ça fait plaisir à Relena.

Catherine ¤lâche Duo¤ : Oui mais… TT

Duo : geuh… pourquoi moi ? TT

WuFei : Alors, laquelle de ces deux grognasses va se tirer d'ici ?

-Je vais sortir un papier… et la perdante est…

……………………………………………………

Catherine !

Catherine : NOOOOOOOOOOOON je veux pas !!!! TT

Relena ¤danse¤ : HAAAAALELUYA !!!!!! Je reste ! Youhou c'est magnifique !

Duo : TT roooh pas de chance !!!

Catherine : C'est pas juste ! Je proteste !

WuFei : Eh bien, ça fait une débile en moins.

Catherine ¤à WuFei¤ : Toi je vais te massacrifier !

WuFei : T'as pu le droit ! Tu joues pu !

-Putain… Chuis deg ! En plus c'est moi qui ai voté WuFei… si j'avais mis Relena je serais restée TT

-Quoi ??? C'est toi qui as voté contre moi ! Ben chuis bien content que tu te barres ! Ca t'apprendra, pouffiasse !

---Catherine… ce sont vos coéquipiers et la malchance qui vous ont désigné, et vous devez quitter l'aventure.

Catherine : Vous me le paierez !

-Désolé… c'est le jeu.

Catherine : C'est de la daube ! Je me plaindrai à mon avocat.

-Malheureusement nos avocats sont plus puissants que le votre.

Catherine : Arg ! Malédiction ! Je suis maudite !

-J'éteins votre flambeau. Vous pouvez dire un dernier mot à vos anciens partenaires.

¤Il éteint son flambeau.¤

Catherine : Bon… je me suis bien amusée quand même. Dorothy, t'es super sympa. Duo, même si dernièrement t'as été chiant, t'es sympa aussi. Par contre WuFei et Relena… pas un pour redresser l'autre ! Sinon je vous souhaite d'aller jusqu'à la réunification (enfin seulement Duo et Dorothy) et d'éliminer les minables et les abrutis (genre Relena et WuFei). Ah oui ! Et le présentateur, elle est moche ta chemise.

_Catherine s'en va, fortement déçue. Ses coéquipiers et le destin a voulu que l'aventure se termine pour elle, si près de la réunification. Mais elle a effectuée un beau parcourt dont elle peut être fière. Elle est arrivée à la moitié de l'aventure, ce qui est considérable._

« #FIN DE L'EPISODE 7# »

Bonus : Les votes

Duo : Relena… tu vas te casser de là bordel de merde à la fin ??!!!

Relena : J'ai beaucoup hésité et… j'aimerais bien que Duo s'en aille mais là personne ne va voter contre lui alors je vais suivre une tactique, voter contre celle qui emmerde l'équipe. Et c'est Catherine. Bye !

Catherine : WuFei… T'es peut être fort mais tu es un très mauvais chef de groupe et tu nous casses les bonbons. Alors dégage, merci.

Les impressions du perdant :

Catherine : snif… c'est vraiment pas juste… en plus j'ai hésité entre WuFei et Relena… et voila… je part TT snif… c'est à cause de WuFei !

(1) Désolée à Edith Piaf. En plus j'ai jamais écouté ses chansons XD Mais bon j'ai rien contre elle !

Eh non… Relena ne part pas ce soir… je sais tout le monde est déçu.


End file.
